Watching From Above
by Kimmy.Tosh
Summary: As the final plans for International Rescue come together, Virgil is nursing a heartache hidden from the others. But how long can it stay that way? {Complete}
1. Chapter One

**Watching From Above: **As the final plans for International Rescue come together, Virgil is nursing a heartache hidden from the others. But how long can it stay that way?

Disclaimer: The characters used in this chapter do not belong to me. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

Hello!!

I'm fairly new at this and this is my first (almost complete) story. So although reviews are appreciated, be gentle!! Although this story is based on the TV Show, I have used my own interpretation of the characters.

Okay well. Bye for now!

Kim

**Watching From Above **

Chapter One 

"Gordon!! Over here!!!" the voice wafted over across the busy airport. The young copper-haired man turned in response and hurried towards his brother.

"Scott!!" he seemed pleased to see his oldest brother and it would seem the feeling

was mutual, as he was enveloped in a welcoming bear hug.

"Its good to see you, kid" Scott pulled away smiling nonchalantly.

"Its good to see you too" Gordon re-iterated. There were a few moments of silence between the two bothers before Gordon sighed somewhat elated. "God!" he exclaimed, "How can you be so calm? Aren't you excited?" he asked, obviously puzzled.

Scott smirked "Well, yeah. I guess, but obviously not as excited as you!" he laughed. Gordon groaned.

"You haven't changed Scott" he quipped.

"And neither have you" Scott returned "you're like a little kid at Christmas!!" he scoffed. Gordon pouted "Come on. Virgil's prepping the jet, we have to get back to the island" Scott explained. "Dad needs to leave to pick John and Alan up tomorrow and the jet needs re-fuelling before he leaves, someone's going to have to cook supper too. That can be you're contribution to the arrangements" Scott smirked good naturally. Gordon returned the grin sarcastically, to which Scott's only response was a laugh. "Welcome home, Kid!" he chuckled as they made their way down the passageway and across the tarmac to where Virgil patiently waited in a world of his own. "Hey Virg!!" Scott called out succeeding in getting his attention. "I think someone gave him too much sugar again!!" Scott joked, as Gordon threw him a sideways glance and headed for Virgil who took his bags.

"Hey" Gordon enthused.

"Hey" Virgil said rather flatter then expected as he loaded Gordon's bags into the cargo hold. Gordon studied him for a while, the enthusiasm he earlier had fading rapidly he turned back to Scott who was also watching Virgil with a resigned look on his face. "Virg?" Gordon said eventually "I thought you'd be pleased to see me?" At his words Virgil took stock of the situation, he closed his eyes briefly, sighing. A wide grin spread across his face "Sorry, Gords" he said sincerely "I am, of course I am".

"Can we try that again with a little more enthusiasm?" Gordon said sarcastically, Virgil smiled.

"I am. Come here" Virgil pulled him into a hug. "We've missed you. I'm sorry, just got a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all. We could've done with you helping us sort all this out you know? Instead of being off gallivanting around Europe. Dad wants to be operational by next week."

"I know" Gordon said softly, "It's exciting though. Isn't it?" Scott rolled his eyes at that exited tone in his voice again.

"Come on" he growled, "lets get going or we'll be here all day!" He watched as Gordon practically jumped into the plane and took his seat and chuckled again to himself. The chuckle faded as he watched Virgil slowly climb aboard and heavily sit down in the pilots seat. He sighed as he followed suit taking his place next to Gordon.

"Has he been like this all day?" Gordon's soft tone snapped Scott out of his daydream as they flew steadily over land and sea.

"Erm. Virgil? Oh, yeah he has" Scott said a little distracted.

"Oh well" Gordon sighed, "At least I know it's not me"

"No, it's not you" Scott reassured his brother "I'm not quite sure what 'it' is yet, but I certainly intend to find out." Gordon nodded, understanding Scott completely. His two eldest brothers had always had a very strong bond ever since childhood that only seemed to grow with them into their teens. When they had all flown the proverbial nest, they had all drifted apart a little but Scott and Virgil still spoke more regularly then any of the others and Gordon knew that the deep bond they shared was still there. Maybe a little unconencted but still there none the less. "I thought you'd be flying" Gordon changed the subject, speaking now in a less hushed voice.

"Nah" Scott winked. "Virgil needs the practise more than I do! Besides I flew here" he paused, fully expecting a reaction from their pilot, none was forthcoming and he continued. "I wanted to catch up with you anyway. How are you? Enjoy Europe?"

"Europe was fantastic" Gordon began and continued to babble about his travels as Scott listened on, though truly his full attention never really left their pilot.

* * *

"Sorry we're late Dad" Scott apologised as he took his seat along with Brains, "We've been re-caliberating some of the machinery engines" he explained. Jeff nodded accepting this explanation.

"You just timed it right, son. We're just about to start" he looked around the meal table as they waited supper. "Where's Virgil?" he asked, a frown covering his face.

"We er haven't seen him all er day m…m..Mr Tracy" Brains said embarrassed, "We've b.been in t.t.the hangar" Though he and Virgil got on extremely well and he had grown to like Scott over recent weeks, he knew very little of Gordon and the young man's bashfulness made him a little nervous to say the least. They had only spoken twice and one of those times was when they had been introduced. He seemed to Brains to be a lot less mature then his older brothers but amazed him with his knowledge of the deep sea, marine life and submarines. Whether his relationship with the second youngest Tracy would blossom into the friendship he had formed with his oldest brothers remained to be seen.

However, this piece of information only seemed to deepen Jeff's frown. Able to sniff out a guilty conscious from a mile away; "Gordon!" he bellowed almost making him jump. Gordon's head jerked up with a look of what Scott could only describe of pure panic, "Er, he said he wasn't hungry" Gordon gabbled, "He was up pretty late last night apparently, said he was going to have an early one" he smiled cheekily. Jeff nodded seemingly believing him but Brains and Scott shared a frown, knowing that Virgil was not up particularly late last night in fact insisting that he had a headache and retiring early.

Though the meal seemed excruciatingly long to Gordon, on the receiving end of Scotts questioning stares, it actually went relatively quickly. The main topic of conversation being International Rescue and how Brains was settling into life on the island.

"Wow!! That was good, Gordon" Scott exclaimed sitting back in his seat unable to eat another morsel.

"See, I do have my uses after all!" Gordon said smugly.

"Problem is they're so few and far between" Scott muttered quietly, more to himself than anyone else, "Certainly better then my cooking" Scott smiled forcefully.

Gordon half laughed "You know for a minute there I thought that was going to be a compliment but how the hell can you compare my cooking to your cooking. I use the word 'cooking' very loosely. I'm sure cyanide tastes better then your many attempts in the kitchen" Scott went to reply to the comment but Brains beat him to it.

"Actually, Cyanide has a taste of…."

"Don't give him ideas Brains" Jeff's voice thundered across the room. Scott smirked at the expression on both Gordon and Brains' faces.

"Gordon and I'll wash up, Dad. I think Brains needs to be warned about Gordons antics" he smirked knowingly at the young scientist.

"I cooked!!" Gordon protested, his whining voice causing Jeff to cringe.

"Well now you can practise your washing up skills son," Jeff told him, much to Scott's amusement. "I'm going to pick your Grandmother up tonight and if that kitchen is anything less than spotless there'll be hell to pay," he warned. "Come on Brains, there are a few things you should know about my second youngest son there." They carried on talking down the hall way as they walked towards Jeff's study. It was only once they where inside that Scott spoke.

"So", he began casually as they cleared the crockery off the table. "You going to tell me what's going on?" He asked, hoping Gordon would play the game and talk. Gordon looked at him carefully obviously considering his answer.

"Me?" he finally said harshly "You were staring at me all the way through supper I thought I was going to turn to stone!" Scott stopped what he was doing, amazed at this outburst and clearly surprised by the role reversal.

"Firstly, I'm not accusing you of anything so drop the attitude I just want to know what's going on. Secondly you looked guilty as hell when Dad mentioned Virgil so what did you expect?" Gordon didn't reply Scott sat waiting, giving him plenty of opportunity to speak. Eventually he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gordon asked, following him.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'd better go speak to Virgil" Scott went to walk away.

"Wait" Gordon called causing Scott to turn and face him, an expectant look on his face "I went to talk to him today" Gordon said slowly "just wanted to check he was okay. Y'know?" Scott nodded.

"And?" he prompted.

"And" Gordon paused sitting back in his chair. "And I don't know Scott. Something's wrong. It has to be. That ogre stewing in that room is not the big brother that helped me grow up and it's certainly not the same person that left to go to Denver."

"I don't follow." Scott followed suit sitting back at the table, leaning into his chair.

"Its just he's dark, miserable, snappy that's not Virgil. If I didn't know better I'd say he was upset but I've never seen him like this before. Maybe he's not happy with this whole idea." He surmised. Scott just sat and listened saying very little. "I thought he was upset when you picked me up at the airport, he said he'd got stuff on his mind. So I went to talk to him today, I had questions about Thunderbird 2 and how I fitted into the design. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't even let me in the room. Told me to just go away and leave him alone. Now that's not like Virgil in himself. But then I thought about it and people change, we haven't all been together like this since before you went to university that's a hell of a long time. We've all grown up a lot, and well, maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did." Gordon frowned a little. Scott could tell he was upset about this.

"Well I do know him." Scott sounded determined and Gordon couldn't help but smile at Scott still playing the role of big brother at nearly thirty years old. "He hasn't changed that much." Scott continued. "He's probably finding it hard settling back into this lifestyle, being a family again" Scott mused. "But we all are or will, that doesn't give him the right to be nasty to you."

"Scott." Gordon recognised that tone, "I don't want to cause any trouble. It really doesn't matter that much." He insisted, knowing full well that if Scott was in big brother mode Virgil would be heading for an ear bashing.

"Yes it does. I'll talk to him." Scott concluded.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Gordon asked timidly, Scott frowned unsure of why. "Maybe he just needs some time to himself. None of us are used to being back together like this. Maybe he's missing his freedom, his privacy. Its hard with all us around." Scott looked sceptical.

"Maybe. But if that is what's wrong he needs to realise that it's going to get a hell of a lot worse when Alan and John get here." Scott pondered, obviously thinking over what the best course of action would be.

"Grandma gets here tomorrow." Gordon pointed out. "And Tin-tin and Kyrano on Sunday"

Scott sighed closing his eyes. "Okay. I'm going to take him some food, try and talk to him. The longer this is left to fester the worse it'll get." He began walking to the kitchen and put a plate of food together. He was surprised that Gordon hadn't moaned about being left to do the washing up on his own. If he was honest to himself he was slightly impressed at his younger brother's ability to distinguish that this was important. Whatever Virgil said to him, it certainly hit home.

* * *

He tapped gently on the door "Virg?" no reply came; he tried again getting no response. "Come on Virg, I know you're in there." He coaxed, waiting patiently for a response. "You must be hungry, you haven't eaten anything all day" still no reply. "I brought you some supper". Scott frowned this wasn't at all like his brother and the concern he had earlier had been heightened a notch, after his conversation with Gordon. In a few seconds he felt it would turn into straight out panic. Virgil hadn't quite been right since Scott had arrived on the island and though he took on board what Gordon had said he didn't buy any of it, especially the part about not being happy here. They all had the choice; there was no pressure to be a part of this. The more Scott thought about it the more he convinced himself something was wrong and something big at that. Virgil had always been the one to talk about how he felt or express it somehow through his music or art. The fact that there was no evidence of any of these worried Scott intensely and made him more determined to find out exactly what was going on. Virgil had supported him throughout his whole life and he wasn't going to let him be unhappy and alone now. He knocked again and waited, his patience steadily running out. He tried opening the door. It was locked. His hand hovered over the control panel ready to over ride the lock. "I'm not hungry." Came a small reply.

"So you are in there" Scott muttered, "You must be hungry you haven't eaten anything all day" Scott reasoned but again no reply came. "Okay. Well can I come in then? I want to talk to you not the door?"

"Not tonight Scott. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Scott sighed at least he got a reply this time, things where improving.

"Come on Virg" Scott droned exasperatedly, "I can tell by the tone of your voice your upset. Something's obviously wrong. You want to talk about it?"

No reply came at first, Scott thought he heard Virgil say "No" but he couldn't be sure.

"Look, Virg this is stupid. Let me in. Please? Virgil I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm only trying to help here. We're all going to find it difficult being back together like this again. But it'll settle down. We've all left friends behind, we all miss them and we all sacrificed our own dreams but I promise you once things settle down a bit. Well, it'll be worth it. We can do a lot of good here and yeah, it's going to be hard at first but we'll manage. We usually get through together."

"Scott" Jeff's voice almost made him jump as it burst through the intercom. "I'm almost ready to leave. Can you come up here please?"

"Dad. I'm a little busy. Is it important?" Scott asked trying to stay calm but becoming increasingly stressed.

"Well yes it is. What are you doing? Is something wrong?" Scott sighed looking to the heavens he replied steadily.

"No, everything's fine. I'll be right there." He turned back to Virgil's door. "I've got to go." He said hoping his brother was listening. "Look, Virg. Dad's got a lot on at the moment, the last thing he needs is you going A WOL okay?"

"Go" Virgil shouted from inside "Go to Dad, leave me alone. Please Scott, just go away?" his tone wasn't nasty, in fact Scott could tell he'd been crying just from the way his voice quivered.

"Okay. But I'll be back later. We need to talk about this. You're obviously not ok" he paused. "I'll leave this tray here. I know you must be hungry but I can understand that you don't want the others to see you if you're upset"

"Scott" Jeff prodded.

"I'm on my way Dad." He said shortly.

Scott walked away reluctantly; knowing it was the last thing he should be doing but he also knew if his father got hold of this then it would throw one huge spanner in the works. He didn't want Virgil to have to explain to their father, he had a feeling this was personal and not something his brother was going to want their father to know. However one thing was for sure; it was far from over.

Scott Tracy rarely let things drop and deep down as he curled up on his bed Virgil knew that. He also knew it was unrealistic to think he could hide from him, he'd been rumbled. Scott would be back; the decision now became whether to tell him the truth? As Virgil considered his options he reached for the half empty bottle, seeking comfort he looked to her photograph resting in his hands and the letters by his bed. He barely noticed as fresh tears fell down dried tracks and further wetted his damp pillow. Attempting to numb the pain in his heart and forget the memories in his head, he emptied the bottle, endeavouring to feel anything other than how he felt right now, even if that something was nothing. He shivered as the liquid trickled easily down his throat, curling up with her in his arms. He waited for it to take effect, he waited to stop. Stop thinking, stop remembering, stop feeling.

* * *

Much later that night, once Brains and Gordon had gone to bed and Jeff was safely away to pick the others up. Scott crept slowly through the corridors of the villa eventually coming to Virgils door. He rapped on the door softly "Virg?" he whispered. "Are you still awake?" No reply came but no reply had come earlier and Virgil was awake then. He reached for the control panel, silently opening the door bar the whoosh of air as he stepped inside and it closed behind him. The moonlight shining through the open window was his only light. "Virgil?" he whispered again as he made his way passed boxes of still unpacked belongings. No reply came and as Scott spied his younger brother it became obvious he was asleep. Scott sighed, he had been hoping to talk to Virgil but evidently now it was too late. He decided he would try again in the morning and turned to leave. As he did so something caught his eye in the dim light from the balcony doors, it glinted. Curious as to what it was Scott stepped closer to the sleeping form of his brother to see him curled up in a tiny ball clutching a silver object that reflected the light. Scott frowned softly, he removed the prized item and studied it carefully. He recognised the background as Virgil's old apartment in Denver where he himself had spent the odd night or two. However, the object of the picture he did not recognise. A beautiful young brunette smiled affectionately toward the camera, she was petite but the sunlight that filled the room lit up her face like a thousand stars and conveyed both her stunning good looks and spoke volumes for her personality.

Scott's head instinctively snapped up as Virgil stirred, though he settled again a loud thud drew Scott's attention to the floor. The culprit bottle rolled up to his feet: empty. The contents had once been whisky. Scott sighed heavily looking down on the younger, sleeping man. He had entertained the idea that a lady was responsible for his brothers form of late and drawn the conclusion that little else could get Virgil into this state. He tutted to himself, unbelieving that Virgil would turn to alcohol rather than him. He knew of how much Virgil disapproved of his own use of alcohol as a temporary method of consigning to oblivion his own difficulties. Questions relentlessly buzzed around in his head as to why Virgil would do this and why his younger brother didn't come to him. Scott watched him sleep for a while, perching cautiously on the bed. Satisfied that Virgil was safe and deeply asleep he reached over and placed the bottle on the table to the left of Virgil's bed. In doing so he inadvertently noticed a shoebox on the floor half-heartedly tucked under Virgils bed. His full intention to put the lid on the box and place it back, he picked it up. The small shoebox was brimming with wads of paper, more specifically letters. Something in the first one caught Scotts eye and he began to read. The only words to escape his lips; "Oh God Virg..." Frittered away on the wind for only the man in the moon to hear.

* * *

The first thing Virgil felt was his pounding head, a groan escaped his lips as he reached a hand to his throbbing head.

"Hungover?"

He turned to face the voice a little too swiftly if the wave of nausea was anything to go by. His eyes refocused resting on the form of his elder brother. "Scott" he said exasperatingly. "What are you doing in here?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh, making sure you don't choke on your own vomit" Scott said sarcastically but seriously.

"Didn't know you cared." Virgil quipped. Though he regretted it as soon as the words had left his lips.

"That's not fair. If I didn't care I wouldn't have been knocking the door down last night and I certainly wouldn't be sat here." Scott returned harshly.

Virgil looked him in the eye before moving his gaze to the floor and slowly sitting up. "I'm sorry." He muttered, his voice catching in his throat. "That was unfair." He smiled weakly. There where a few minutes of silence before Scott spoke again.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or are we going to sit like this all day?" His tone was rough and Virgil winced inwardly as Scott sat up in the chair he lounged in.

"What's to tell?" Virgil asked softly. Scott's tone of voice and attitude only served to make him more grumpy and defiant in telling Scott as little as possible about last night.

Scott sighed harshly staring at Virgil intensely, Virgil held his gaze well considering his head felt like it were about to drop off.

"You did. Last night," Scott began slowly for emphasis, "the one thing you can't stand me doing, and the one thing you lecture me for doing. What I want to know is what could make you so hypocritical? Why?"

Virgil sighed. "It wasn't working my way. I thought I'd follow your glowing example." He sneered. Scotts face set, he nodded calculatingly.

"It doesn't work" he bit his tongue to avoid his temper getting the better of him. When they where younger Scott's temper often got him into trouble but it seemed to cool off when he joined the Air Force. Now the only person who could make him angry this easily was Virgil. Probably because he was the only person that knew him well enough, he knew exactly which buttons to press. Scott liked to think he knew Virgil well too. He knew what he was trying to do now and was determined he wasn't going to let Virgil make him angry as a way of avoiding the issue.

"Well, I know that now" Virgil smirked cleverly. There where a few minutes of silence as Scott tried to fight the rising urge to shout and Virgil did his best to avoid making eye contact with his brother. "Who is she?" Scott asked calmly referring to the framed picture now placed on the table by Virgil's bed.

"How did you...?"

"You fell asleep with it in your arms last night" Scott quickly told him cutting of the obvious rise in Virgils temper like a pin to a balloon. Virgil looked to the floor before taking the picture in his hands and studying it for a moment. When he finally met Scotts gaze it was not a pretty sight. Virgil was often described as the pacifist of the family, the peace maker between brothers however Scott had seen the end results of Virgils anger in the past and did not want to be on the receiving end then, let alone now. He sat taking in the look of newfound fury in his brother's dark eyes.

"Not who Scott: what. What is she? And I'll tell you she's none of your damned business. That's what. Go and sort your own life out before you start meddling in mine" the bitterness Scott heard was a rare trait in Virgil. Adding to his earlier premonition that there was something very wrong.

"Virg, please." Scott tried to defuse the situation as quickly as he could. "I'm your big brother, it's my job to look after you. I'm just trying to help"

"I'm not a kid anymore Scott. I'm big enough to look after myself now, that's my job. And in case you haven't noticed you're not helping right now." Virgil snapped in response, his anger rising further closer to the surface.

"You can't keep pushing me away like you did Gordon y'know? I'll just keep coming back again and again until you tell me." Scott insisted.

"Fine" Virgil laughed. "You do that Scott. As many times as you like but I won't talk about it because I don't want to. I don't want to now and I won't tomorrow or the day after or the day after that. Okay?" Virgils voice smacked of anger still.

Scott leant forward in the chair he occupied. "I don't understand." His eyes no longer held the fire they had before, it was like they'd been washed away and replaced with a fog of confusion. "Why won't you talk to me? We've never had secrets in the past. Virgil I'm worried about you, this isn't your style. Drinking yourself to oblivion and bottling things up. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I know for whatever reason you're hurting right now but I can help you. Don't shut me out, please Virg. Talk to me. You're my brother, I care about you" Scott tried hard to convey the desperation he felt.

"You want to help?" Scott nodded in response to the question. "Then care enough to leave it alone." Virgil voice wavered as he got to his feet and headed for the shower.

"I can't leave it." Scott muttered. "I read the letters." He admitted softly. Virgil stopped dead in his tracks turning slowly to face his ashamed brother.

"Letters?" he asked swallowing hard.

"You have every right to be angry with me, Virgil I had no right but they are beautiful, they're so expressive yet subtle like…"

"How did you find them?" Virgil asked as if he hadn't heard what Scott just said, himself in a state of shock.

"I was trying to tidy up a bit, last night. They where on the floor." Scott looked away unable to meet Virgil's gaze, ashamed and expectant of a huge row.

Virgil simply walked passed him and plopped down heavily on the bed. "I can't believe you'd do that. Pry into my…. They where private, personal." He looked up at Scott. "Who do you think you are?" His tone wasn't angry anymore. Better described as unbelieving, the anger seemed to disappear in an instant and be replaced by this feeling of emptiness and disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Scott apologised, looking up for the first time directly at Virgil. "I had no right to do what I did, it was wrong of me and I apologise for it. But Virgil you are scaring me. I've never seen you like this before. Please, tell me? Tell me about her?" Virgil sat there staring at Scott not listening to a word he said but instead trying to stop his head pounding. "Virgil in a couple of weeks time you're going to have to trust me with your life so..." he hesitated realising that Virgil was just staring into space. He reached out and touched his arm to get his attention. "Don't you trust me?" Scotts face curved into a frown. Virgil looked up at him a little distantly.

"I'm sorry. I can't talk about this now." He got up to leave but Scott caught his arm.

"Wait."

Virgil stopped as Scotts arm fell back to his side, he stood with his back to Scott as he listened to his elder brother.

"Did you leave her behind to come here? Is that it? Virg, you're not the only one to have given up something or someone they loved to come here. We've all sacrificed something. You should have said. I know what you're going through. It was the hardest thing I've ever done to come here knowing that…."

"Stop" Virgil snapped as he spun to face Scott. Standing now face to face it had finally sunk in. "Stop it. Okay? Just stop." Virgil seethed in frustration, Scott was taken a back by his sudden reaction. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have left my private belongings out in the open in my private room but you sure as hell had no right to come in and read them."

"I know that and I've said I'm sorry. I really am, Virg. But at least you know now that you're not on your own. I understand. You can talk to me, you don't have to do this on your own." Scott reasoned.

"Look Scott, you're right I don't have to do this on my own. I've already done it. And 'this' is a part of the past, a past I'm not overly keen on revisiting so lets just drop it. Okay? We're starting a new chapter here, the past is exactly that, its gone there's nothing you or I or anyone else can do about it." On seeing the resistance coming form Scott he continued. " Scott, the last thing I want to do is fall out with you. We've both made mistakes. Lets just forget yesterday ever happened?" Scott studied him for a moment; it was obvious he wasn't going to talk about it now anyway. And knowing Virgil he might as well agree, Scott couldn't physically make him talk. And Scott knew that a rift between them would hamper International Rescue a great deal, quite simply it wasn't worth it. Slowly he nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. On one condition."

"What?" Virgil asked.

"You never do that again. Whenever you need to talk you go to someone and talk. It doesn't have to be me just anyone. Okay?" Scott crossed his fingers hoping that Virgil would agree.

"Okay." Virgil agreed happy for the situation to just be left alone.

"Promise?" Scott wanted something concrete.

"I promise. As long as you do. This applies to both of us" Virgil smiled knowing Scott would hate the idea of being bound to talking about how he felt.

Scott smirked exhaling, he'd been caught out but he relented. Nodding his head he agreed to Virgils amendments "Okay. I promise"

After a long pause Virgil broke the silence. "Well, I suppose I ought to go and get a shower and take some tablets for this head. I promised Brains I'd help him out in the lab today"

Scott nodded "Okay. Well, give me a shout if you need a hand with anything"

"Sure." They both headed for the door.

"You mean FAB" Scott corrected him.

"Hey! We're not in the danger zone yet!! Who's idea was that anyway?" Their conversation trailed off as they headed for their respective bathrooms.

Scott stood under the warm water feeling the stress and anxiety run away with the water off his skin. He wasn't entirely sure if letting this thing with Virgil slide was the best course of action but he didn't feel he had a choice and convinced himself his younger brother would be okay. Under his own watchful eye, of course. Whatever it is that's bothering him he can't hide forever and eventually it'll come out. And Scott felt guilty for reading those letters he had managed to stop himself from reading them all but they where so beautiful. He found, once he started it was difficult to stop. They where so full of all the things he wished his past relationships could have been; love, passion and desire, honesty and truth, innocence and a sense of belonging. He thought bitterly of his own lost love or rather left love, his mind wondered into a daydream of memories and what could have been.

Meanwhile across the hallway, Virgil too slipped under the warmth of an exhilarating shower, he felt he needed to wash the impurities of last night away. A million thoughts buzzed around his head; although he was mad with Scott he could understand why he did it. He was concerned and had the boot been on the other foot Virgil knew he probably would have done the same. Though he definitely would not have read private letters Virgil could also see that Scott was his big brother and despite their close relationship as friends he was and still felt like the protector to his younger siblings. Virgil included. Besides there was nothing he could do about it now, what's done is done and it can't be undone. Scott still didn't know the truth though, Virgil knew that one day he would probably find out but right now he couldn't bear to tell him. The memories were too painful and reciting them was a depressing thought. As he pushed the remainder of thoughts and memories concerning his past to the back of his mind and allowed the water to drain away last nights grief and turmoil. It was over for now. She was gone. She wasn't coming back. A new chapter in his life began today, a chapter he was going to live to the full. He stepped out of the shower - a new out look on life - not the past but the future.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello!!

Here is Chapter Two. Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it!!

Thank you,

Kim

**Watching From Above**

Chapter Two 

Several months later...

The powerful thrusters of Thunderbird Two bellowed above, dominating the blue sky as she gracefully descended. Minutes later, Virgil jogged swiftly over to where Scott had set up 'Mobile Control', Gordon trailing behind him. "Scott, what's going on?" he asked urgently as Gordon reached them.

"Okay" Scott sighed, "We've got five soldiers trapped in here." He pointed to a small room on the blueprints laid out in front of them. "Apparently the power source has failed; with no electricity to complete the circuit the air ventilation system has also stopped working. Leaving five young Corporals with only an hour's air left. Because the electricity has been turned off or tampered with the security locking has automatically been put into place."

"So they can't get out." Virgil completed. Scott nodded in conformation.

"Geez!" Gordon exclaimed, "What is this place anyway?" He turned his nose up as he cautiously eyed the tall, steel building.

"It's a level ten confinement research centre for the Ministry of Defence." Gordon jumped, turning toward the voice behind him to see a balding man offering his hand to Scott. "Colonel Jeffries" he introduced himself "I'm the commanding officer at this facility." His stiff English accent boomed with authority, immediately reminding Gordon of their father. He studied the man as Scott went through the motions with him. He wore a crisp khaki coloured British Army uniform with enough medals and pips to rival his fathers. Colonel Jeffries appeared to be in his late 40's, possibly early 50's, tall, clean shaven and with extremely shiny shoes, Gordon noticed. He reminded him of his own first Commanding Officer when he was with WASP he shuddered at the memory. He purposely diverted his attention back to the conversation in front of him. "So, you understand our need for secrecy?"

"Of course, young man. I appreciate that and thankyou for your help." The Colonel smiled half-heartedly.

"Well, don't thank us yet." Scott quipped.

"I have no doubt in your abilities my dear boy. And you need not worry about security issues this base is level ten confinement. Not even your fabulous technology would normally pick up its presence" Virgil smirked at the older officers boasting, Scott saw it.

"Oh I'm sure a couple of our engineers would beg to differ" he smiled.

"Yes well it's all this bloody technology that's got us in this mess in the first place. Damned engineers should be shot. Eh?" The Colonel didn't wait for an answer shouting over to a waiting Land Rover. "Sergeant Major!" Scott having seen the look on Virgils face relaxed a little when the conversation swiftly moved on without further comment. "Sergeant Major will be taking over from now." He explained. Scott looked up; he couldn't help but think he'd seen her somewhere before, that brunette wispy hair seemed familiar to him.

"Sir" she acknowledged. Scott noted she stood to attention. "Ah Sergeant Major, I need you to take over this operation. Gentleman, you're in good hands. Must dash, got a bit of a disagreement with the MoD!" The older man adjusted his hat and strode away. Scott smiled to himself as he watched the man walk briskly out of sight.

"Sgt. Maj. Air" The brunette introduced herself redirecting Scott's attention back to her. Scott raised his eyebrows, he glanced across at Gordon and Virgil who where going over the blue prints. "If there's anything I can do for you...er?"

"Scott." Scott filled in eagerly.

"Scott." She carried on. "Don't hesitate to let me know. I'm just over there." She pointed vaguely to the waiting Land Rover. "Sorting some medical supplies out. Okay?" she definitely carried authority well; Scott just nodded his head as she turned to leave. But something caught her eye. "Virgil?" She asked a mix of uncertainty and surprise in her voice.

"Jamie?" Virgil looked up from the blueprints obviously shocked.

"Oh my goodness!!!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. "How are you?" She asked smiling. Scott and Gordon exchanged looks.

"Good. You?" The young woman seemed to remain oblivious to Scott and Gordon being there at all, however Virgil was far from oblivious to there presence and remained nothing more then polite.

"Yeah. Okay I suppose considering." She sighed. Virgil nodded as if he understood that comment. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "International Rescue! Huh? Let me guess" she smiled wickedly. "You where knocked back from the army and no-one else in their right minds would take you!"

Virgil scoffed "It's nice to know you have so much faith in me." He joked.

"No seriously." Jamie continued, she smiled sweetly. "It's good to see you getting on with your life." Virgil looked to the floor not taking in the frown of confusion on Scotts face.

"I hate to break up the party." Gordon interjected sarcastically "but five soldiers in there suffocating. Y'know?" This comment was met by more then one glare; however he did have a valid point.

"Yeah. I was thinking lasers. Virg?" Scott asked, "What do you think?" Virgil thought for a moment contemplating this theory, before he nodded.

"Yeah. Should work, according to these blueprints and the thickness of the doors..." he calculated it in his head. "Should take about 10 minutes per door."

"Three doors," Scott filled in.

"About half an hour then," Virgil finished.

"Great!!" Gordon enthused. "What are we waiting for?"

"Wait." Jaime called. "I'll come with you." Scott and Gordon exchanged dubious glances before Virgil slowly turned to the officer.

"Jamie." He began to protest but Scott butted in.

"It's too dangerous. Leave it to us; we know what we're doing." The comment only served to enrage the young officer.

"Scott." She hissed. "I'm in the British Army. This is not dangerous. Getting dropped 100 miles from the nearest civilisation with no food, water or ammunition in unknown enemy territory, now that's dangerous." She said patronisingly. Gordon grinned at the look on Scott's face, which was less than amused. "Look I'm a Doctor they may need my help." She continued. If her sarcasm hadn't gotten up Scott's nose the small fact that she had a point; definitely did.

He nodded quickly "Alright. Gordon you've got control." He briskly walked off in the direction of Thunderbird Two to pick up the cutting gear, Virgil followed amused.

"So." Scott said as casually as possible. "This Jaime. How do you know her?"

Virgil looked up from what he was doing. "Well, after she got out of jail." Virgil smirked as Scott nearly dropped the canister he was carrying. "I'm joking. We met at Denver she's a friend of a friend."

"How well do you know her?" Scott asked, already tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes.

"Well enough to know we can trust her." Virgil said directly. "Now, you nearly done with that?"

* * *

"Mobile Control from Scott." Scott called across the airwaves.

"Go ahead Scott" Gordon sounded bored, Scott thought absently, Gordon and bored was not a good combination. "The five soldiers are on their way out now. They all seem fine. We'll be out in a few minutes; you can start breaking Mobile Control down if you like." Yes, keeping Gordon busy was the answer to all their problems.

"FAB." Came the strained response. He re-tuned his concentration into Jaime and Virgil's conversation.

"Well, I suppose I'm a bit disappointed. I was hoping for a little more action." Jaime was saying. "It all seems a bit mundane."

Virgil scoffed in response. "Did you hear that Scott? Mundane! She should see us when we've really in action. Right Scott?"

"Yeah." Scott laughed. "This one rescue...." He stopped as something caught his sight. "What the ...There's someone up there." He began to jog up the metal stairs to the concrete balcony above them.

"Be careful." Jaime warned. "We've got our five. It could be the person responsible for all this." Virgil nodded.

"Scott!! Wait for me." But Scott was already half way up the stairs and had no intention of stopping.

Scott approached the slumped over body cautiously, splashes echoed off the walls as his boots disturbed the thin puddles of water on the hard floor. Scott got closer steadily, slowly edging closer and closer until he was close enough to touch...

Virgil reached the top of the stairs and took in the still form on the concrete balcony floor.

Scott reached to turn the unconscious man over.

Virgil frowned as he studied the man; he was laid face down in a shallow puddle of water his right arm reached above his head clutching a lever. The power supply lever, only it wasn't pulled quite to the 'off' position. Virgil realised too late.

"SCOTT!!!!" But Scott already had his hand to the prone mans shoulder intent on rolling him over. "NOOO!" The cry echoed off the walls as Virgil watched in horror as Scott was flung through the air landing ungracefully in a heap. As the pain cursed through his body the darkness seemed like a welcoming option. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Scott!!" Virgil ran to where Scott lay on the floor his hand automatically went to roll Scott over and assess the situation.

"Stop!" Jaime's shout stopped him "Use this" She handed him a large blanket, which Virgil used to roll Scott over on the dry concrete floor.

"Scott? Can you hear me?" His voice held a subtle air of panic that Jaime had expected. Though she had never met Scott, from what her sister told her and her own friendship with Virgil she knew the two brothers where close, closer then just brothers.

"Scott?" Virgil asked again gently shaking the unconscious man. "Come on, talk to me." Virgil knelt there breathing hard himself; suddenly he leant forward and put an ear to Scott's mouth. "Oh God." He muttered as Jaime caught up with him having fetched the medical bag from downstairs. "He's stopped breathing." Virgil said. No emotion evident in his voice. The switch that all emergency workers had was now fully switched 'on', on the task at hand that is. Jaime immediately reached to check for a pulse. "Has he got a pulse?" Virgil asked urgently.

"Yes." she sighed. "Its weak and thr..." She stopped. "Damn!!" She swore. "I lost it. Start CPR."

Virgil took a deep breath before beginning to perform rescue breathing. "Come on Scott." Jaime echoed Virgils thoughts "4, 5." Virgil pressed his mouth to Scotts and watched as his brother's chest rose and then fell again. Hoping and praying for it to rise and fall unaided. The procedure was repeated again and again each time Virgil lost a little hope but prayed twice as hard.

"Come on Scott." He muttered hardly audible. "Come on. Please God, not today. Not today of all days. Don't you dare do this to me Scott." He almost threatened. Jaime couldn't really hear what he was saying, just bits but whatever he was saying it worked.

Scott took a shallow breath and immediately felt himself gag as his dry throat screamed at the effort to breath. "Scott!!" Virgil's elated cry could hardly be heard over the violent coughing as Scott tried desperately to catch his own breath. Jaime turned away talking into her radio, as Scott's coughing died away and his gasps for breath where rewarded with lungs full of air. The first thing Scott saw, as his eyes fluttered open was blobs, blobs of colour. "Scott?" he could hear a voice, a familiar voice. "Scott can you hear me?"

It was so tempting to just slip back, stop the struggle and slip back into the peacefulness of dark. But something was nagging at him, something important. He just couldn't think what. He felt numb, like he couldn't move at all, every muscle in his body ached and especially his head. His head hurt but his thoughts where something else, he couldn't think straight at all, his memory seemed to be inaccessible and it truly felt like his brain had turned to mush, jellified. Nothing was clear his vision was blurred, his hearing distorted, his thought patterns confused him and nothing made sense. Then in the midst of all this confusion, all this daze came some clarity. Scott felt a soft warmth on his face, it was welcoming and he tried harder to focus on the blobs of colour in front of him, slowly succeeding he recognised that smell, that voice, those eyes.

"Scott?" Virgil called "Can you hear me?" He didn't wait for a reply, but continued to reassure his brother. "You're going to be ok now." Jaime turned away, again talking on her radio, but Virgil continued "Come on Scott, open your eyes. That's it!" Virgil smiled "Look at me." He placed a hand down to Scotts face and guided his brother to face him. Scott's dazed expression seemed to frown a little before focusing on Virgil, he smiled softly.

"Virg..." was as far as he got before he began coughing again.

"Shh" Virgil soothed. "It's okay" he absently smoothed back the strands of hair that sat untidily matted to Scott's forehead. Scott closed his eyes lightly at the comforting feel; Virgil saw him and tried to get his attention back "Scott! Scott!" Scott blearily opened his eyes to see Virgil looking more than a little concerned. "You got an electric shock." Virgil tried to explain only to see Scotts eyes blink heavily. "Are you listening to me?" Virgil asked urgently. Virgil took Scotts head in both his hands so Scott could look nowhere else but at Virgil. "You got an electric shock." He said again hoping for Scott to understand but Scott frowned and his vision took a far off look again, as if he didn't understand at all.

Scott groaned as he tried to move his aching limbs, they felt as if they had lead weights attached to them. "No" Virgil moved a hand down to Scotts to keep it firmly in place "You've got to stay still. Ok?" Virgil desperately tried to make Scott understand but he just seemed to becoming more and more disorientated. Scott's eyes began to roll "Scott!" Scott seemed to focus a little. "You're going to be ok. Do you understand me?" Scott nodded wearily as Jaime grabbed Virgil's attention.

"They're not answering. I'm going to get some help. Stay with him." She told Virgil sternly. "Keep him warm, here." She handed him a blanket. "Keep him awake. I'll be as quick as I can." A soft groan from Scott diverted Virgil attention and when he'd turned round she'd gone. "Okay" Virgil sighed to himself, he propped himself up against a wall. He pulled Scott closer to him resting his older brothers head on his leg talking to him as he did so. He was so busy reassuring Scott and trying to control his own rapid breathing he hardly noticed Scotts breathing quicken a notch. He covered his elder brother with the blanket and again gently smoothed back his hair. It was a childhood gesture that had stuck into their adult life. Their mother used to do it to soothe them when they where younger and all the boys had taken some comfort from it at different times in their lives.

"Just stay awake Scott. You're going to be fine but you have to stay awake. Okay?" Virgil sighed.

"Sleepy." Scott slurred softly.

"I know, but you've got to try and stay awake. Yeah?" Virgil replied gently.

"S'Hard." Scott muttered.

"Yeah but if you stay awake until Jaime gets back then you can go to sleep and for as long as you like." He frowned as Scotts breathing again became faster

"You promise?" Scott asked trying to smile but not really succeeding.

"I promise." Virgil grinned worriedly. "How do you feel?" he asked quickly.

"Tired" Scott groaned. "Stupid" a smirk played on his lips despite himself "Can't believe I..."

"No" Virgil interrupted the breathless rant. "I meant do you hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere." Scott admitted through gritted teeth. Virgil frowned in both worry and sympathy; the last thing he wanted was to think of Scott in pain.

"Anything else?" he asked unsure if he wanted the true answer.

"Shh" Scott muttered. "My head hurts."

Alarm bells where ringing in Virgil's head at the sound of the slurred speech. "You're getting paler by the second." He said to himself more than Scott. "You're sweating." Again he spoke to himself. "Are you too hot?" This time the question was clearly directed at Scott. He reached a hand to Scott's brow. "Jesus!" He exclaimed. "You're cold." Scotts eyes fluttered again as the battle to stay conscious became ever harder to fight. "Hey!!" Virgil called him back from the brink, yet again. "Come on. You're not seriously going to give in this easily are you? Gordon could do some serious damage in Thunderbird One." It sounded good before he said it but when it came out it just sounded lame.

He was surprised he got an answer. "Wouldn't dare." Came the ragged reply.

"Try me." Virgil smirked but Scott's eyes remained closed. "Huh?" He nudged the older man in his arms. "Scott?"

"Mmmm." Scott murmured. "Virg?" Virgil frowned, he felt helpless as to what to do anymore. He had done everything he could think of to keep Scott awake and yet the way Scott called his name, it was like Virgil's attempts to keep the older man conscious had never happened. He sighed again in defeat meanwhile Scott tried unsuccessfully to control his rapidly increasing breathing.

Virgil felt relieved as he heard footsteps coming up the steps. "Scott, she's here. She's nearly here, just a few minutes more." Gently he slipped Scott from his arms and back onto the floor.

"Mhhmmm." Scott mouth didn't seem to be responding to his brain - frantically he fought for his arms to obey him. Virgil saw the feeble attempt at movement and grasped the stray hand. Scott frowned at the touch squeezing Virgil's hand with all his remaining energy.

"I'm here." Virgil whispered, a deep frown covered his face as he returned the firm pressure. "I'm here." He repeated.

"How is he?" Jaime asked as she raced up the stairs.

Virgil shook his head in response. "I don't know. He said he was tired, that he hurt all over especially his head. And he's sweating loads but look, his skins cold." Virgil's frown deepened.

"Rapid pulse but it's weak and thready." Virgil suddenly became aware of the man and woman that Jaime had brought back as her 'help'.

"He's breathing pretty fast too." Virgil added. The concern rising further in his voice. Jaime nodded but said nothing, she was concentrating.

"BP?" She demanded.

Virgil looked down at Scott and was surprised to see his eyes half open. He smiled down reassuringly at the older man though confused; he still fought to stay conscious.

"Danny. BP?" Jaime asked again more urgently. The young man shook his head grimly.

"Can't get an exact reading but it's definitely below 90 systolic."

"He's going into shock." Jaime said out loud. The doctor in her rose to the surface and she began to tell her two assistants what to do. Virgil watched as they all scurried around doing their designated tasks. "Jacqui, Where's the oxygen?"

"Thanks." She smiled as the young woman handed it to her. Jaime sat on the opposite side of Scott to Virgil. She spoke softly to Scott. "Scott, Can you hear me? If you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand." She placed her hand in his and immediately smiled at the obvious response. "Okay. You've been electrocuted but you're going to be fine. I know you're feeling very sleepy right now and you're doing really well. In a few minutes you'll start to feel very tired. You don't have to try and stay awake this time you can go to sleep. You're in very safe hands, just relax. Now I'm going to put this mask on your face. It'll help you breathe. Okay. There we go." She smiled down at him but Scott searched the room for one familiar face – Virgil. He squeezed the hand in his tightly and sure enough Virgil appeared in his vision.

"Danny, get a stretcher." Virgil heard Jaime order, as he got closer to Scott.

He smiled as best he could. Scott returned it feeling better in the knowledge that Virgil was there, he let his guard down and suddenly he felt the effects of the drugs pumping round his system. His vision became blurry, like rain hitting is eyeballs. He frowned, confused as Virgils image seemed to get further and further away..........

Once Scott had slipped silently into unconsciousness Virgil sat back, a tad relieved but more anxious, he listened half-heartedly to the exchange in front of him.

"It could be hypovelemic shock." Danny theorised as he approached them with a stretcher.

"More likely cardiogenic." Jaime reasoned. "We won't know until we've run some tests."

"Echocardiogram?" Jacqui asked.

Jaime nodded "Or Swanz Ganz?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, possibly" Jaime mused.

"Boss?" Jacqui brought Jaime's attention back to earth, she gestured toward Virgil. He sat back watching their exchange yet not taking any notice, more looking out into space. He flinched away as Jaime placed a hand on his quivering shoulder. "You ok?" she asked softly. Virgil nodded. "Can I have a word? Over here?" Virgil reluctantly got up and followed her to the top of the stairs.

"He's going to be ok. Right?" Virgil asked anxiously.

"Hopefully yes. He should be fine." She paused. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm fine" Virgil lied. She looked at him inquisitively. He continued, "I just...."

He was interrupted.

"Scott!!!!" Gordon charged up the stairs. Virgil reached out to stop him but Gordon brushed him off, pushing him away. "What the hell happened?" he asked franticly. "Tell me he's alive?" the questions flowed like machine gun fire.

"Calm down Gordy." Virgil placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "He's ok." Gordon angrily shrugged the hand off.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"He got electrocuted." Virgil filled him in.

"Well how the hell did that happen? I thought the whole reason we where here was because someone had turned the electricity off!" Gordon was flummoxed.

"I..." Virgil tried to answer but Gordon just ignored him.

He turned to Jaime "But he's ok. Right?"

"Well, as I was just explaining to Virgil. We think he may be experiencing something called cardiogenic shock. He seems ok at the moment but I'd like to run some more tests. Just to make sure there's no further damage." Jaime explained gently.

"Further damage?" Virgil questioned, alarmed.

"In some cases there has been a possibility of brain damage or liver, kidney or heart failure and internal bleeding. Now I think it would be unlikely for Scott to develop these complications but I'd like to run some tests. Better to be safe than sorry, I'd really like to keep him under observation for at least the next 12 hours, possibly 24."

Virgil nodded, seemingly understanding. "Where will you take him?" He asked.

"Edleshaw. It's a military base about five minutes from here." Jaime informed them.

"We need to sort the 'birds out." Virgil said absently. "I'll get on to base. Let them know what's going on." Gordon eyed Virgil darkly as he walked away to get in touch with base, this did not go unnoticed by Jaime.

"Gordon. Right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah"

"You look upset?" She kicked herself for saying something so blindingly stupid but couldn't think of anything else.

"I am." Gordon said flatly. "But luckily for Virgil I'm professional enough to not let it interfere with the priority. Which at the moment is Scott?" Jaime was a little surprised by both his openness and bluntness she was about to speak further when Virgil re-approached them.

"Okay. Base said that I'm to take One to Edleshaw and stay with Scott. You are to take Two home." Instead of the sarcastic comment, about Virgil letting him fly his pride and joy, which Gordon would normally make, he just nodded curtly.

"How did he take it?" he asked deliberately keeping the identity of 'he' cryptic so as Jaime would not realise.

"Not good." Virgil answered honestly. "Tin-tin said he's been locked in the study more or less all day." Gordon nodded, sighing walked past Virgil and following Jaime and Scott's stretcher down the stairs, 'of all the days' he thought glumly.

Virgil watched him go, he sighed heavily. Judging by the short conversation, black looks and uncharacteristic silence, Gordon was either angry or upset or worse; both.


	3. Chapter Three

Hi!!

Many thanks to all those who have reviewed, I do really appreciate it.

As for the points Claudette raised:

Firstly, yes the mystery man is dealt with.

And secondly, perhaps I don't make it very clear. This is the theory I was working on, though I'm no physicist either! - There are metal stairs leading to a concrete balcony. The pool of water the mystery man is lying in is in NO way touching the metal staircase. When Scott touches the man, he gets a shock and is thrown across the floor – _'Scott was flung through the air landing ungracefully in a heap.'_ Scott lands on the balcony floor (made of concrete). _'She handed him a large blanket, which Virgil used to roll Scott over on the dry concrete floor'._ Once the connection to the electricity was broken Scott would not be 'live'. He is not laid in water or in contact with any other conductor. The stairs would not be 'live' as the concrete is stopping the electricity from flowing as far as the metal staircase.

Concrete can conduct electricity but it is unlikely to, it's a very complex solid. And its conductivity depends on many things including the quantities used in the mix, whether it's re-enforced, and the arrangement of the particles that make up the solid. Taking into account all these variables Virgil and Jaime would have been seriously unlucky for the concrete to conduct the electricity to the metal stairs. (I'm really not that mean!)

I hope that clears up any confusion. Jaime tells Virgil to use the blanket merely as a precaution; after all she is a Doctor and not a qualified electrician. My friend's father is however qualified, and assured me that this situation is perfectly viable!!

I hope that makes it a bit more understandable to any bewildered readers, sorry if I didn't make that clear enough, I have adapted chapter two so it's a bit more obvious.

Again, I'd just like to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, without your encouragement I wouldn't have continued with this.

Okay well thanks again,

Kim

P.S. – Oh, yeah – here's chapter three!!

**Watching From Above**

Chapter Three 

Having entrusted Scott to the care of Sgt. Major Air, Virgil sat at the bottom of the ramp on Thunderbird Two watching the military ambulance speed off into the distance. His vision was blurred as Gordon stepped in front of him.

"A mobile control is stored away in One." He said flatly, Virgil nodded in assent.

"I'd better get off." Virgil said wearily getting to his feet.

"Before you go." Gordon gestured inside the pod. "Can I have word?"

Virgil nodded and followed his younger brother into the confined area.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gordon asked coolly. Virgil frowned momentarily confused.

"Gordy I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?" Gordon mocked. "My brother nearly ...No actually he did die and you didn't even see fit to radio me and tell me and you're sorry?" He sounded patronising.

"Gordy, it all happened so quick." Virgil lamely tried to explain.

"Quick? Is that your excuse? Huh? It would have taken seconds to call me. Seconds. But no, instead I have to hear it off two squaddies. Yeah, nice guys, they came over and told me how sorry they where that one of ours got hurt." He laughed bitterly.

"I'm so sorry." Virgil apologised, massaging his temples and rubbing at his eyes.

"Not just that." Gordon continued. "But I was at mobile control" He over emphasised the 'I'. "I was in co-ordinating. You should have told me! I had a right to know for God's sake!!" Gordon's anger was getting the better of him now. "In case you hadn't noticed he's my brother too. I care too. I can't believe you didn't tell me." Silence filled the pod, but only for a few seconds.

"I just never ......" Virgil stopped himself completing that sentence. It would only further fuel Gordon's anger, but it was too late.

"You never what?" Gordon asked. "Never thought? That it? Did you forget me?"

"No." Virgil protested. "I just..."

"Well its OK. You can forget me now." Gordon fumed.

"Gordy..." Virgil reached out to him but Gordon pushed the hand away in one swift movement.

"I'm sorry." Virgil whispered.

"Yeah. Me too." Gordon said bitterly. "Go to Scott, Virgil. Make sure he's OK. And keep in touch this time."

"Gordon, I don't know what else to say. What do you want me to do?" Virgil was reaching his wits end.

"Just go away." Gordon said tonelessly.

"I'm sorry." Virgil said sincerely as he walked passed his younger brother.

"Yeah. I heard." Gordon's harsh reply drifted on the breeze, echoing in Virgil's head.

* * *

He was about two minutes from landing at Edleshaw when the radio bleeped. Virgil contemplated not answering it out of expectation it would be Gordon, but it was his father. "Hi dad!" he greeted, a little relieved.

"Virgil. Are you ok? You don't look so good, son." Jeff frowned in worry.

"I'm fine" Virgil reassured him, he hadn't really thought about him yet; he was too worried about Scott and things with Gordon.

"Well you don't look it." Jeff pushed.

"Dad." Virgil said exasperatedly "I'm just tired that's all. And worried." Jeff nodded though he didn't really accept the answer.

"Is there any news yet?" He asked anxiously.

Virgil shook his head. "No. I'm just about to land now. Got delayed on take off. Gordon... he ....err. He was a bit upset."

"Upset?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I er. Dad can we talk later, I've got to land now?" Virgil asked suddenly.

Jeff nodded, though not at all satisfied he knew what was going on. "Okay, as soon as you know anything."

"I'll let you know." Virgil finished for him.

Jeff sighed. "Any more than one night, I'll be out there myself."

"Dad, I don't think that's such a good idea. This is the British Army we're dealing with. The less they know about us the better." Virgil theorised.

"I know that Virgil, but that's my son in there and I won't have another day in the family like this one." He said sternly but gloomily.

"We're not going to get to see her today are we?" Virgil asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Your mother would understand, son." Jeff tried to smile, his faked enthusiasm didn't reach Virgil though, as had been intended.

"Thunderbird One this is Edleshaw Air Traffic Control you are clear to land. Please use Runway 2." An English voice interrupted the conversation.

"Hold on dad." Virgil switched frequencies. "Edleshaw Air Traffic Control this is Thunderbird One, will not need the use of a runway, am coming in vertically."

"Thunderbird One received."

"I'd better go Dad, it's been a while since I've done this. I need to concentrate." Virgil said quickly.

"I can take the hint, son. Look after Scott for me, keep in touch and look after yourself too." Virgil smiled. "Good luck with the landing, not that you need it. You're an excellent pilot Virgil, don't doubt yourself. Stay in touch. I'll talk to you later"

Virgil nodded "Okay."

"Base out."

* * *

"How is he?" Virgil rushed towards Jaime's familiar face.

"He'll be ok." She reassured him, leading him into a room and guiding him to a chair. "Here," she handed him a cup of coffee "You look like you need this more than me."

"What about organ damage and brain damage?" Virgil asked worriedly.

"No signs of any other damage what so ever." Jaime smiled.

"Thank God." Virgil sighed.

"He suffered from something called cardiogenic shock. We've treated it with a series of drugs. Its fairly common, probably caused by the heart failure from the original electric shock. I'd like to keep him in for observation but, I don't foresee any problems."

"Can I see him?" Virgil asked finally.

"Of course, follow me." She led him along a narrow corridor to a small side room. "He's drifting in and out of consciousness so try and be patient with him. The drugs he's been giving are very powerful so don't expect anything too coherent. When he does wake up fully, he's going to ache all over and he'll probably have a headache the size of a small continent. So he'll make for great company." She joked. "I'm sorry we can't offer you anything better than a comfy chair. There's showers down the hallway, I could probably find you a change of clothes?" She offered.

"No, it's okay. Thanks but I've got some..." Virgil sighed realising his change of clothes where in Thunderbird Two and probably home by now. "Thanks, that'd be great."

"What about food? Have you had anything to eat today?"

"I'm fine." Virgil answered quickly.

"Yes you look it." Jaime answered sarcastically, she tutted. "In fact I think I remember you saying something similar when you heard about Gordon's accident. About two minutes before you nearly passed out."

"I did not nearly pass out." Virgil defended.

"Maybe not, but you didn't look so hot for a while there. It was lucky I was on my holiday staying with Anna, I dread to think what kind of state you would have been in if we weren't there." Virgil looked over to Scott remembering that horrible day.

_--##--_

"_Virg?"_

"_Hey Scott!! What's up? I thought were going to see that car today?"_

"_No. I.."_

"_Let me guess. You've seen it. It goes at the speed of light, has thousands of other gimmicks and you want me to check it out before you buy it?"_

"_No."_

"_You want me go in with you? 'Cos I'd really love to but I just haven't got the money right now. I'm just a lowly engineer not some big shot pilot in USAF"_

"_No. Virg this is serious."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_There was an accident. It's ok, Dad's at the hospital with him. I'm sure he'll be ok, it probably sounds worse than it is that's all."_

"_What accident? Who?"_

"Its Gordon. Dad wants us all at the hospital, said its serious." 

"_Oh God." _

"_Listen I haven't told anyone yet. Can you ring John for me? I'll talk to Alan, he'll take it the worse."_

"_Virg?"_

"_Virg? You still there?"_

"_Er yeah. Talk to John. Yeah no problem."_

"_Thanks. He's at Queens Hospital, okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_Okay. I'll call Alan. I'm dreading this; he's going to worry like hell. At least Tin-tin'll be there. I mean that'll make it easier on him right? Because none of us can be there right now. Right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"Okay, better just get it over with." 

"_Okay. Oh Scott? Which hospital?"_

"I told you Queens." 

"_Right Queens."_

"_I'll talk to you later."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Are you OK, Virgil?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine."_

"_I think you'd better sit down."_

_--##--_

"I don't think there'll be much still open" Jaime interrupted his daydream

"Sorry, what? I was miles away."

"Yeah I noticed. I'll see what I can get to eat. I'll be back later. Will you be ok?" Jaime asked obviously concerned.

"Me? Yeah I'll be fine. I'm fine, really." Virgil tried to convince her.

"All I can say is it's a good job I'm the doctor here. Because looking at you I'd say fine's the one thing you're definitely not."

The tannoy interrupted her lecture, to Virgil's relief. "Sergeant Major Air please report to the Colonels office immediately."

She sighed. "You don't get away that easily Virgil, I'll be back later." He smirked up at her. "I think we need to talk".

* * *

"Dad?" Jeff looked up from the paperwork he was reading over to see his second youngest son standing nervously at the open door. He knew instantly something was wrong.

"Come on in son, what is it?" He asked anxiously as Gordon closed the door silently and slumped down into a seat. Jeff watched him as he sighed heavily, running a hand over his hair momentarily flattening the copper strands. Jeff's features took the form of worry as he sat down alongside his son. It was truly unusual to see the young man so down and Jeff was reminded of his earlier conversation with Virgil.

"_He was a bit upset."_

"Is this about your mother?" Jeff came to the obvious conclusion. "About today?"

"Kind of." Gordon mumbled.

"You want to talk about it?" Jeff asked seeing his son's discomfort.

There where a few minutes of silence. "No." The reply came. Gordon lifted his head up to meet his fathers gaze. "I need to fly to England." He said quickly.

Jeff was taken back a little but his frown soon turned into a smile. "Son, Scott is going to be just fine. Virgil rang in a few minutes ago to say he might be home as soon as tomorrow. He's absolutely fine. No serious damage what so ever."

"No, you don't understand." Gordon explained frustratedly. "I need to talk to Virgil."

"And you can't just call him?" Jeff asked more than a little confused.

"No." Gordon replied. "No, I can't and it can't wait either." Jeff watched as Gordon suddenly sprang to his feet and began pacing the floor in front of him. "I have to talk to him and explain. Face to face, it's the least he deserves after..." He stopped and looked up directly at his father. Jeff could see clearly the pleading in his eyes, that look only came when he was truly sorry about something, usually a prank that he'd played.

"After what?" Jeff asked slowly studying carefully the look of extreme guilt that smudged Gordon's features. "I think you'd better sit down and tell me exactly what's going on. Don't you?"

'No' was the immediate answer in Gordon's head but he knew better than to say it out loud. That voice was not to be argued with and he knew it, he sat down slowly daring not to resist his father.

He began softly, his head hung low. "After they'd got all those soldiers out, Scott told me to start boxing up mobile control. So I did that and I was half way through doing it when these two guys came over. They started telling me how sorry they were that one of ours got killed helping them. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about; anyway eventually I got it out of them. Scott had been hurt, he was dead. I just ran as fast as I could straight into the building. That's when Virgil and Jaime told me what'd happened." Gordon paused momentarily sighing.

"Virgil should have told me." He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than tell his father. "I was, I guess I was hurt. That he didn't think of me. I was just so angry, I thought, I don't know what I thought." He sighed again exasperatedly.

"After Scott had gone in the ambulance." Gordon continued still holding his head low, his gaze firmly sealed to the floor. "I told Virgil that I wanted to talk to him." Jeff just listened intently not wanting to interrupt the anguished replay of events. Gordon placed his head in his hands. "Oh God" he sighed, as he rubbed his face. "I'm so selfish. All the time, I was thinking about me. About how I felt not knowing, how I felt seeing him brought out on that...." He paused again. "I never thought about him, how he felt. He looked like hell and the last thing he needed was me yelling my head off at him. I was horrible to him dad, really horrible. He didn't deserve that." Eventually he rested his watery eyes on his fathers face. "I need to go and tell him I'm sorry"

"Oh Gordon." Jeff exhaled deeply, "I'm sure your brother knows that"

"I'm sure he doesn't dad. You didn't hear the things I said, what I said. I was completely out of order, the way I spoke to him. He was upset, I could tell. And instead of offering him a shoulder to cry on, like he would have done for me. I yelled at him. I made him feel worse." He paused. "I need him to know that I'm really sorry. That I never meant it. It was just I...." He struggled to find the voice for his words; he knew what he wanted to say. "I let it all get to me and I lashed out" Gordon looked forlornly at his father. As if reading his mind, he continued. "I know it's a lot of flying for me but I can do it. I have to." He tried unsuccessfully to read his fathers expression. "If you don't let me go. I won't get any sleep anyway." He said adamantly. "Please Dad." He begged. "I'll do anything."

Jeff sighed, placing a hand on his sons shoulder. "Gordon, I know that this day, today, it's hard on all of us but we have to try not to let it get to us. Your mother wouldn't want you to be unhappy son, or be angry at each other."

"So I can go?" Gordon asked eagerly.

"Hear me out. I know today was very hard on you, but you have to try and understand Virgil's point of view too. He was there; he was on the front line. The things you heard, he saw with his own two eyes. And I think you'll agree that'll be hard for him too. Yes, he should have let you know Gordon, but he was in shock. Wasn't he?" Gordon nodded solemnly. "You're going to have to learn to control who you lash out at son. We are all hurting; we're all in the same boat here, Virgil if anything more. You need to find a better way of coping, Gordon. You can't just get angry at the people you're close to."

"I know that. That's why it's so important that I go. That I tell him. He thinks I hate him and if I leave it it'll just get worse." Gordon said miserably.

Jeff summed the argument up in his head. There were a few minutes of silence.

"Take the Storm tiger I want you there and back as soon as possible. Ok?" Gordons head shot up.

"Really?" Jeff nodded. "Thanks Dad" Gordon said sincerely.

"He'll understand, son."

Gordon was already on his feet and hovered by the door. "I hope so. He was pretty shaken up himself." He paused. "I should have been there for him."

"Go carefully." Jeff warned.

"Thanks Dad." Gordon smiled before heading down the corridor. And for a small second the irresistible cheeky sparkle was back.

Jeff stood and poured himself a drink before returning to the soft leather chair, sinking into it. He drank slowly, the evening was slowly drawing in and he sat thinking about his wife, his boys. He knew Scott was safe and not dangerously ill but he'd still feel better when he was home.

He knew he'd made the right decision about Gordon, if he hadn't let him go things would have escalated. And yes, it meant International Rescue was short handed but it reminded him of the one thing that this day instilled in him; his family was more important to him than anything.

* * *

"Hi." Jaime greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hey." Virgil smiled. "He woke up for a bit. He was trying to stay awake but I told him to go to sleep". She returned the smile.

"Yes, he needs his rest." Her attention turned to the conscious man in the room. "So do you."

"I keep telling you."

"Your fine. Yes I know." Jaime changed the subject quickly. "I've brought you some clothes and I've managed to convince the kitchen staff to rustle us up something to eat." She placed the neatly folded garments on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." Virgil smiled again, stifling a yawn.

"They'll be ages yet. Why don't you go and get a shower?" She waited a few minutes for a reply but none came. "I'll stay with Scott." She encouraged.

"Yeah." Virgil said eventually. "I'll go in a minute". Jaime took a chair and pulled it closer. She watched Virgil's unflinching gaze as he watched the older mans every murmur.

"What's so bad about today?" She asked eventually.

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked, turning to face her.

"Well, when we were treating Scott you said 'not today of all days'. So what's so bad about today?" She explained inquisitively.

Virgil turned to face her directly, he hadn't meant for that comment to be heard. "Its fourteen years since our mom died today."

"Oh." Jaime studied the floor. "I'm sorry." Virgil just nodded curtly. There was a pause. "It must be hard." Jaime said softly.

"Sometimes." The reply was even softer.

"I know it's not much of a consolation but I'm sure she'd be proud of you all. What you are, what you do is phenomenal." The sincerity in her voice was comforting.

"Thanks." Virgil didn't know what else to say.

"But?" Jaime prodded knowing that sentence was not yet complete.

"But you're right. Its not much of a consolation." He admitted, smiling weakly.

"I know. Sorry." There where a few minutes of silence, not uncomfortable just thinking time for both of them. Virgil looked at her to see the Officer studying him quite carefully.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was just thinking about how much you've changed since the last time I saw you." Her words made Virgils frown deeper. "You must miss her too. Anyone could've seen how deeply in love you were." Virgil didn't respond. He didn't know how to. She continued. "I know I do. Miss her I mean."

"I do." He admitted eventually. "There isn't a day gone by when I don't think about her."

"She would have been so proud of you. To know what you've done with your life since..." She halted but began again a few moments later. "She'd be proud of what you've become, proud that you've moved on now. That first day, when we where at mum and dad's, I never thought I'd see the day when you smiled again."

"Jaime, I'm nothing special, people deal with worse things." Virgil protested.

"No, I disagree and I'm sure your father would too, he knows what its like. I suppose that helped." She enquired.

"Not really." Virgil turned to face her suddenly remorseful. "It made it harder. That's why I didn't tell him."

Jaime nodded before the realisation of what he'd just said dawned on her. She abruptly stopped nodding. "What do you mean 'didn't tell him'?" She asked aghast.

"I never told him. I never told any of them. You know what it's like, you said yourself how people treated you differently." He explained.

"Not family!" Her eyes grew wider, disbelieving of what she was being told. "What about Scott? Surely he knows?"

Virgil shook his head. "When it all happened he was having a few problems himself. I didn't want to offload my problems on him too. Everyone leans on Scott but I try not to. He'd have worried and he needed to sort himself out first."

"That's very considerate of you." Jaime said slowly "But what about you? Who did you lean on?"

"I didn't. I have my memories." He added defensively.

"Sometimes memories aren't enough. We all need someone to take care of us once in a while, Virg." She sighed. "I can't believe you didn't tell them. I mean I always thought you were really close."

"We are." Virgil tried to explain it wasn't how it seemed. "Its just, well, I had my reasons and I'm glad I didn't tell any of them. Having them treat me like I'm a china doll, in danger of breaking all the time. Can you imagine what that would be like?" He sighed, frustrated, as he didn't seem to be getting through to her.

"Maybe it wouldn't be like that. Maybe they'd understand." Virgil smirked at the thought knowing they could never truly understand. "Didn't they notice?" Jaime asked finally.

"Well, I didn't really see any of them a lot once I'd moved to New York and we only spoke over the vidfone. If I'd been upset or something. I just wouldn't answer or I'd tell them I was just about to get in the shower and put it on sound only. It was easier than telling them the truth. And once I'd done it I carried on. It was hard at first but soon it became like second nature. Why do you think I called you all the time in England?"

"Virgil, I don't think you want to know what I think..." Her reply came harsh with compassion.

"But you're going to tell me anyway. Right?" Virgil assumed.

"Damned right I am!" She exclaimed. "I think your silly! You've got this amazing family around you, to love and support you and what do you do? Bottle it up. I can't believe you managed to hide it from them all. They must've known something was wrong."

Virgil quickly explained. "They thought I was finding the new job difficult". He was suddenly reminded of the night Scott had found him, almost unconscious through drinking.

"I think you're scared."

Virgil looked up disapprovingly. "I'm not scared."

"Let me ask you something." Jaime turned awkwardly in her chair. "Are you planning on keeping this a secret forever? I mean do you think they won't find out?"

"Jaime...."

"Its nothing to be ashamed of." She spoke over him. "You should be proud."

"Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all?" Virgil quipped bitterly. "I could quite cheerfully strangle the guy that said that. What an idiot! He obviously never did either." Jaime smiled softly.

"You need to tell them, Virg. I know it's hard but you made it hard by not telling them in the first place. Can't you at least tell Scott? Or your father?" Jaime pushed him a little.

"You have no idea. I can't tell Dad or Scott or anyone. What happened with Anna is in the past and nothing is going to change that. I can talk until I'm blue in the face but it'll still be the same. Besides I'm managing fine now." He defended himself yet again.

"How would you feel if what happened to you had happened to Scott and he hadn't seen fit to tell you? Huh? You're not supposed to have secrets like this. What are you going to do if they find out? Have you thought of that? Don't you think they'll be more hurt that you didn't tell them? That they couldn't help you." Jaime's word made sense and Virgil was flummoxed as to how to reply.

"Thousands of people deal with this kind of thing by themselves all the time."

"Yes, but not because they want to. Because they have to. They have no-one else." Jaime's voice rose slightly as she became more frustrated. A gentle knock on the door calmed her down as a young man stuck his head round.

"Ma'am, Chef says your foods ready and Colonel Jeffries wants a word with you." The young man addressed Jaime.

"Oh fantastic!" She sighed sarcastically. "Okay well, tell Chef I'll pick the food up in a few minutes and would you tell the Colonel I've been unavoidably detained but I'll be with him as soon as I can."

"Yes Ma'am." The young man nodded and turned to leave.

"Thankyou Corporal." She waited until the door had shut. "I think you had better go and get that shower. I'll wait until you get back then I'll have to find Jeffries before he bounces back off the ceiling." She smiled before cocking her head to one side. "Virgil, you've done really well but you don't have to do this on your own. Please tell them, or if not all of them, Scott at least. If not for you then for him, he deserves to know after everything you've been through together."

Virgil got up heading for the door. "Anna is not a part of my life anymore." He picked the clothes up that Jaime had left him and with that he was gone.

Jaime sighed and ran a finger over her neatly tied up hair. "No, but she's still got a hold on your heart. Hasn't she?" she whispered to herself.

Just as no one had seen them open, Scotts blue eyes closed without comment as he drifted off to a peaceful slumber, aware of only one thing; Virgil's secret was no longer secret.


	4. Chapter Four

Hello!!

Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews I have received, thanks for the encouragement.

Here's chapter four, hope you like it. And please, keep reviewing!!

Thanks,

Kim

**Watching from Above**

Chapter Four

Virgil's sleep was far from peaceful, the chair hardly being the most comfortable place to spend the night. Its hard plastic dug deeply into his back and he was painfully reminded of the fatigue in his muscles, particularly in his shoulders and back, caused by the earlier rescue. Jolts of pain and the murmurings of the man he watched kept him from sleep.

He eventually succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Jaime stayed by the door. 

Gordon entered the room. He wasn't surprised to see his older brother asleep in the chair by Scott. He looked as pale as he had done at the rescue sight and Gordon suddenly hesitated on whether to wake him. Maybe he needed his rest. 'No' he told himself 'its no good trying to put things off.' With that he placed a cold, shaky hand on Virgil's large shoulder. Gently trying to wake the older man.

"Virg?" He shook him softly. "Virgil?" No response came, he paused. "Wake up I need to talk to you." Another little shake. This time a grumbled response came. "Virgil?" Suddenly his eyes shot open and his body tensed as his gaze flew straight away to Scott's sleeping form. Seeing his older brother was fine, he redirected his vision to the younger man now crouched beside him.

"Gordon?" He asked. Not understanding what his younger sibling was doing here, he asked the obvious question. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm" Scott murmured as he shifted slightly. "Gordon?"

Virgil looked at Gordon but moved forward, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Shh" he soothed. "Go back to sleep Scott"

"Gordy?" Scott's head swivelled towards Virgil's voice as dazed eyes focused very slowly on Virgil.

"Go back to sleep." Virgil told him, frowning slightly at the fog that showed no signs of clearing, evident in Scott's eyes.

"'S Gordon..." he took a breath, too exhausted to finish the question in one go, "here?"

Gordon noticed Virgil's glance at him, being one of displeasure obviously at the fact that he'd woken Scott. "Shh. You just rest okay?"

"Hmm" he murmured again snuggling his head further into the soft pillows. " Don't want to go." He muttered clearly before speaking too softly for anyone to hear.

Virgil saw Gordon raise an eyebrow at the incoherent comment and gave him a berating look. He turned his attention back to Gordon as Scott complied with his wishes and seemed to be going back to sleep.

"What are you doing here Gords?" His tone wasn't nasty, just tired and confused. "I called Dad, I told him to tell you all Scott'll be fine." He frowned slightly perplexed at his brother's sudden arrival.

Gordon looked away, feeling guilty. "Yeah. I know but I wanted to see you." His words hung in the air as Virgil's frown dropped. Would this turn into another argument? If so he didn't need it right now.

Neither brother said anything, as Gordon felt increasingly uncomfortable and guilty.

"Can we talk?" Gordon asked nervously.

Virgil looked back at Scott. "I don't want to wake him. He needs his rest, he's exhausted."

Gordon nodded understanding. "Can't we go somewhere else? It's important." He added the last part on, hesitating slightly.

Virgil took a deep intake of breath. "I don't want to leave him on his own. He keeps waking up and he's a little disorientated." Gordon could see he was making excuses and he knew why – Virgil didn't want a repeat of what happened in the pod.

Virgil fidgeted in his uncomfortable chair. "Virg, please." Gordon didn't know what else to say. His voice was soft, a pleading tone to it. Virgil caught the look in his eye, a look he hadn't seen since Gordon was a child.

Jaime took the chance to intervene. She stepped into the room, alerting Virgil to her presence. "I'll stay with Scott." She told them in no uncertain terms. "You can go to my office. Down the corridor, turn left and it's your third door on the right. She handed Gordon the key."

"I thought you'd gone home?" Virgil asked.

"Well, I was on my way and someone said there was a madman at the gatehouse." She gestured toward Gordon. "So I went and let him in!" The joke did not fulfil its purpose in lifting the tension. Virgil shook his head.

"You should go home. You've done more than enough already." Virgil told her solemnly.

"It's the least I can do. I don't mind, honestly." She paused. "Go and talk."

Those last words where aimed at Virgil and he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"If you're sure." Virgil felt he was outnumbered.

"Positive." The reply came quickly, no hesitation whatsoever.She winked at Gordon as the two brothers made their way out of the room. He mouthed 'thank you' in her direction as she took the seat Virgil had just vacated.

Jaime sat in quite contemplation. She knew little of what Gordon and Virgil where 'talking' about but she could tell it was important. She remembered what Gordon had said to her earlier that day: -

"_You look upset?" she kicked herself for saying something so blindingly stupid but couldn't' think of anything else._

"_I am" Gordon said flatly. "But luckily for Virgil I'm professional enough to not let it interfere with the priority. Which at the moment is Scott."_

And she could feel the tension in the room, both brothers unsure how to deal with the other. She pondered if this had something to do with their mother's death. Gordon looked as guilty as he had felt and both brothers where obviously upset. But then it's the anniversary of their mother's death and their brother, well, technically he did die. So who wouldn't be upset? She kidded herself that the problem would easily be resolved. Whatever the problem was, Virgil wasn't the kind to hold a grudge and wouldn't want for there to be unresolved issues between him and his brothers. She couldn't help but wonder, surmise a little as to what was being said...

* * *

Gordon silently closed the door behind his brother; neither had spoken a word yet. Both not wanting to start something that neither of them could finish. They stood wordlessly in the well-illuminated room. Eventually it was Virgil that spoke. 

"Look, Gordon. I've apologised. I don't know what else you want me to do." He was fully expecting Gordon to resume his earlier argument. So he was quite taken back when Gordon's only response was a soft.

"I know."

The awkward silence returned.

Gordon breathed heavily. He had worked this moment over so many times in his head. Ever since his father said he could come, his mind had been racing to work out what he would say to Virgil. Though he knew what he wanted to say, it was more how to say it. It just seemed to be the hardest task to formulate the sentences he wanted. It felt wrong, alien to him. Arguing with Alan or their father was commonplace. Scott too, even John occasionally but not Virgil. Virgil was the levelheaded one, firm but always fair. He was neither the aggressor nor the defender but more often than not the mediator. Gordon looked troubled at his brother, he suddenly understood why Scott relied on Virgil so much, and why they disagreed so little. Virgil was like the calm in a Tracy storm. Unfazed by most things he was the most reliable, steadfast, balanced,...

"How did you get here?" Virgil interrupted Gordon's thoughts as he changed the subject successfully.

"Storm Tiger." Gordon answered quickly.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Does Dad know you're here?"

"Yeah." Gordon replied. "I told him everything. What happened at the rescue, what I err... what I said."

"Oh." Virgil's response was a gentle sigh as he sat in one of the leather armchairs that decorated the room.

"Virgil, I'm so sorry." Gordon irrupted. "I never meant to say those things. I was just..." The younger man struggled to finish the sentence and it hung ominously in the air. "I let everything get to me and I took it out on you at the worst possible moment. I'm sorry." He repeated, Virgil could tell. You always could with Gordon. The sincerity was clear in his eyes and the tone of voice he used. Gordon leant on a filing cabinet; he was expecting Virgil to reply along the lines of 'well, so you should be.' That's what Scott would have done, no, Gordon thought, Scott would never have let him do that in the first place. He watched his older brother as he sighed heartily. Running his long fingers through his unkempt chestnut hair.

"You where right." He finally conceded. "I should have told you, Gords." There where a few moments of silence before he continued. Gordon knew there was more to come and didn't interrupt. "It was just that when we first got to him. He wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped." He paused, as if remembering though the memories didn't need to be brought to the surface, they where already there and would be for a while yet. "It seemed like forever before he was breathing on his own again." He continued slowly. "Jaime went to get help, I err" Virgil stumbled. "I had to keep him talking, stop him from going to sleep." He turned to Gordon. "I just never had the time Gords. I'm sorry but I didn't dare stop giving him 100 of my attention. As it was he was drifting and I had to keep him awake. I'm sorry."

Gordon saw the pained look in his older brothers eyes as he met his gaze.

"Oh, Virgil. I had no idea." Gordon sighed moving to sit in the armchair opposite his brother. "I didn't even let you explain. I didn't get the facts. I just exploded. I'm so sorry. I just felt so angry, that this could happen. I mean, as if it's not bad enough with mom, let alone Scott." He sighed. "I'm not trying to make excuses, there is no excuse. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah. Well, that makes two of us then." Virgil smiled.

"Yeah but what I did to you was much worse." Gordon continued at Virgil's frowned expression. "I pushed you away. I was selfish. I was thinking of me. Of how much I hurt, how angry I was. I didn't once think about how you where feeling. You and Scott have done so much for us...."

"Gordon..." The attempt at an interruption was unsuccessful.

"You've always been there for us. Helped and supported us. And the one time you needed me. Look what I did! You'd never even think of doing that to me."

"Hey. Stop it!" Virgil sat on the edge of the seat leaning toward Gordon. Who now sat with his head in his hands. "Stop beating yourself up about this. Look, we were both wrong in how we acted. We've both apologised. That's the end of it." Virgil's words held an air of finality but Gordon thought otherwise.

"I let you down. I let myself down." Gordon said miserably.

"Gordon. You listen to me." Virgil perched on the arm of Gordon's chair. Looking at him full in the face. "You didn't let anyone down out there. You did really well. We were all worried about Scott, but you remained professional. I'm proud of you. And Scott and Father will be too."

There was a long pause. During which neither brother spoke.

"I wish I could be like you." Gordon said softly.

"What?" Virgil asked astonished.

"Nothing ever gets to you." Virgil was reminded of picking Gordon up from his trip to Europe, when International Rescue was first being formed. Something was getting to him then.

"Don't you believe it." He said sternly. He paused, for quite some time. "It hurts me too, y'know?"

Gordon looked up momentarily confused.

"Its hard for everyone. She would have been so proud of you." Gordon should've known better than to think Virgil would not know the real reason for his outburst.

"I miss her so much Virg." He could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey. Come on, we all do." He placed a comforting arm around his younger brother, which only served to release the welled tears. "It's okay." Virgil pulled him closer.

"Its not okay." Gordon sniffed. "Scott nearly died. It was just too much. It was all too much."

"Shh" Virgil comforted him. "Scott's fine. We're all fine. That's all that matters right now."

Gordon pulled away, frantically wiping his tear streaked face. "How can you stay so calm?" He asked in awe.

"Calm? Gordon you didn't see me in there. We were doing CPR on Scott for...ever. Even I was beginning to think..." He paused. "Well, lets just say I wasn't exactly calm, as such." He smiled. "Today's been hard on all of us Gords. I think maybe we should just wake up tomorrow and pretend it didn't happen. Put it behind us."

"I agree. Thanks Virg. I don't know what I'd do without you and Scott." He sighed.

"Yeah. Well hopefully for us and unfortunately for you, you'll never have to find out." Virgil smiled, Gordon smiled back.

"That's better." Virgil smile widened. He tousled his brothers copper hair into an untidy mess.

"I'm sorry about today..."

"Yesterday and you have nothing to be sorry for!" Virgil corrected him.

"Yesterday." Gordon laughed but it soon faded to a frown of sorrow. "It gets to me that I can't remember her. No matter how hard I try." He admitted slowly.

"I know. In that respect it's harder for you and Alan than the rest of us. Did you get to see Mom today?" Virgil asked, a firm arm still round Gordon's shoulder.

He nodded. "Yeah. After we got back. John and Brains had just landed. John's staying tonight, he's going back to Five tomorrow. Then Alan and Brains will pick him up later on in the week, he's due home."

"Is he okay?" Virgil enquired.

"As okay as any of us I guess." Gordon admitted.

"I think we might go tomorrow to see Mom. We'll have to see how Scott feels." Virgil pondered. A beeping from Gordon's watch broke the silence.

"Damn. Its Dad." Gordon swore.

"Don't answer it. I'll call him back. Tell him you left already." Gordon smiled his thanks.

"I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Virgil nodded.

"Yeah." He replied as both brothers got to their feet. "Remember if you need to talk, I'm always here."

Gordon nodded. "I'm..."

"Don't say it. You've got nothing to be sorry for." Virgil interrupted him.

"For crying like a baby?" Gordon smiled.

"You are still a baby!" Virgil smiled as he hugged his brother tightly. "You'll always be a baby!"

"Thank you." The words where whispered into his shoulder but he heard them plain enough.

"Go! I'll stall Dad for you." Virgil smiled.

"See you." With those final words Gordon left for home, feeling a hell of a lot better than before.

Virgil sighed heavily, plopping into one of the chairs. He was exhausted. He sat alone for a few minutes, trying to compose himself. Much as his younger brothers believed that nothing ever got to him, they didn't know the truth. Lots of things got to Virgil Tracy. His mother's death being right at the top of the list. He was jolted from his reverie as his watch bleeped. He opened the channel.

"Hi Dad!" he smiled forcefully.

"Son, is Gordon there?"

"No, he left a few minutes ago, Dad." Lying wasn't a habit for Virgil but the last thing Gordon needed right now was a lecture on being short staffed. He could make exceptions, especially for Gordon. After all, he was still in Gordon's debt for snapping at him months ago, he was thankful that Gordon had never pushed for an apology. It was almost like he understood; it was never personal. Two images stuck in his mind when he thought of Gordon. The first one being the horrific sight of him after the hydrofoil accident. The second being the scared child that had clung to Virgil for dear life throughout their mother's funeral, not once letting go.

"Oh. Okay then. Are you alright?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm surviving." Maybe that was a lie too; he didn't feel as though he was surviving. He felt fit to drop.

"Gordon's calling in now. I'd better go. Get some sleep. Keep me informed."

"I will" Virgil promised.

"Okay. Base Out" His father signed off and Virgil stood, locking the door behind him. He returned to Scott's room, thinking of Gordon. He sighed realising Jaime had been right: - 'sometimes memories just aren't enough'.

* * *

He woke the next morning with some difficulty. His eyelids where heavy, eventually he prized them apart. His mind felt fuzzy, empty, eventually he focused. As he looked around the room he suddenly felt panicked 'Where am I?' the only clear thought to surface from his muddled brain. His eyes focused on the younger man sleeping uncomfortably by his bed. Suddenly his panic lessened, he frowned as he tried to remember what had happened. A series of images flashed quickly through his mind like watching a video of his life in fast forward. 

_**XXXXX**_

"There's someone up there"

Splashes echoed off the walls as his boots disturbed the thin puddles of water on the hard floor.

"SCOTT!!!!" "NOOO!" _The pain, surging through his body like.........like electricity?_

"Just stay awake Scott. You're going to be fine but you have to stay awake. Okay?" Virgil sighed. _The look of worry on his face the panic behind his eyes. Scott could read it all and he knew what it meant._

_**XXXXX**_

__

__

He remembered. The why, where and how. He remembered it all now. His gaze rested on Virgil sleeping beside him awkwardly. The lines of concern still clearly written on his face. His tired features fully illuminated by the early morning sun. Scott studied the hard plastic chair concluding that his brother must indeed have been exhausted to fall asleep in the monstrosity.

"Hello Scott. Nice to have you back with us this morning." His attention was diverted as Jaime stood in the doorframe, speaking in a low whisper; she held her coat in her hand.

"Jaime. Did you two get any sleep?" He was dismayed as his voice sounded odd, though it was a true reflection of how his body felt - weak and tired. He cleared his throat. "What were you doing all night? You look awful." He was surprised at how hollow he sounded, he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

She looked away shaking her head and tutting. "You know if that's the what you say to all the girls, it's no wonder you're still single."

"Hey!" Scott defended himself. "I'll have you know there's plenty of girls I know would walk over hot coals for me." He spoke softly. He couldn't manage much more than softly but he didn't want to wake Virgil either. He grinned widely to show he was joking.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "Plenty of girls?" She asked pulling a mock-confused face as she looked around before stepping into the room. "No. I don't see any big ques. Poor boy! Must be delirious." She placed her coat on his bed, walked up to him and raised her hand to his brow.

Scott scoffed loudly and struggled to hide the agony as a jolt of pain shot down his side. Jaime picked up on it, sitting gently back on the bed. "Pain? You've got a few bruised ribs. We think you must've landed awkwardly probably on your arm, and you took a nasty knock to the head too. Do you remember what happened?"

"I got a text book electric shock. I was stupid; fools rush in and all." He smiled sweetly at her. "And then this angel saved my life." He grinned dramatically, she shook her head again.

"I'll tell Virgil you said that. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." She couldn't help but grin.

"No, seriously." The grin faded to a solemn face. "Thanks."

"We haven't finished with you yet!" The grin was back, though Scott knew she had understood perfectly what he was trying to say. "Apart from the ribs giving you problems. Anything else? How do you feel in general?"

"I feel tired, I ache all over and I have a headache that suggests I emptied my fathers liquor cabinet last night." He tried to smile but his energy was fast fading and he concentrated on keeping his eyes open instead.

"Well I'll give you some medication for the muscle fatigue and I can prescribe you some painkillers for the ribs but you're going to have to promise me that you'll take it easy. Bed rest for at least the next two days." Scott pulled a face obviously disliking the idea. "You need to take it slowly. Your body needs time to readjust and you're going to have to give it that time. No rescues for at least a week, two if those ribs don't heal quickly." Scott's face told the story and Jaime could see these ideas where not appealing. "I know you're not going to like this but you don't have to like it, you just have to do it. I'll find out if you don't follow my orders Mr Tracy but quite frankly it's in your interests to. If you don't, I'll be seeing you again in a few weeks time." Her words where stern. She was the kind of woman to demand respect and nine times out of ten she got it.

"I'll let you get some rest." She stood up from the bed, seeing his tired eyes blink getting slower opening again, each time. "Start as you mean to go on" She smiled at Scott's already drowsy features. "Did you want anything? A glass of water?"

Scott shook his head stifling a yawn. "Is he ok?" He gestured to his sleeping brother.

Jaime nodded picking up her coat. "He was a little shaken up. But he's all right. Needs to sleep though, leave him as long as you can, will you?" The only response was a nod of the head as Scott's gaze returned to his brother; even asleep he knew something wasn't quite right.

"What about the guy? He was dead?" Scott asked distractedly.

"Yeah, he's dead. The primary charge would have killed him; he was dead long before you reached him. Still haven't worked out who he is yet, SIB are trying to identify him, I'll let you know. You were lucky the charge was strong enough to throw you clear. If you'd landed in the water, the outcome could have been very different."

"I don't feel very lucky." Scott massaged his bruised arm.

She smiled in return. "A few bruises are a small price to pay for your life."

The PA system suddenly sprung to life as a stiff English, male voice broke the quiet; "All Green team – First Call. Please report for role call. Sergeant Major Air please report to the colonels office for duty. Repeat First Call Green Team and Sergeant Major Air please report for duty."

Jaime tutted. "Fantastic!" She said sarcastically. She walked towards the door. "Damn you Scott Tracy you made me late!" She grinned.

"See I told you! You just can't help yourself. The ladies love me!" He wasn't sure where that reply had come from, he was already half asleep.

"I'm no lady!" The reply was slung over her shoulder as she hurriedly made her way out of the room. Only just said in time for Scott to hear before he wilfully returned to the land of dreams.

* * *

Scott woke again a few hours later; he looked up to find Virgil studying him intently. 

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey" Virgil smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't ask that question." The reply was low, as Scott blinked heavily. Eventually closing his eyes against the feeling.

"That bad huh?" The only reply was a nod.

Virgil silently assessed his brother. He seemed more alert than last night, which was a start; he didn't seem disorientated at all.

"I'm fine." Virgil smirked at the firm response. Scott could feel his eyes on him. He slowly looked at his brother. "Really." Virgil's smirk widening was his only response.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked gently.

Scott nodded. "Yeah." He paused, working up the courage to speak. "I'm sorry, Virg" he managed eventually. Virgil's face took on a look of confusion.

"I shouldn't have gone up there by myself. I should have waited for you." Scott explained. "I'm sorry I got myself into this mess." His voice sounded stronger.

"Scott, don't be. These things happen. Do you remember everything?" Virgil frowned.

"Not really. I remember the look on your face as clear as you're sitting there. Was Gordon here?" Scott vaguely remembered hearing his brother's voice. "Or did I make that up?"

"No." Virgil smiled. "Gordon was here. You where talking a load of rubbish though. Something about ice cream and then not wanting to go to somewhere I couldn't understand."

Scott smiled nervously, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry." Virgil laughed.

"Wow, that's like twice in the space of five minutes. I could get used to this Scott Tracy who's always apologising."

They both smiled. Scott's faded first.

"You look tired." He said worriedly.

"You don't exactly look your best either right now." The attempt was to put Scott's worried expression at ease but it hadn't worked and still his eyes bored into Virgil, wanting an explanation.

"Gordon and I talked a lot last night. We had a bit of an altercation." Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Its sorted now."

"What was it about?" Virgil knew Scott would want to know all the details but he'd promised Gordon it would stay between them and he would never break a promise.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." The reply was jovial but the sincerity was there.

"So what should I be worried about?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Scott you just look after yourself. This isn't like a scuffed knee. Its serious, you need to take care of yourself. Rest up for a while."

"Virgil..." Scott wasn't up for a lecture, least of all from the brother that functioned off coffee, staying up late to finish testing and designs with Brains. "...It's really not that bad. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"No. You won't and it's not fine." Scott was shocked at the edge to his brother's voice, it was harsh and completely out of character for Virgil. He looked up, his gaze obviously conveying his surprise as Virgil apologised. "I didn't mean to snap, but you didn't see yourself Scott." Virgil's voice was quiet now.

"Jaime said you were a little shaken up?" Scott asked hesitantly.

Virgil seemed to be thinking about his reply. "Maybe I was a little. I guess I didn't expect to see you being flung through the air like that." He paused. "But that's not the point. This isn't to be taken lightly Scott." He looked to his older brother. Virgil didn't often get mad but one of the few things that did infuriate him was the way Scott lectured his brothers about looking after themselves, Virgil included, and yet when it came to his own health this lesson in life was disregarded.

"Exactly what I was saying this morning." Both turned to see Jaime entering the room. Clipboard in hand. "But its ok, Virgil because Scott's going to promise me to take it easy." She looked at him pointedly. Virgil glanced between the two of them, eventually staring at Scott's frustrated expression. The pointed conversation seemed to linger in the air for a few minutes before Jaime spoke again.

"I have your release forms here." She raised the clipboard. "I just need to examine you. Make sure those ribs aren't going to get unbearable. I'll go through your medication with Virgil and he can make sure you honour your promise."

"So you're going to get mommy checking up on me?" Scott asked grinning sarcastically. "Come on, guys."

"Well, if you insist on behaving like a child we'll have to treat you like a child." Jaime's patience was running a little thin. Virgil grinned widely at his brother's obvious disgruntlement.

"Okay." He admitted defeat. "I promise I'll be good. Bed rest and no rescues. I'll take the medicine, I swear." He was almost pleading with Jaime.

"You'd better. You got off extremely lightly. A similar case I dealt with in Wales, the young man just didn't make it. We don't usually disclose information like this but if I'm honest I was beginning to think we wouldn't get your heart started again." Scott's face fell at her words. 'His heart?' He looked to Virgil; the expression on his face confirmed his suspicions.

' Maybe this was worse than I thought.'

"My heart?" he asked slightly shocked.

"The shock caused your heart to stop. We did CPR but without a defibrillator I couldn't really do much else. Lets just say it's a good job you came back when you did." Scott couldn't really comprehend what she was saying, her words failed to sink in past 'heart to stop'.

Jaime continued. "You had a small concussion and the bruised ribs from when you landed. But the main problem was the heart failure caused you to go into shock." She looked at Scott's blank face. "Are you taking any of this in?" No response came quickly enough. "Do you understand now why it's so important you take it easy and recover from this properly?"

"Yeah. I will. Honestly." Jaime nodded. Content that he would heed her advice.

"Well it's all in the notes anyway. So your medical personnel will understand. If you have any questions call me or ask them. Okay?" Scott nodded. "Alright then, lets have a look at these ribs." Virgil winced at the bruises on Scott's side as Jaime gently brushed over them.

She finished ticking off her checklist. "Well, you've got about an hour before we can arrange transport to your craft." Scott gave Virgil a questioning look but he brushed it off. "So Scott, you can get some rest in while I have a word with Virgil. He looks like he could do with a coffee. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah he does." Scott smiled. Virgil didn't decline the offer, he did need the coffee, and Scott was surprised he didn't somehow protest. As Jaime ushered him out the room she winked at Scott. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

He was sat waiting, they had both been sat waiting for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only ten minutes. Scott was eager to leave, he felt better, a lot better but he knew it was only the drugs dulling the inevitable pain and exhaustion. Virgil knew he had to keep moving or else he'd fall asleep. 

"Okay. I'm going to take you across myself. Transport arrangements seem to have fallen through. Not a logistics vehicle in sight." Jaime wore uniform this time, a top jacket displaying her sergeants stripes camouflaged to match her uniform. "Are you ready?" The question was directed at both of them.

Virgil looked to Scott, years of training had taught him the art of reading Scott's body language easily. Not a man of words, his behaviour often painted a more accurate picture of his feelings than anything else. Virgil could see he was more than ready to leave. "Yeah. I think so." He replied as he picked up the small plastic bag containing Scott's uniform and a few personal belongings.

They followed her out to a waiting Land Rover with a large red cross on the side. A young girl jogged briskly to catch up with them. Virgil recognised her as Jackie, one of the people Jaime had brought back to help her with Scott.

"Boss!" Jaime looked up. Having got the Sergeant Majors attention, she carried on. "You're going to love this!" She said breathlessly as she grinned. "SIB have found a body on the Westcliffe Barracks, the on-call Forensic pathologist has got food poisoning, it'll take at least six hours to get another one. So the Colonel wants us to drop your friends at their what-ever-you-call-it and head on to Westcliffe. He wants us to do the forensic work up." The young girl actually sounded quite excited at the prospect but Jaime screwed her nose up.

"Why us? Can't they get someone else to do it? Its not like a dead body's going anywhere is it?" She replied testily. "I've got things to do. Patients to see to and a certain report to complete for Colonel Masters."

"According to the Staff Sergeant from SIB they think it's connected to what happened yesterday, it's been there thirty six hours already. They want us to do it because the MoD wants it done quickly. Sounds like a scandal to me, Come on! Lets go!" Her eyes where wide with delight as she practically jumped into the passenger seat. Jaime rolled her eyes slowly opening the door and sitting in the drivers seat as Virgil and Scott followed suit.

"What's the rush?" Jaime asked tiredly.

"Are you serious? Come on! They could be covering it up as we speak." Jaime tutted and started the engine gently pulling away. "Oh, while I remember control are sending two units as back up."

"Marvellous." Jaime muttered under her breath. As the young girls attention was taken to the back seat.

"So you know her well then?" She motioned to Jaime. "Is there anything we should know about our Jay then?"

"No! Corporal." Jaime interrupted.

"Sorry Boss." The girl apologised.

"You two okay back there?" Jaime asked as she smoothly turned a corner.

"We're fine." The reply was from Scott but a quick check in her rear-view mirror showed that both of the men were okay.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?" Jackie was asking eager to get to the scene.

"If you're going to be like this all day then you can walk back to Edleshaw." Jaime sighed heavily as the young girl eventually shut up.

After a few minutes the Land Rover came to a stop. "Wow. I thought you said the other one was big!" Jaime could see Scott's grin spread as soon as the words left Jackie's mouth. An older man joined them on the tarmac where Thunderbird One sat in all her glory. The two young men exchanged humorous glances.

"Sir." Jaime acknowledged.

"Sir." Echoed by Jackie who gazed up at the reconnaissance craft.

"Are these the men from International Rescue?" The older man asked sternly.

"Yes Sir. You can stand your man down now." Jaime's return was brief and to the point. Soon the tarmac was clear of all the soldiers previously guarding the ship.

"Thanks Jaime. For all you've done." Scott spoke sincerely. She blushed slightly.

"Don't be silly. You saved the lives of five men yesterday not to mention saving the British Army a serious ribbing if the press had got a hold of it." She meant it. It could have been very embarrassing.

"You saved my life." Scott said solemnly.

"It was a joint effort." She draped an arm around Virgil's shoulders.

"Thank you. I hope we meet again. Only not in similar circumstances." Scott smiled before climbing aboard the silver craft. Virgil hung back.

"Keep in touch better this time." It was muffled as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you. I'm sure mum would love to see you. You should come and visit sometime." Scott hovered by the hatch waiting for his brother.

"Maybe I will."

She pulled away, resting a hand on his chest over his heart. "And remember what I said. You can't hold everything in here." She strummed her fingers slowly. "Its just not big enough. Talk to them, or Scott at least. Anna wouldn't want you to be unhappy Virgil. You know that." He smiled sadly.

"Come on!" Jackie's impatient shout caused Jaime to groan frustrated.

"Damned body's been there thirty six bloody hours, what's ten minutes!" Virgil laughed.

"You'd better go. Or she'll drive off and leave you." Reluctantly she pulled him close once more and watched as he climbed aboard the craft. Retreating to a safe distance.

* * *

"You mind if we go see mom before we go home?" Scott's words where at the forefront of Virgil's thinking. 

"Sure"

"I know you must be tired but I really want to see her." From the one word response his brother's tiredness was obvious.

"Me too." Virgil muttered as he concentrated on the ignition sequence.

Scott sat awkwardly in the passenger seat. He heard every word of Virgil's exchange with Jaime as he'd waited near the hatch. That name reminded him of what he'd heard last night. So he wasn't dreaming? It was real. His mind wandered, he watched Virgil's flying, though kept his thoughts to himself. Was his beloved brother keeping secrets from him? The more he thought about it; that first night when Gordon was back, the morning after, the letters, the odd times when Scott had felt that something wasn't right but hadn't pushed it. It all fell into place now. Scott knew he'd made a mistake in not pushing matters when he'd found his brother asleep, empty liquor bottle at his side. Well, he wasn't going to let it slip twice. Scott Tracy was a man on a mission - to get to the bottom of this.


	5. Chapter Five

Hello everyone!!

Just wanted to say thank you (again!!) to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter and the others. Your comments are invaluable to me so please, please keep them coming.

Here's chapter Five, I hope you like it!

Thanks again,

Kim

Watching From Above

Chapter 5

The visit to their mother's grave had been depressing. Though they both felt the need to go it only served to tire them further, both physically and emotionally. They flew home in silence, neither needing to speak and both understanding each other's need to think.

* * *

"Scott." Virgil shook his brother gently. "Scott wake up, we're home."

"Already?" The elder brother asked dozily.

"Yeah already." Virgil sighed as Scott's eyes closed again. "Come on Scott. Let's get you to bed." He pulled Scotts left arm around his own shoulder and hauled him to his feet. Exhausted as the effects of the drugs had worn off, Scott took little of his own weight leaving Virgil, equally exhausted, to struggle to keep them both standing. Gently Virgil placed a hand around Scotts waist mindful of his bruises, he tried to encourage him to move.

"Come on Scott." He coaxed. "Help me out here."

"You want a hand?" Virgil had never been so pleased to hear Johns voice.

"Please." The reply was tight.

John took Scott's others arm and mirrored Virgil wrapping it around his own shoulder. "Okay. Come on Big man. I think its time you went to bed."

"I thought you were heading back to Five." Virgil puzzled, distracted by Scott's incoherent mumblings.

"Yeah, I am. Not until later on though." John informed him.

Between them John and Virgil half carried, half dragged Scott to his own room. They removed his shoes and clothing, eventually laying him down on the bed. John watched intently as Virgil pulled a nearby blanket over his older brother gently tucking it around his sleeping form.

"You should go to bed too. Dad wanted a word but I'll tell him you are too tired." John spoke softly.

"I need to see Brains first." The conversation was hushed, not that there was any danger of waking Scott.

"Okay but after that, you should go and get some rest."

"Yeah." He hardly heard Virgils reply. He watched as his older brother gently ran his fingers through Scott's dark hair, Scott stirred. "Night Scotty." He whispered.

John frowned no one called Scott 'Scotty' anymore; it was a childhood nickname that they'd grown out of long ago.

He made a grab for Virgils arm as he went to walk out of the door. "Hey" Virgil was taken aback, John spun him round. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Virgil walked away in search of Brains, but both he and John knew he wasn't fine at all. He was thinking. Thinking about Scott, about what had happened, about what Jaime had said to him, about Anna. He had a lot to think about and his mind wasn't going to shut down any time soon to allow him to sleep.

* * *

Scott opened his eyes to the dim lights of his own room; he vaguely remembered John and Virgil guiding him there. Slowly, as his vision became more capable he recognised his father sat by his bed.

"Hello son, how are you feeling?" He didn't attempt to hide the concern in his voice.

"Okay. Better for being home." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he eased himself up into a sitting position.

"You didn't look so good when you first got home" It was a statement more than a question but Scott knew his father well enough to know he expected some sort of explanation.

"I was just tired, the medication Jaime had given me was wearing off." Scott paused; his father seemed satisfied with the explanation. "Has Virgil gone to bed?" Scott asked mindful of his quandary over what to do about his brother.

"Yes." Jeff raised his eyebrows, Scott frowned.

"Why do you say it like that?" He asked, responding to his fathers aggravated tone of voice.

"Scott, when you got in, he barely kept his eyes open long enough to go through your medication with Brains. He should never have flown Thunderbird One in that condition." Jeff sighed obviously not impressed.

"What did you say to him?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Nothing. By the time I'd got to him he was in bed." Scott could tell that didn't mean his father had any intention of letting this drop, not by a long shot.

"Good." Scott's reply brought a harsh stare from his father. "That may have been my fault." Scott admitted. "I shouldn't have pushed him to go and see mom. I really wanted to go. I needed to go, and I think he did too but I knew he was too tired. I was selfish and I'm sorry. Don't blame Virgil." It was very rare that the need ever arose for Scott to apologise to anyone, let alone their father. Jeff frowned.

"Maybe I was being a little harsh." He thought out loud.

"Did you see him at all?" Scott asked. Regaining Jeff's full attention.

"Yes. For a little while. Why?" Jeff again frowned, cocking his head to one side, a questioning eye on his son.

"Did he seem okay to you?" Scott asked slowly. "Apart from tired, I mean."

Jeff's frown seemed to deepen and spread further across his face. Usually Scott and Virgil kept themselves to them themselves, neither turning to their father for help or support but instead turning to each other. The fact that Scott was asking this question worried him a little. He knew his two eldest sons shared a bond like no other. Even when they were children it was obvious the two would grow up to be close. Lucille's death had only brought them closer still, as they formed a somewhat formidable team working to look after their younger brothers. Admittedly they'd drifted apart when they'd both left home but now they were back together again, and working together had once again brought them closer still. In the several months International Rescue had been running Jeff had been re-assured that Scott and Virgil were as strong a team as they'd ever been. That was until now...

He thought carefully before replying. "He seemed a little quiet I suppose, but I just put it down to him being tired. I only saw him for a few seconds, I told him to go to bed. When I went to talk to him, all the lights where off and I assumed he'd done just that." Scott nodded to himself. "Why do you ask?"

Scott shrugged the question off. "Just wondering."

Jeff raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't usually need to 'wonder' about Virgil son. I'm sure if he had a problem he'd come to you before anyone else." Jeff tried to reassure his eldest but it only further convinced Scott that what ever it was that Virgil was hiding – no one knew.

"You want to talk about it?" Jeff could see Scott debating over whether to speak or not. Normally he would have received the standard 'no, I'll talk to him' reply, but Scott seemed to hesitate.

"No, I'll talk to him, thanks though Dad." Jeff nodded, more than a little concerned by the length of time it had taken his son to come to that decision.

Puzzled, Jeff stood up "I'll leave you to get some rest."

Scott nodded. "Okay."

"Dad!" Scott called as his father headed for the door. "Has Virgil ever spoken to you about someone called Anna?" Jeff turned to look at his son.

He shook his head. "No, he used to talk a bit about Jaime but they were never anything other than very good friends. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. Thanks Dad." Scott turned over in his bed.

Jeff opened his mouth to ask who this Anna was but decided against it, not wanting to interfere he silently left the room and his eldest son to sleep. He headed through the corridors of the villa for the kitchen. Thoroughly unnerved by his discussion with Scott he needed a hot drink or he would never sleep. His mind whirled of possible scenarios as to what was going on with his two eldest boys.

He approached the kitchen, it was dark. The only light came from the corridor but he could see a figure, hunched over in one of the chairs at the table. "Virgil?" He called out cautiously. "Is that you?"

"No." The miserable reply came. "I'm in bed asleep, like you told me."

Jeff switched the lights on low; Virgil flinched at the sudden brightness.

"Son, what are you doing sitting in here with the lights off?" Jeff worried immensely at the sight of Virgil, clad only in a pair of shorts. Hunched tiredly over a cold cup of once hot chocolate, his hair was roughly stood up on end and his features where pale and tired in the dim lights.

"Thinking." Virgil pondered for a few moments. "Couldn't sleep." He explained to his father's questioning stare as he moved for a mug and some hot water to add to his own chocolate powder.

"You want another one of those?" Jeff gestured at the cold cup. Virgil looked down noticing it was no longer steaming hot for the first time, he shook his head.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Jeff probed. "You looked exhausted when you got in, you still do."

"I guess I'm not as exhausted as I thought. My mind just won't stop working." That was what Jeff termed a 'loaded comment'. He asked the obvious question.

"What's on your mind?" He stirred his drink as he sat down at the table alongside his second eldest son, his own personal reminder of the wife he so tragically lost.

Virgil looked up to his father, obviously unsure of what to say. Jeff could see his mind wrestling with the possibility of opening up to his father. Eventually the reply came. "Every time I close my eyes I see him..." Virgil hesitated. "Flying through the air" He shook his head slowly. "I really thought he was going to die." Jeff placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "And every time I get to him and...." Virgil clenched his fists in frustration. "And I'm too late, he's dead already."

Jeff squeezed his shoulder firmly. "But you weren't too late son. Its thanks to you and Jaime that Scott is sleeping like a baby just down the hall."

Virgil let out a long breath. "I know that, I just can't stop myself from thinking 'what if?' It was so close Dad, even Jaime was starting to think we'd never get his heart going again."

Jeff sympathised with his son. In some ways it was a good thing that Virgil had been there, in the respect that he could keep Scott conscious, Scott would listen to him. In other ways it wasn't such a good thing that Virgil had been there, because whatever happened, he would take it the hardest. Jeff knew and understood that seeing Scott like that would have taken its toll. He could only imagine.

"But you did. Virgil Scott'll survive, you know he will. He's made of tough stuff, just like his father. He'll bounce back. You can't ponder over what could have been Son; you have to concentrate on what is. Scott is fine." Virgil nodded, Jeff smiled content he had reassured his son.

Little did he know he would be having this conversation again in a mere few months time. Only next time it would be with Scott.

"I'm going to bed. I think you should too." Jeff's voice was firm.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim."

Jeff frowned. "Virgil it's gone midnight."

"I know but its still warm out there. Maybe if I can really tire myself out then I'll be able to sleep."

The frown deepened. "That's not the way to go about it, Virgil."

"I know but I just need to do something. Anything."

Jeff took his cup. "Hmm, okay. G'Night son." Jeff Tracy was not a man to show a lot of emotion. Being a military man, emotion perceived as a weakness in his eyes. However as he plodded past his second born son, he gently rested his hand on his shoulder and again firmly squeezed it. He could feel the tension underneath the bare skin. No words where uttered, the gesture was enough and slowly he went off to bed, leaving Virgil to savour the rare moment.

* * *

A week or so later and Scott was recovering, his ribs were still healing but all in all, he seemed to be progressing well. Jaime had been in contact to inform them that the dead man had been identified as part of a well-known, anti-military pressure group. Scott knew she was also checking that he was keeping to his promise of rest; he had. In fact the only promise he hadn't kept was the one to himself; the one that he would talk to Virgil. Today was the day to fulfil that one too...

He nervously rapped on the wooden door, knowing his brother would be asleep. Brains had informed him of their late night discovery, he'd explained what the discovery was but Scotts mind had been in other places, as he was sure the young scientist had realised at the time. He rapped on the door again, this time firmer. He'd managed to leave it until gone 9am. Also aware that vital maintenance was to be carried on Thunderbird Two today and Virgil would not miss that.

"Virg?" He waited a few moments. "You awake yet?" He exhaled deeply before opening the door and slowly stepping into the dark room. "Can we ..." he spotted his brother sprawled across the bed, obviously asleep "...talk." He finished to himself. Looking closer at his sleeping brother he noticed Virgils head gently lolling from side to side.

"Mmm" He murmured softly, Scott got closer. He could now see the frown on Virgils face as he slept somewhat uneasily. Scott sat on the bed beside his sleeping brother; he could clearly see Virgil was enduring some sort of nightmare. "Virgil?" He gently but firmly shook him. "Virgil, Wake up!"

"Hmmm" His moved away from Scott's voice.

"Virgil!" This time he got a reply. Virgil's eyes shot open and he stared dead ahead of himself pausing to catch his breath again. Slowly his eyes met Scotts.

"You alright?" Scott asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Really, its just a bad dream that's all." Virgils attempt to reassure his elder brother was feeble and Scott frowned harder.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I want to talk about what you're doing in here." Virgil raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"I wanted to talk to you." He paused, waiting for Virgil to interrupt him, but no interruption came. He was forced to continue. "To tell you how much I appreciated you staying with me in England." Scott realised he could never fool Virgil.

"You don't have to thank me, Scott. Its nothing you wouldn't have done." He paused to study his eldest brother. Scott knew what he was doing. "So what's the real reason you're waking me up at..." He looked across at the digital alarm by his bed "...9:22"

"I don't know why I bother. You can read me like a book huh?" Scott grinned.

"I can see you're not okay. You might as well just tell me what's going on." Virgil, as he became more awake was also becoming more concerned with his brothers behaviour.

"Your right. I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?" Virgil couldn't hold the panic from his voice as he quickly sat up. Panic that something was wrong; panic that Scott would admit something was wrong.

"Nothing" Scott felt a pang of guilt for causing that sudden look in his brother's eye. "I'm fine. Its just I've been thinking a lot lately about stuff, all kinds of stuff. I got to thinking about you and me. How much I rely on you for everything."

Virgil interrupted. "Are you sure you're okay?" This kind of topic was not an easy one for Scott to discuss as Virgil well knew, it usually took several scotches to get to this stage.

"I'm fine. Just hear me out?" He paused but not long enough for Virgil to reply. "I rely on you a lot. I always have done. But over the years you've relied on me less and less. Other people lean on me, I lean on you." He paused looking up to meet Virgil's eyes. "Who do you lean on?"

Panic shot through Virgil like a drug eventually seizing control of his body, he froze. He eventually regained his composure. Jaime had said those exact words to him, the exact same sentence. That was one hell of a coincidence. Suddenly he felt angry at the prospect of his friend discussing him, his feelings, with his brother.

"Has Jaime spoken to you?" He snapped.

"No. Why?" Scott frowned. Was Virgil angry?

"No reason." The reply was short. Seeing his brother's reaction. Scott suddenly became nervous about what he was about to bring up. He felt uneasy that something was going on he didn't know about. He didn't want to open a can of worms he couldn't close and for a second he doubted himself, whether he was doing the right thing. Then it kicked in, that little voice in his head that told him of course he was doing the right thing. Virgil has never had secrets from him in the past. Had he?

There was a long pause. Before Scott spoke again. "When I was in the hospital, in England. I had this really weird, horrible dream. That there was some big secret that you were hiding from me. Silly huh?" He looked up to see Virgil looking at him dumbfounded. Scott continued looking deep into his brother's eyes, wanting answers. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Panic regained its control of Virgil, as that look returned. It reminded Scott of a rabbit, about five seconds before its run over.

"Scott..." Virgil's tone of voice was all Scott needed to hear, he was begging him to stop without saying it or even looking at him.

"Talk to me." He interrupted. "I heard what you and Jaime where talking about, I know there's something going on."

"Scott, don't make me do this." Now he was pleading, now he was saying those words.

"I'm worried about you Virgil. Whatever it is bottling it up inside isn't going to help."

That was the final straw for Virgil. He was tired, he was annoyed, frustrated and the last thing he needed was a lecture from the brother who does exactly that. He snapped. "You have NO idea what you're talking about." His voice was low, dangerously low. "And you, of all people Scott, are hardly in a position to lecture me about bottling feelings up." He used a tone that Scott had heard few times before, Virgil rarely got angry and when he did his temper was something to be reckoned with. Scott didn't understand what was going on.

"This isn't about me." Scott replied calmly.

"Your damned right its not. Its nothing to do with you." Virgil furiously pushed away the bedclothes and went to walk out of the room.

"Its everything to do with me. I'm your brother." Virgil halted, his back still turned to Scott. "I need to know Virgil. You're scaring me."

Virgil spun around to face his brother, he didn't know where this feeling of hatred had come from, he didn't even know when. But he couldn't stop it. He didn't hate Scott; he hated the way he felt, like he was being suffocated, like he didn't have a choice. He hated the way Scott made him feel guilty for not telling him and the pressure he was mounting on his brother to come clean. The way he assumed that he had to know.

"No Scott! YOU scared ME." Virgils voice never rose, even when he was angry his replies where quick and heated but he had never been known to raise his voice to anyone. Now it began to get louder, maybe only a little but the rise was there nonetheless. He continued. "Nearly killing yourself, getting flung across the room like that. And for the sake of what? Not waiting a few seconds. I was seconds behind you! But you couldn't wait. You went wading ahead, the real man." He was sarcastic, Scott sat listening.

A part of him was hurt that Virgil felt like that, a part of him was guilty, a part of him was worried but most of him was shocked. "Do you think I'm ever going to get rid of that image burned into my brain of you? Huh? Do you?" He didn't reply, he thought it best not to knowing his brothers temper. Virgil's lips formed a small smirk, Scott thought maybe he had collected himself a bit, that his hot temper was cooling. "Listening to us talking; that was sneaky." There was almost a sense of admiration in the comment. Breathing deeply Virgil ran a hand over his tired face; visibly trying to calm himself. His attempt was fruitless, consequently the rage continued. "That's stooping to new levels Scott, even for you. You think you need to know everything that goes on in this house. Well you don't. You try muscling your way in on everyone else's business. Well, I don't want your precious opinions, Scott. I don't need your support. And when I did, you weren't there. Where were you when I needed you? Off gallivanting around with your precious buddies..."

"Now hold on a minute...." After getting over the initial shock of Virgils sudden anger, his words were starting to sink in and he'd had enough. No one spoke to Scott Tracy like that, no one.

"No! You hold on a minute Scott! You were never there when I needed you. The others? Sure they go running to you! But Virgil? Ah, no, I sort myself out. Well I did!" His tone was patronising and Scott felt the need to defend himself. Despite spending time convincing himself that Virgil would regret this when he calmed down and to remain quiet.

"Look, I don't know what's the matter with you, but you have no right to say that. It's not fair, or true, I have always been there for you just like you have for me. Always." His eyes flashed with anger.

"Not when I needed you the most. Not the night it happened."

Scott swallowed, Virgil looked away, aware of what he'd just said, of what he'd just done.

The anger in the room evaporated like emptying a balloon with a simple prick. Anger was gone leaving only tension and regrets, on both sides.

"The night what happened?" Scotts voice was clear in the silence. His eyes remained on Virgil, though his younger brother looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Too much had been said, he'd gone too far.

Scott stood and walked over to his brother gripping him firmly by the shoulders, turning him to face him. "The night what happened?" He asked again, firmer. Virgil shivered. 'What had he done?' He allowed his eyes to meet Scotts. He could see the desperation behind the blue eyes. All the fire had gone now, leaving desire for answers that Virgil wasn't willing to give and pain, pain that he had caused.

He could hardly speak; he was so stunned by his own words, unwilling to believe that this had just happened. The last time Scott and he had fought had been,..........Well, a long, long time ago.

"Oh God!" He managed. "I..."He shivered again, his voice caught in his throat. "I didn't mean to..."

Scott could see the horror in his brothers eyes, he frowned, a mixture of confusion and concern. It all seemed to hit Virgil suddenly, what had been said, what couldn't be taken back.

He hadn't meant it; he'd just exploded, not able to stop himself. Scott was his brother; they were a team, a good team. He didn't want to destroy that, was he too late? Had he done that already? He was just under so much pressure to talk. Jaime wanted him to talk, he knew Scott knew something. Had he wanted to talk? So much thinking to do. So much to decide. Scott had managed to catch him off guard despite the fact he knew the questions were coming, sooner or later. How could he say those things? Where did they come from?

He was spared any more self-loathing as a soft knock on the door signified John's entrance.

"Hey!" He said cheerily. He took in the looks on his brothers faces as Scott's arms dropped to his side. Both looked upset, their eyes looked glassy. They stood close face to face.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked hesitantly as he kicked himself for asking such an obvious question.

"Kind of." Scott's reply wasn't finished when Virgil loudly disagreed.

"No. You going down now?" John nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

John left the room for Thunderbird Two silo, where he'd agreed to meet Brains. He knew from when Scott first got back form England something was wrong; Virgil's behaviour afterwards had only convinced him more and more. Though no-one had said anything while he was up on Thunderbird five. He pondered over the idea of approaching his father but dismissed it quickly if either of them found out he would be for it, he owed them his silence. The two eldest Tracy boys had done a lot for the others over the years. He couldn't help his worry though.

It was heightened again when Virgil had joined them for the maintenance on Thunderbird Two, he wasn't himself. Even Brains had asked if he was okay. He seemed to be in shock, his reactions were slower than normal and he made mistakes, dropped tools, and skipped dinner. All things Virgil Tracy never did. When it came to his job and his Thunderbird the artist in him rose with the engineer and it was a case of perfection or not at all. Virgil never made mistakes with anything, let alone Thunderbird Two.

* * *

John pondered over what to do. "Hey!" A figure wandered along the sand to where he was sat on a rock. "What's the matter?" It was Gordon. He perched alongside his older, blonder brother. John thought about his reply. Gordon wasn't his father; he could trust him not to act on what he was about to be told. Jeff Tracy did not know everything about his children. John sighed. "I think I walked in on Scott and Virgil arguing today."

Gordon laughed. "You're kidding. Right?"

"No." the reply came matching the expression on Johns face. "And today, Virgil was, he was just...."

"Clumsy?" John nodded. "Tin-tin said he wasn't himself. You know we can't do anything about this don't you? We can't tell Dad. He'll make it worse. And we can't do anything about it ourselves. There's a lot of crap between those two that we don't know about. Its better if we stay out of it." Gordon reasoned.

"Yeah I know. But what if they don't sort it out themselves? What if this is something big? Something they can't deal with? It's got something to do with when they went to England. That's when it all started." John assumed to himself.

"John, trust me they'll sort it out. This is Scott and Virgil we're talking about here. Since when have they ever been mad at each other?" John nodded, a little convinced though he still had his doubts.

"I can't help but think this is something serious Gords." John confided.

"If it was serious, we'd know about it. John, those two can't function without each other. What ever 'this' is, they'll have to get over it pretty quick if they want to survive around here. They need each other. You know that as well as I do. They'll be fine. Trust me, I'm an aquanaut." He grinned. John smiled, and for a second his worries were forgotten as the two of them joked together.

* * *

The darkness came as the sun set, he liked to watch it, it was beautiful. Not cool yet, but dark and warm, he relaxed into the chair by the pool, enjoying the humid air, the silence.

He had successfully avoided Scott all day without raising too much suspicion. He hadn't been able to concentrate though, made mistakes he shouldn't have. He'd fobbed off Brains' enquiry saying he was too tired. Scott would never have believed him but the blue-rimmed spectacled man just nodded and continued with his work.

He could feel him. Feel his eyes before he spoke. Before he saw the shadow from the lights in the house.

"Peace offering?" Scott held out a cup of coffee. Virgil took it, facing the floor, ashamed.

"I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I exploded like that at you this morning. I was tired." He sighed, "There's no excuse. I'm sorry, I was out of order. I didn't mean those things I said."

Scott sat on the chair alongside him, cup in hand. "Yes you did." He sighed. Virgil faced him for the first time.

"No, Scott. I didn't, you've always been there for me when I needed you. I was angry and tired and I lashed out." Virgil babbled. "And I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you lashed out but you were right. Otherwise I'd know wouldn't I? If I'd always been there then I'd know what the hells going on? Wouldn't I?" Scott wasn't angry he was being realistic, practical. Almost sad.

"I didn't let you support me, be there for me. It was my decision." Virgil's voice was stern but Scott countered again.

"No. When I left for the Air Force, I abandoned my responsibilities. I abandoned my family, I abandoned you." Scott's tone was remorseful.

"Scott you lived. You dedicated your life to us when Mom died. No one begrudges you going away to the Air Force and enjoying your time there. You regained your life when you joined up. It's not like you moved away and left us in the middle of the Sahara desert. We were all growing up Scott. It was time for all of us to move on." Virgil tried to emphasise how much no one had abandoned them, least of all Scott.

"We did it." Scott corrected. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of martyr. We did it together, when Mom died." He didn't give Virgil time to argue. "November '59" Virgil looked at him.

"What?"

"November '59, that was the last time I lied to you. You remember what happened?" he asked inquisitively.

"You told me you were on vacation, you'd actually crash landed the new TK-59."

"Yeah" Scott laughed. "Cost the Air Force millions. I nearly died, if Dad ever finds out. I'm pretty sure I will do. We made a promise that day."

"No more lies."

"No more lies." Scott paused. "And I've never lied to you since. You've never lied to me have you? You never told me the whole truth but you didn't lie. I didn't make you lie, because I never pushed it. I never asked, so you never told me. Well, I'm asking now." He looked at his younger brother. "Who's Anna? What's going on Virg?"


	6. Chapter Six

Hello Everyone!!

Here is Chapter Six; I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Many thanks yet again for the wonderful reviews. I know I've probably said this before but I can't stress enough how much I really appreciate the time you take to read and let me know what you think. So thank you, and please continue.

Thank you,

Kim

Watching From Above

Chapter 6

Scott's eyes alone, asked questions Virgil did not want to answer. He looked away, unable to face his brother, this was it. The moment he'd spent all day debating was now upon him; what was he going to do?

_I can't lie to Scott, maybe Jaime was right; he deserves to know. Maybe he doesn't deserve to know, he wasn't there. But he could've been if I'd let him, he would've been. Does it matter? It was over now anyway. What was Scott going to do about it? If I don't tell him he'll only get stressed about it. I owe Scott my honesty after erupting like that this morning._

"Anna..." He began. Scott swivelled on his chair to face his brother. Virgil looked ahead not daring to look at Scott. Scott listened carefully giving Virgil his undivided attention. "Was everything to me. We met in Denver, just hit it off. It was only after we'd finished there that we became more than friends." Virgil was hesitant. He spoke slowly; he was secretly surprised at how easily the words he'd held in so long came out. He always thought he'd be prepared for the day someone found out, prepared with all the answers, but he was wrong. "She was the one Scott, I know it. I never felt like that about anyone before. It was... She was special."

Scott allowed himself to interrupt as Virgil fell silent. He prodded his brother. "Was special? What happened?"

Virgil swallowed, exhaling deeply, shakily. He looked down to the coffee in his hands as if it would provide all the answers, as if it would stop the pain and hurting he felt. "October 6th." His voice shook. Scott frowned in worry as he heard the quiver to his brother's voice. He prayed for answers, a prayer that would be heard. His eyes pleaded for this secrecy to stop, pleaded to know.

"It was her birthday. We'd been out for a meal." He smiled sadly, the smile soon faded like rain falling down a window pain, leaving only sad expressions and frowning face.

Scott didn't speak, he was mesmerised by his brother's behaviour, he watched his every move like a bird of prey stalking its next victim. The few seconds of silence turned into minutes. Scott again, felt the need to urge his brother on. Anything to break the silence. The frogs chirping and insects buzzing around them was all that could be heard. Virgil seemed to be in his own world leaving Scott and reality behind; his older brother was frustrated and could stand it no longer.

"Virg? You alright?" Virgil jumped physically at the sound of Scotts voice as it echoed in his head. He turned suddenly to face Scott, who was frowning at him previous concern sharply transforming into worry. Scott saw his younger brother's eyes. Eyes Virgil had hidden from him before. Eyes brimming with moisture ready to fall at any moment. Like a dam, seconds before breaking. Virgil blinked the tears away quickly.

_Tracy men don't cry._

Scotts worry was about to be augmented to full blown panic at the sight of his brothers distress when he spoke again.

This time his voice was cracked, panicked, he spoke quickly. Rushing to get the words out, Scott struggled to understand, as his usually calm brother appeared to be panicking. "I didn't see him Scott, I swear I didn't." Scott nodded slightly; seeing it was important to Virgil he understood that. Virgil searched Scott's eyes for conformation. Scott moved closer, Virgil hardly noticed he was so caught up in getting it out now. "He came out of nowhere I didn't see the knife. Not until it was too late." Virgil swallowed, not even attempting to pause for breath, he forgot to breathe. "He wanted my wallet. Why didn't I just give it to him? It was only money."

The question was more to himself than Scott and he carried on. Seemingly talking to himself, almost oblivious of Scott's presence at all. Scott felt a knot form in his stomach. What could possibly make his brother so upset? So agitated. He was at a loss of what to do. Slowly he digested what his brother was saying as Virgil continued. "But no. I had to try and be a hero. We struggled." Virgil shook his head. Holding his breath, further depriving his lungs of oxygen. Suddenly he seemed calmer; the traumatic recital had taken his energy. He melted back into silence. A deep sigh.

"The next thing I know. I was waking up on the floor. He must've knocked me out." He paused swallowing back some of the breathlessness. "I remember thinking 'Thank God. She was ok.'" Again he shook his head. "I could see her. She couldn't have been more than a metre away. I could see her." He repeated as a ghost of a smile fluttered across his face. "Everything was alright. We were both okay." Scott could see Virgils lips begin to shake as he spoke. He felt a shiver run down his own spine as he took in Virgils shuddering form. A part of him was still in shock, but he edged closer still to his brother.

"And then..." Virgil paused, mustering the courage to say the words. "And then I got closer. I saw it. Blood. Blood everywhere. All over her. All over the floor." Virgil screwed his nose up. "That smell. Like a mixture of dried blood and still fresh." Scott's stomach lurched at the vivid description; he could only imagine how it felt to be there. Hearing this was enough, living it must have been hell.

Virgil paused again as the memories he'd tried so hard to repress came back with a vengeance. Popping into his thinking one by one. Reminding him off what he'd fought long and hard to forget.

"I called an ambulance." He swallowed. "I tried to stop the bleeding but..." He looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers. "It just kept coming. I couldn't stop it." The odd stray tear glided softly, gently down his cheeks, as he could hold them back no longer. Scott watched with sympathy as the most together of all his brothers fell apart right in front of his very eyes. He felt those eyes become redder, hotter as his brother's words and distress finally sunk in. Scott feared he knew what was coming, feared Virgil would vocalise his worst nightmare. He hung his head low, before fixing his eyes on Virgil. Begging him not say the words he feared he knew would come.

Virgil seemed to drift off into a world of his own. The memory of that night playing over again in his mind, as it had done so many times before. Like watching television, the picture was clear but far away.

_That cold, dark, damp street. The hard, unforgiving concrete and the thing that most stood out; the smell._

_He gently kneels beside her, carefully pulling her into his lap. He felt the blood dampen his clothes. "I'm sorry." His voice could hardly be heard in the total silence, it was whispered and shallow. _

_She looks up to him with tired eyes, smiling. "Kiss me." Her English accent soft but sure._

"_I don't want you to go." His voice waivers from soft to shaking, gentle but broken._

"_Promise me you'll live. For me. There must be someone else out there for you Virg. Or this wouldn't..." Her energy dissipating quickly. "It wouldn't be happening." She smiles again. He shakes his head vehemently. She breathes unsteadily. "Promise me, you won't ruin your life because of..." another pause to regain some energy. "...Me. I need you to do that for me. Don't deprive this world of little Virgil Tracy's." She smiled again. Frowning at the unbearable pain she felt. This would be the hardest thing she had ever done. Asking the man she loved, her man, to go and find someone else. Hard but necessary._

"_You're depriving the world of little Anna Air's," He argued feebly, hardly suppressing the tears at all._

"_I can't do anything about that. You can."_

"_Fight. Just hold on a little longer. The ambulance won't be long. Please." He begs._

"_I'm doing my best Virg." Her body trembles in his arms. "Promise me. Please do this last thing for me?"_

"_I promise. But I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me." She places a bloody hand alongside his pleading eyes, shaking, almost violently. "I love you." He allows her to guide him towards her._

"_I love you too." She mutters. Their final words muttered before their lips met in a gentle, firm, final clinch._

_He pulled away slowly, the realisation that she's gone hits him hard and he holds her tight. No longer needing to worry about the pain he causes her he cried heartily into her still, lifeless form._

_The cold concrete floor, gives no comfort, nor the darkness. As he rocks to and fro, her limp body still held tightly in his arms. The dim, damp air circulates around the harrowing, breathtaking sobs. The silence interrupted only by a siren. Two minutes too late._

The silence ate away at him more and more with each second that passed.

"Virg?" Virgil blinked; another tear fell down his cheek. Scott had moved to sit alongside him. One leg tucked under himself. Facing his brother, he reached out and placed a hand on Virgils shoulder. Virgil noticed for the first time his brother's proximity. Scott felt the flinch beneath his grip.

"She died. Right there in that alleyway. Right there in my arms." Virgil spoke as if seconds had passed not minutes.

The knot in Scott's stomach rose to his throat. He could hardly comprehend this. He swallowed but it didn't go away. "Oh God." He heard himself say as his brother spoke the words he'd prayed not to hear. "Virg." His own voice was shaky, he tried to pull Virgil closer, he could feel him trembling but Virgil resisted. Pushing Scott away.

"No." he muttered. "Don't Scott." He exhaled a big breath, trying to calm himself. Afraid if he let himself be held he'd loose any dignity he had left.

"You know what the worst thing is?" There was no answer to the question and Virgil continued. "He took nothing. My wallet, my watch. He took none of it. Absolutely nothing, yet he took everything. Kind of ironic huh?" Virgil laughed shakily.

Scott didn't laugh. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. For once he couldn't fix this, he couldn't make things better. He couldn't tell his brother that everything would be okay. For the plain and simple reason that it wasn't, it hadn't been and it wouldn't be. His mind drifted to the young man sat in front of him. Wearily he studied his brother. He'd been through so much in his short life, so much he didn't deserve. The guilt hit him. So many questions flooded his mind. Why didn't he know about this? How could Virgil not tell him? How did he hide something this big? How did he not notice? His conscious raced. Virgil was right; he'd let him down. Well and truly. But why hadn't Virgil told him?

He began slowly, not wanting to startle his already fragile younger brother. "That was the night it happened? That was the night I let you down?" His voice scratched in his throat. Guilt and self-loathing rising to the surface as again his first thoughts were about how he felt. He was reminded of how he'd let himself drift away from Virgil because of the geographic distance they were apart. He was disgusted at his own behaviour as he realised what his brother had gone through, alone. What a terrible brother he'd been.

"You didn't let me down Scott. I know if I'd said anything you'd have been there like a shot. But I thought it best not to."

"Why?" Scott asked amazed at the revelation.

"You had a lot on. You'd just got the go ahead for the Spanish Mission. You and Katie were progressing. You where already worried about Alan flunking his finals and Gordon was still recovering. The last thing you needed was me crying on your shoulder." He looked up to see Scotts shocked face.

He closed his mouth before replying. "I can't believe that even then, you were thinking of the others. Of me. It's what I'm here for Virg. That's what we do, support each other." Scott frowned in disbelief at his brother's selflessness.

"I wasn't thinking of the others at first. I wanted someone to just take me away. To tell me it wasn't real, that it would be okay. I needed someone to..." he hesitated. "To hold me. To tell me I wasn't on my own. I needed someone to pull me back together again. The hospital said I couldn't leave unless I had someone to look after me; I had a concussion. I didn't want to call Dad or the others, I didn't want them to see me looking so..." He didn't finish that sentence. "So I called you."

Scott became even more dismayed. Virgil had tried to contact him; even worse.

"I don't remember." He admitted.

"You wouldn't." Virgil smiled. He wasn't angry or upset any more. Just exhausted. "You could hardly hold the 'phone straight. You'd just got the go ahead. You were out celebrating. I couldn't hear a word you were saying. I don't think you even realised it was me."

Scott winced at the words. He did not usually drink excessively however in the Air Force he had been swayed a few times. After a tough mission or the customary drink when a new assignment was commissioned. It was normal behaviour back then. Virgil had heard many a story of when he'd been 'out with the boys.'

Virgil's words stung him to the very bone, like a thousand bee stings all over his body. The thought that his brother wanted his support, needed him and he wasn't there hurt more.

"I'm so sorry Virgil. You're right; I've let you down. But I'll make it up to you. I promise you. You'll never be alone again. You'll never have to go through anything on your own." Scott tried to make his brother believe how much he meant those words. How he wanted his forgiveness, though he felt he didn't deserve it.

Virgil just smiled at him. "I had plenty of opportunity to tell you Scott. It was my fault and no one else's that I did it alone. And I stand by that decision. Everyone had their own stuff going on at the time. Besides I had Jaime. She looked after me. We looked after each other." Suddenly he felt the need to explain why he hadn't taken the time to tell anyone else sooner.

"I found that people who knew me treated me different, like I was going to break all the time at the slightest comment to do with death. I liked how it was at home, without that. It was a break from being the guy whose girlfriend was murdered. I guess a part of me was scared at how I'd get treated if you guys found out. The way people looked at me changed, the way they acted around me. I wasn't me anymore. I know that doesn't make sense. They were only trying to help but it felt like I was living in a glass box. I couldn't bear it to be like that here. To be treated like that by John, Gordon, Alan. What about Tin-tin and Kyrano? What would they say?" He swallowed looking up to Scott's glassy eyes.

"They'd say it doesn't matter. We're your family we're supposed to support you at times like that. No-one would've treated you any different." Scott was becoming frustrated by his brothers concern for other people's thoughts.

"People didn't do it on purpose Scott. It was a reaction."

"Don't forget we know what that feels like. When Mom died lots of people stared at us too." Scott tried to understand how his brother had felt by comparing it to his mother's death.

"This was completely different though. I loved Mom. But I loved Anna in a different way. It's not the same thing." He paused.

"That wouldn't happen here. You know we'd never treat you any different." Scott suddenly doubted that last statement. "Don't you?"

Virgil nodded. "I guess."

"No guessing." He paused. "Does dad know?"

Virgil shook his head quickly. "No and he can't find out. You have to promise me you won't say a word. It'd just remind him of Mom."

Scott sighed. "Virgil he'll understand better than most of us. You can't think about everyone else all the time. You have to think of you sometimes."

"Promise me Scott. Or he finds out about the crash landing." The firmness in his voice was unmistakable. Virgil had inherited most of his mother's features. But the Tracy sternness was there all right.

Scott nodded. "Okay. If you promise me this'll never happen again. We don't have secrets anymore right?" Virgil nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He admitted after a pause. "I'm not sorry I didn't tell you. But I'm sorry about the things I said this morning, they weren't true Scott. I couldn't have asked for a better brother. I'm sorry that it hurts you that I didn't tell you. I know it does. I can see it. But I had to keep it to myself. It was for the best."

Scott disagreed but reasoned this would go on all night. "What happened at the hospital?"

"It all happened so fast. I don't really remember a lot. I went home with Jaime, she looked after me then after the funeral she went back to England and I went to New York. Started work for Atlanta Airways. When I got 'the call', I didn't hesitate. I had nothing to loose anymore."

"It sounds lonely." Scott pondered out load.

"It wasn't. I spoke to you regularly and Dad occasionally. Jaime called most weeks. I carried on living my life. It was what she wanted." There was a pause before Virgil spoke again. There was a chill in the air now. "Sometimes if I close my eyes. I'm right back there in that alleyway." He closed his eyes. He contemplated whether to go on or not. "I don't understand. Why her? I was the man. I was the threat. He should've killed me."

"No." Scott voiced his concern. "Don't you ever say that." He swore. Virgil opened his eyes. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

Virgil smiled wryly. "C'mon Scott, you'd manage. Sure you'd be upset but you'd get over it. You wouldn't have any little brother jumping on you saying spiteful things when all you're trying to do is help him."

"I can't believe we're even discussing this. I know I should've been there to say this at the time but there isn't a person in this household who doesn't care a lot about you Virg. Me included." Scott reiterated his words by firmly squeezing his shoulder.

"I wonder sometimes. If I'll ever get the chance to tell her how sorry I am. It was my fault it happened. If I'd just given him my wallet he would've gone off to get his next fix and I'd have a mortgage and 2.4 children by now."

"You can't know that." Scott quickly countered these thoughts. "You can't know he wouldn't have killed you both anyway. We should be thankful you're alive. There was nothing you could have done Virgil. You said that yourself. Sounds to me like she died happy. Her last few moments were spent with the man she quite clearly loved and adored." Virgil smiled briefly. "I do think you should talk to Dad though." Scott's suggestion was met with more than a little resistance.

"I can't Scott. I'd never spoken about it to anyone until tonight and you have no idea how hard it was for me to tell you." He tried to explain but Scott was having none of it.

"I can only imagine how you felt, how you feel. Dad knows how you feel."

"You can't compare my relationship with Anna to Mom and Dad. We were together a year not a decade. We didn't have kids. We didn't sacrifice our dreams for a family."

"You were in love." Scott added.

Virgil puzzled over that. "Maybe we were but I've done it now. There's no point in dredging up both of our pasts and just making everyone upset. It's gone. Over. She's gone. And she's not coming back."

"You miss her." Scott read his brother's thoughts. "That's understandable."

"Of course I miss her. Every second of every hour of every day but that's not going to change things now." Virgils point was brief and practical. He was right nothing could bring her back.

They sat in silence.

"That picture and those letters they were from her too?" Virgil nodded numbly. He expected to feel relieved but he didn't.

"It was a year since..." he didn't finish. As a sudden wave of loss hit him.

"It won't happen again. I'll never fail you again Virgil." Scott tried to pull Virgil towards him. Still in a state of shock at tonight's revelations. Virgil pushed him back.

"Please don't Scott" The small reply to his gesture came.

"Why not? You said you needed someone to hold you. I might be a couple of years late but I'm here." He managed a small smile.

Virgil shook his head. "Tracy men don't cry, remember?" Virgil smiled. "I can't hold it together if you...." Too late, Scotts arms where wrapped around his body tightly. He resisted at first but soon melted into the warmth, the safety. He couldn't help it as the tears began slowly at first, then more steadily. Before long the sound of Virgils sobs was the only thing that broke the silence, Scott tried to soothe him like he had done when they where younger. But they weren't younger anymore, they were grown men. This wasn't a scraped knee or even a broken arm, it was much worse. Scott held Virgils head and shoulders as they heaved under the immense pressure.

"I'm sorry Scott." The words where hardly audible over the sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh" Scott winced at his brother's sobs, "Its Okay. Shh" He gently ran his fingers through Virgil's hair kissing him lightly on the head as he tried to stop his own tears from falling, barely managing.

They sat like that for some time. Eventually the sobs subsided; Scott thought Virgil had fallen asleep. So when he spoke, even the softest whisper startled him.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" He pulled his head away from Scotts shoulder. Scott took in his tear stained, red face.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't" Virgil answered quickly.

"That doesn't mean I think it's the right thing to do. It means I respect it's you decision to make." Scott swallowed back his own upset; that could wait until later.

"Boy's? Is that you?" Scott felt Virgil jump besides him at the sound of their father's voice. Panic-stricken eyes met his.

"Don't worry. Stay here. I'll sort it." Scott slowly got to his feet and walked to meet his father who was heading towards them out of the house. Virgil sat in quite contemplation.

* * *

"What did you tell him?" Scott was only just within hearing distance when the question came, obvious concern in the voice.

"Nothing." Scott replied as he walked towards where his brother sat. "Just that we were talking."

"But you didn't say what about?" Virgil asked obviously distressed at the thought.

"I said I wouldn't." Scott told him firmly.

"Sorry. I don't want you to have to lie to him Scott." Virgil felt a pang of guilt at his brother covering up for him.

Scott merely sighed. "It's not the first time and it sure as hell won't be the last." He smiled. "It's getting cold out here. He'll be getting suspicious. We should go in."

Virgil nodded. "Okay, Thanks Scott." Scott just smiled, his mind still reeling.

* * *

Two storeys up. Gordon spied his brothers heading towards the house talking quietly between themselves.

"John!" He called. "Come here." The older, lethargic man appeared at the balcony door.

"Couldn't sleep? Is your back playing you up?" He asked, yawning. His copper haired brother hushed him, beckoning him over. John complied.

"I told you they'd be okay didn't I?" He asked smugly. John followed his line of vision eventually seeing his two elder brothers walking together, talking. Despite his extreme dormancy John felt a smile spread across his face, a reassuring smile. Things in the Tracy household were looking up.

* * *

Assuming the rest of the household was asleep the two eldest brothers headed for their respective rooms. Coming to a halt outside Virgils, Scott spoke up.

"Remember what you promised?"

Virgil nodded. "I'm sorry about all this Scott." He said in a hushed whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Scott reassured him.

Virgil stared at his words. "Scott, I've never cried like that. Not even on the night it all happened. Not since Mom died when I was a kid." He looked to the floor self – consciously.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Virg." Virgil wasn't convinced. "If anyone should be sorry it's me. I'm the one that let you down. Being upset doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you a person. Leaving the one person who has stood by me all my life, on his own to cope with something like this. I'd say that qualifies."

"Scott, we've been through this." Virgil sighed. "You never left me on my own. I didn't give you the chance."

"Well, if that 'phone call wasn't a cry for help I don't know what was." Scott interrupted.

"Stop it! I had plenty of opportunity. What's done is done Scott." He nodded reluctantly, having to agree with that comment. Scott Tracy may be a hero to the thousands of people's lives he saved with International Rescue. He may be an idol to his younger brothers. But even he couldn't turn back time.

There was a long silence. "I'm proud of you. Dad would be too. If you told him." Scott smiled, Virgil returned it wearily. "You've done really well Virgil. To cope with all this."

Virgil scoffed in reply. "You didn't see me Scott. I was a wreck at first. I just felt numb. I wanted to pretend it wasn't happening. So I did. That's not coping."

"But you're coping okay now. I mean you've been able to talk to me about it." Scott tried to get through to Virgil that he had done the right thing in telling him. "You came out the other side. I couldn't have done that. Not without a nervous breakdown. You're a braver man than me." Virgil protested at that, in his eyes there would never be a braver man than Scott Tracy. He'd seen him at his worse and at his best, and so could confidently say he knew no one more stout-hearted and valiant than his older brother.

Suddenly Virgil yawned. Scott noticed how worn he looked, tired and frail. On impulse he pulled him towards him. "Go get some rest. You're never going to have to be on your own again Virgil, ever. I swear, not as long as there's breath in my body." Virgil pulled away, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Scott wanted so much to make everything okay, but deep down he knew he couldn't. Eventually he headed for his own room, leaving Virgil to go to bed.

Virgil, exhausted by how much today had taken out of him fell into a fitful slumber, the memories he had suppressed for the last year rearing their ugly heads and taking ultimate control of his subconscious.

Scott meanwhile lay awake, unable to get his brothers words out of his head. His mind played over the night's conversation. He tried to manoeuvre his mind into some kind of understanding of the revelation. As far as he was concerned, Virgil had been right that morning, he'd let his younger brother down, he'd failed him and, no matter what Virgil said Scott would never be convinced otherwise. There was only one thing he could be certain of; this would never happen again.

He lay awake, waiting to wake up from this nightmare. He glanced across at the digital display on the clock, by his bed and deep down he knew this was one nightmare he never would wake from. Because despite the hours he'd spent persuading himself otherwise; this was his reality.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey Guys!!

Finally!! I have been trying to put this chapter up since Monday! Anyway, here it is, Chapter Seven!! Thank you for the very kind reviews for chapter six. They are appreciated a great deal more than I can explain. I can't tell you how great it feels to know that firstly: people are actually reading this and secondly: they like it. There is nothing better than starting off a bad day (filled with five hours of boring seminars and tedious tutorials) with a good review! So please feel free to continue with them! (Hint!) I love that feeling when I put a new chapter up, or get a review and I'm thinking will they love it? Will they hate it? Is this going to be good or bad? I had no idea how nerve wracking the whole experience is!

Here's chapter seven then, I really hope you like it.

Thanks!

Kim

Watching From Above

Chapter Seven

Four months later some sort of normality had returned to Tracy Island. Virgil had no doubt whether Scott would tell his brothers after promising not to, his only doubt was whether he would see fit to go and tell their father. He knew Scott would only be trying to do the right thing, but he also knew he couldn't cope with it just yet. He had told Scott those very words in response to several of his older brother's failed attempts to convince him to talk to their father. It seemed to be a ritual they'd go through; every now and again Scott would try and talk Virgil into confessing his secret. And every time Virgil would come out with the same excuses. He wasn't ready to talk to his father about Anna and he knew that by and large he had come to terms with his loss now; something his father would never be able to do. They all knew, deep down that their father would never be able to come to terms with the loss of their mother. Scott and Virgil knew best of all; they had witnessed the effects their mother's death had on him. The devastation and the despair, they observed the phenomenal change as their 'Daddy' was taken away and replaced by the man they now know as 'Father', on the night she died. Virgil was insistent his father should not have to relive the pain he had felt, he truly believed it would be easier for him if he never found out. Truth be known, he feared his fathers reaction, he detested the childhood memories he harboured deep inside. Memories of the way he looked at him; the hurt in his eyes when forced to look upon the child that incarnated her very spirit and he was not willing to relive those childhood recollections. He was not prepared to put his father through yet more heartache, not prepared to have him look upon him with those torturing eyes, overflowing with suffering and torment, the eyes he saw so frequently. In any case, he decided; ignorance was bliss.

True to his word Scott had told no one and truth be told it was beginning to eat at him. He understood what Virgil had meant, though he tried not to treat him any different he found himself checking up on his younger brother. Constantly being aware that Virgil had been through this horrific experience made him able to see the cracks in his younger brothers clam demeanour. Actions that to the others where normal, to Scott seemed far from normal. Of course he realised he was over analysing most things, but if it were up to him he'd wrap Virgil up in bubble wrap and put him in a box in the bottom of his wardrobe. Along with all his other most prized possessions. He would do anything to protect his brother from going through a similar experience.

He had tried on more occasions than he cared to remember to convince Virgil to talk to their father. Knowing it would help him, knowing his father of all people would understand. Virgil's constant excuses, he had to admit, were valid. He had seen his father's downfall after their mother's death and like Virgil, did not wish to repeat the exercise. He also knew how Virgil felt about his relationship with his father especially after its rapid deterioration following his mother's death. Virgil wasn't the only one to see that look cross their fathers face with every glance at him. And Scott had watched on, as despite his best efforts, their father distanced himself from his second eldest son. He had curled up with Virgil in his arms most nights in the aftermath of his mother's death trying to convince his closest friend that his father didn't mean it; that he did love him really. Virgil had never fully believed it though; always assuming he caused his father more pain just by being around him. When the topic of International Rescue has first been discussed, their father was quite plain that none of them were forced to take part and Scott had wondered if Virgil would turn down his offer on the grounds of the hurt Jeff unwittingly displayed in his presence. Things had gotten better after Virgil's eighteenth birthday, partly due to Grandma getting a bit tipsy, always one to say it how it is; she ended up telling her son a few more home truths than she normally would. But Scott knew as well as Virgil and his father did that it had always been there, and it always would be. Short of plastic surgery Virgil would never change how he looked and even with plastic surgery he couldn't change how he was; the characteristic, the mannerisms, it was in his nature.

Virgil could often feel him before he saw him, Scott's eye's followed him most places and he was fully aware of why. He had pondered over whether it was the right thing to tell Scott about his past; coming to the conclusion that Scott would have kept digging until he found out anyway. He knew his older brother felt incredibly guilty about the whole affair and that there was little he could do to change that. Despite his reassurances Scott was adamant he'd let Virgil down and would make up for it. Virgil on the other hand knew that there was no 'making up' to be done.

Sometimes Scott's over eagerness to be around him made him frustrated but he'd known this would happen deep down. Scott was his best friend but first and foremost he was his big brother. And Virgil admitted that had the situation be reversed he'd be exactly the same. Every time the frustration built up into anger, an image of Scott would pop into his mind; he knew his older brother was more than a little hurt Virgil hadn't told him sooner. He could see it plain enough in his eyes the night they'd talked. As soon as he was reminded of that, the frustration and anger would be gone in a second. Scott was just doing his job; he was just playing his part. He was being a big brother.

Over the last few month's things quietened down a little. International Rescue was busy and there was little time between call – outs to sleep let alone do anything else. John had returned to Thunderbird Five though Gordon supplied him with regular updates as to what was happening on Tracy Island. Gordon knew of his older, blonde brother's worry for Scott and Virgil after the 'incident' he'd walked in on. But Gordon had done his part reassuring John that all was well. And it was. Scott and Virgil were as thick as thieves again. He and Alan had done their part in keeping up the high spirits of the house (much to Grandma's annoyance) and International Rescue was functioning well. This was exactly how their new lives were supposed to work out. Scott had been right. Sure, it'd been hard at first settling back into family life after being so long and so far apart from one another but they'd done it. Now they were a team far superior to any other, far more formidable than any other. The rest of the world relied them on. And to the rest of the world they were invincible.

* * *

"Alan!" Scott exclaimed just above the hum of normal conversation in the noisy kitchen.

"What?" He spoke in reply, spitting crumbs everywhere as he tried to talk and eat at the same time.

"That was my toast." Scott pointed out grumpily.

"Oh. Thorry" Still spewing crumbs, he handed the plate of half eaten toast back to Scott, who looked at it with disgust.

"No thanks."

"Now boys, come on! Don't argue there's plenty for everyone!" Grandma admonished. Alan threw Scott a smug grin. "And Alan don't speak with your mouth full!"

The grin dropped as Scott shoved him, good-naturedly towards the table. "Sit down." He laughed.

"Mother! What are you doing?" Jeff asked walking in on the mayhem, coffee in hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked sharply.

"You should be packing. Where's Tin-tin? I thought she was cooking breakfast this morning." He looked around the room as if searching for the young lady.

"Well, I sent her to help Brains out." She looked up as the topic of their conversation entered the room, speaking quietly to themselves. "Ah, here they are." She smiled sweetly, before turning back to her Son. "I'm quite capable of cooking breakfast, Jeff." She added sternly.

"But we have to be at Cousin Michaels before eleven a.m. Really!" He exclaimed. "You'll never be ready and I have a meeting to attend." He sighed.

"Stop worrying. I'm ready." She said, handing a plate full of food to Gordon.

"Very well." Jeff admitted defeat. Arguing with his mother was just a waste of breath. He turned to see several smirking faces at his futile attempt to sway her. He just shook his head as he sat down at the table.

Scott watched from the breakfast bar as one by one the family filed into the room.

"Where's Virgil?" Jeff asked. Noticing the absence of his second eldest son.

"He was up 'till the early hours this morning. Sorting out Thunderbird Two." Gordon informed his father. "Probably having a lie-in."

"Mmm" Tin-tins lips hovered over the steaming cup of coffee in her hands. "Mudslides are messy business." She thought out loud.

"You can say that again." Gordon agreed. "You should've seen the mess! It took me nearly four and a half hours to clean the cockpit and that only had the mess us three had made. The hold must've been disgusting. We must've transported at least three hundred people to that village."

"343" Scott sat down next to his father. He reached for the butter.

"Wow!" Alan exclaimed, "That's a lot. And how many died?"

"23" Scott's voice held an air of disgust now. Everyone knew how he hated to fail.

"At least we saved a lot more than died." Alan tried to look on the up side.

"Yeah and I'm sure that'll be a great comfort to the 23 families who did loose someone." Scott's voice was bitter and sarcastic.

"Scott." Jeff Tracy's voice silenced them all.

It was Gordon who broke the silence they ate in. "Guess we should just be grateful Virgil's ok. When that second rockslide fell, I really thought it was going to hit him. He had a lucky escape."

Scott nodded thoughtfully.

"Not that lucky. He took quite a bang to the head." Alan carried on eating, oblivious to the two sets of eyes staring incredulously at him.

Scott saw his fathers head shoot up, and his brow crease with newfound worry.

"He's fine." Scott intervened. "Paramedics checked him out, couldn't find anything wrong with him."

"Couldn't find anything at all in fact!" Gordon's attempt at humouring the situation fell on deaf ears as his father carried on regardless, though Tin-tin smirked athis effort.

"And why wasn't this mentioned at the debriefing?"

Scott opened his mouth to answer but Gordon beat him to it.

"It was trivial Dad." He backed Scott's view. "The paramedics said he was fine. There's not a scratch on him. He's just tired. That's all." He threw Alan a black look as Scott made a similar gesture.

"Hmmm." Was Jeff's only reply. Scott got the distinct impression he wasn't happy and decided to make his exit.

"Brains. Do you need a hand with the gas testing still?"

"Err. No....err…. thank you... Sc…Scott. Virg...Virgil's going to .err…. help…. m...me."

Scott nodded. "Okay. Well, I guess I should go and make a start on all the paperwork from yesterday." With that he was gone.

Gordon threw Alan a disgruntled glare; he merely cocked his head questioning his brothers irritation in return.

* * *

It was nearly lunchtime when Scott had finished his paperwork and headed for the kitchen; the smell of food filled the air.

Jeff had reluctantly left for his meeting on the mainland but not before quizzing Scott about Virgil's condition. He'd dropped their Grandmother off on a visit to their cousins on the way.

Scott had sighed in relief as he'd seen his father's jet sore in the skies above; he had made a mental note to have a word with Alan.

"Still no sign of Virgil yet?" Scott asked as he watched Tin-tin hover expertly over several simmering pans.

"Yes." She paused to taste something adding some kind of condiment to the saucepan. "He surfaced about an hour after you disappeared off to the study. I think he's in the lab at the back of Thunderbird Two's hangar. Doing some testing for Brains on something."

"Yeah." Scott said. "Some gas or something."

Scott had always been the most difficult for her to read; she knew he kept his feelings a close guarded secret. Like everyone else on the island, she was aware of the close relationship he had with Virgil, Alan regularlytold her of the sacrifices the two of them had made to help bring the others up. And she often thought that as a result of this forced maturity at such a young age, his emotional development had suffered greatly. However on this occasion, even she could see he wanted a reason to go down to the lab. She added; "You can do down and tell him lunch will be ready in about twenty minutes. Brains is working with Alan on Thunderbird Three's upgrade. You can tell them too, if you wouldn't mind." She smiled, knowing she had to make it sound like he was doing her a favour.

He nodded. "Sure." He waved a hand as he disappeared off en route to Thunderbird Two's hangar.

* * *

"Virgil?" Scott winced as his voice echoed off the walls of the hollow silo.

He entered the workhouse to see Virgil at in an office chair, his head in his hands.

"Hey." Scott greeted. Suddenly taking in Virgil's appearance a worried frown crossed his features. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Virgil replied. "Just got a bit of a headache. That's all." He admitted.

"Headache?" Scott asked, perching on the workbench.

"Yeah." Virgil rubbed at his eyes.

"Have you been sick? Do you feel sick?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah. I think maybe I do have a concussion." Virgil blinked.

Scott headed for the first aid kit attached to the wall, taking out a pencil light he returned to perching on the workbench.

"What?" Virgil smiled. Taking the light out of Scott's hand. "It's fine." He grinned.

"Do you feel tired?" Scott asked, ignoring him.

"A little." Virgil admitted.

"Any trouble seeing straight?" He made a grab for Virgil's hand and the pencil light, but Virgil pulled away. "Give me that." It wasn't a question.

"Scott. Stop it. I'm fine." Virgil protested. Keeping his grip on the light.

"Okay. Well, if you won't let me check you out. You should go and see Brains." Scott frowned again as Virgil resisted the idea.

"Maybe I will later but I'm busy right now." He said sternly.

"Virg..."

"Scott." Virgil cut him off. "I don't think you're in a good position to lecture me here." Scott thought about that comment for a while, eventually agreeing he let the matter slide.

"Okay. But I think you should see someone." Scott pushed.

"I will!" Virgil smiled exasperatedly "Just not right now. I have had a few concussions before y'know?"

Scott studied him knowing that comment was well designed to shut him up. He fell into the trap.

"Tin-tin says lunch will be ready in about twenty minutes." He changed the subject.

"Can you do me a favour?" Scott nodded. "Can you get me a sandwich? If I stop for lunch I'll never get it finished."

"Sure."

With that he headed out of the workshop and up to the kitchen. He laughed to himself, Virgil was constantly lecturing Brains about how he shouldn't skip meals to finish experiments and here he was doing exactly the same thing. He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

Surfacing a few moments later he made his way back to the hangar. "Scott!!" Gordon's voice wafted down from the balcony above as he walked briskly across the hangar floor, tray in hand. He looked up. "Lunch is ready."

"Yeah I know." Scott spoke loudly, so as Gordon could hear him. "I'm just taking this to Virgil." He held up the tray in his hands. Gordon mumbled a response that wasn't clear enough for Scott to hear against the echoing. He tutted to himself and continued on his way.

As he entered the small room, Virgil was leaning heavily on the workbench. One clenched fist pressed up against his head. "Virgil? What's wrong?" Scott rushed over to him. Placing the tray absently on a bench.

"Nothing." Virgil said through gritted teeth. "My head." Was all he managed to get out. He turned to face Scott; his eye's rolling into nothingness before he caught sight of his brother.

Scott saw him sway; reaching out to steady him, he was surprised when Virgil collapsed bonelessly into his arms. He gently laid him on the floor. "Virgil? Can you hear me? Virg?" No response was forthcoming and he immediately called for help. Within seconds Brains was there, closely followed by the rest of the family. They hovered outside the small room waiting for news

Nearly ten minutes passed before Scott resurfaced from the room. "Gordon. Come with me. Tin-tin, call Dad, will you? Tell him we're taking Virgil to hospital." She nodded before hurrying off. Afraid to ask questions and knowing Scott was in full command mode, she resided herself to the fact that Brains would inform her of what was going on.

Meanwhile Gordon and Alan stood outside the room.

"What's wrong with him Scott?" Alan asked.

"I don't know. Look, stay here in case Brains needs you. Okay?" Alan nodded urgently, seeing Scott's hurry.

"Come on Gordon." Gordon trotted, struggling to keep up as Scott hurried across the tarmac.

"Where are we going Scott?" The amber eyes bore at him.

"We need to prep the jet. Brains wants to take Virgil to hospital." Scott spoke quickly and Gordon thought for a few moments before replying.

"Well, why?"

"I don't know!" Scott was beginning to get frustrated. "We have to work fast." He calmed himself down.

"Then why don't we use Thunderbird One?" Gordon asked frowning.

"Gordon! Can you just help me out here! I know what I'm doing. If there's some kind of pressure on his brain, the G forces in Thunderbird One would be too much for his brain…." He stopped realising what he'd just let slip. He hadn't meant to snap or to even let on to his younger brother that he knew anything more than they did.

"His brain?" Gordon froze.

"Gordon!!!" Scott tried to hurry him along. "Come on!" Eventually it sunk in, and Gordon moved quickly to ready the jet for flight.

* * *

They had whisked Virgil off as soon as they'd landed; now they waited. Sat in a small room they waited for news. Each second ticked by slower than the last. Scott looked around the room; Tin-tin and Alan sat to the left of the door, hands tightly wound together. Gordon sat hunched over deep in thought, he subconsciously played with the set of keys in his hand. Brains periodically cleaned his glasses and replaced them. Scott watched them all, willing his father to get here. No one dared to speak, the silence was nasty, the only sound to be heard where shaky breathes or harrowing sighs.

The door swung open quickly, everyone looked up in anticipation.

"Dad!" Scott was immediately relieved.

"What the hell happened?" Jeff exclaimed.

"He said he had a headache, and then he just collapsed." Scott filled him in sadly.

"Did you check him over Brains?" The questions fired out.

Scott intervened. "He was just finishing the testing then he was going to go and see Brains."

Jeff sighed heavily sitting down on a vacant chair, briefly running a hand over his face. "Does John know?" He asked suddenly.

"I called him, Mr Tracy. After I'd finished talking to you. And Mrs Tracy too. I told them if we needed to we'd pick them both up." Jeff nodded his thanks to Tin-tin. "Mrs Tracy took quite some persuading." The young girl smiled, attempting to lighten the mood. Scott smiled back, at least she was trying. He noticed her hands were no longer glued to Alan's.

"It's just a concussion. Right Dad?" Alan's voice betrayed his positive statement.

Gordon looked to Scott. Aware he knew more than he was letting on.

"I don't know Alan. We'll find out soon." Alan smiled shakily.

"Dad." Scott's eye's met his fathers. "You've had a long flight. You want a coffee?" A message passed between them, Gordon picked up on it though no one else appeared to. Too engrossed in their own thoughts.

"Sure." They stepped outside.

"What is it Scott?" He asked sharply.

"Brains said that one of his pupils was bigger than the other. He thinks there's some kind of pressure on his brain." Scott exhaled shakily, leaning up against a wall. Jeff looked at him frown deepening further.

"Are you telling me this is more than a concussion?" he asked clearly.

"We don't know what it is Dad. Brains just said to get him to a hospital as soon as possible." Scott looked anxiously to his father.

"Okay." Jeff nodded trying to remain calm. "I take it Gordon and Alan don't know this?"

Scott shook his head. "I didn't want to worry them. I think Gordon has an idea. Brains might be wrong." Jeff admired his optimism even if it was falsified.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!!" Jeff cursed. "We've been waiting over an hour." He stood up. His intention was to go and find someone to tell him what was going on but before he took another step. The door opened.

"Laura!" Scott was surprised to see the blonde young lady as he stood alongside his father.

"Hi." She moved to one side, closing the door behind her. "I think you should sit down." The silence that followed was eerie as they complied with her wish. She too sat down.

"It's good to see you all. Just a shame it's not under better circumstances."

Laura Martin was a regular houseguest of Lady Penelope's, and having attended many of her infamous parties had become a familiar face to the Tracy family over the years. They had first met her as a lowly med student, now she was a world reclaimed surgeon, skilled in emergency work but also specialised in neurology.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I've been treating Virgil. Is it correct he suffered a head injury yesterday?" Her accent slipped from English to American.

"Yeah. But paramedics checked him out. They said he was fine." Scott was quick to point out that he had been okay.

"He probably was fine then Scott. Head injuries are very unpredictable and sometimes you can't really see them coming. We've run some tests that show Virgil is suffering from an acute subdural haematoma." She glanced up at the confused expressions. "It was probably caused by the knock to the head yesterday, though it could have built up, I see he's suffered from concussion before. A subdural haematoma is a collection of blood on the surface of the brain. The brain has tiny veins running all over its surface and outer covering. When the head is knocked harshly, these veins can stretch and tear; they leak allowing the blood to collect there. The effect is similar to a clot. Depending on the size of the leak it can put immense pressure on the brain. That type of pressure can destroy brain tissue pretty rapidly." She paused to let that sentence take effect. "We've given him some diuretics to reduce the swelling but its not working as fast as I'd like it too. It's imperative we relieve the pressure as soon as possible to reduce the chances of brain damage. So, with your permission, I'd like to operate."

She sat back waiting for the influx of questions but they didn't come. Eerie silence returned.

"Are you saying there's a possibility he'll have brain damage?" Jeff was the first to recover.

"It's a possibility. Any brain surgery is risky, you must understand that, and there is always a chance of brain damage; that's a fact. But the faster we move the smaller the chance."

"Is he in any pain?" Gordon asked softly. Dr Martin shook her head gently.

"No. We've given him something for the pain. He's semi-conscious but he's not really in a fit state to make a decision. That's why I need your permission." She looked to Jeff.

He nodded. "Is surgery our only option?"

"Pretty much. Without it, if the pressure continues to rise it will destroy his brain. At the current rate of increase, he'd be dead within twenty four hours." She paused trying to reads their thoughts. "Any brain surgery is complex but this particular method of drainage has come a long way over the last year. The success rates are high and the procedure much simpler than any other. I would recommend it. I'd do the surgery myself."

"How high?" Scott finally spoke, the initial shock beginning to sink in.

"Sorry?" Laura was obviously confused.

"The success rate how high is it?"

"Well, he's a smoker. That works against us. But he's fit and healthy, the success rates being high,I'd say seventy to eighty percent." She estimated.

Jeff nodded. "If you think it's our best option then do it."

Dr Martin nodded. "There is one other thing. We tried him on a relatively new series of diuretics; he was a candidate for trial and he agreed to it. However, these diuretics are still in the very early stages. I'm not entirely sure I'm happy testing their effect with long-term anaesthetic at this precise moment. I'd rather play it on the cautious side. It's because of this and the position of the haematoma that I'm reluctant to sedate him any longer than necessary. If the surgery where somehow delayed or complicated it could go on longer than the sedative would have effect. It's extremely unlikely that that would happen I'm just covering every eventuality here but he would need to be kept absolutely still. Any movement could be fatal; it's an unfortunate drawback with this new style of surgery. It might be an idea for one of you to sit in on the operation, it won't be pretty but should he start to come round keeping him calm might just save his life. It's not a problem if you can't face it, I can get a nurse to sit by him. I just thought maybe…."

"I'll do it." Scott broke her off.

Jeff still struggled with the concept. "He could wake up?"

"It's a remote possibility and he wouldn't be able to feel a thing. It's scientifically proven that patients, despite being unconscious, can react to familiar people around them." She explained further.

"Dad. I'll go." Scott pushed the issue.

"No, Scott. You've had enough stress already today; this isn't going to be pleasant. I'll do it." Jeff stood, Scott mimicked the action.

"Dad." His voice was hushed. "I let him down before. Let me do this for him, he needs me." Scott could see the resistance emanating from his father. "I can keep him calm. Don't make me fail him again, Dad." Their eyes locked. "I owe him this." A pause. Jeff was taken aback. When had Scott let Virgil down? The two were inseparable. He could see the imploring look in Scott's eyes, a plea that held deep. "Don't make me beg." The words were so soft the others didn't hear, but Jeff heard plain enough, and he knew Scott was right; he could keep him calm. He nodded, unsure whether he was doing the right thing.

"Okay."

"Thanks Dad." He smiled weakly as Laura led him away. Jeff turned to his family.

"Okay Alan, Brains. I want you to go home. Take Thunderbird Three up to get John. Leave Five on automatic. Tin-tin, Gordon go with them, pack some things for Virgil, for all of us. Call Penny; let her know what's going on. Ask her to get a press release out. International Rescue will not be operational for at least the next forty-eight hours due to a technical error. We apologise for any inconvenience. They'll be updated of the situation within the next thirty-six hours. Wait for the boys to bring John home, and then pick your grandmother up. Bring everyone here." He stood back. They nodded, as they understood the meaning of this. One by one they reluctantly filled out of the room. Leaving Jeff Tracy alone with his thoughts, Laura's words played over in his head.

"_It was probably caused by the knock to the head yesterday or it could have built up, I see he's suffered from concussion before."_

Yes, Virgil had suffered from concussions before. And International Rescue was the cause of them. Lucille's death had spurned him on to make his dream a reality. But whose reality? Was it worth it? Risking his son's lives, risking his everything for other people? Lucille would turn in her grave if she could see how her boys were suffering at his hands, especially this son. Virgil, who looked so much like her, who acted so much like her, who he'd practically abandoned as a child after her death, who still looked up to him now. Who he couldn't bear to even look at until a few years ago, who he had ignored as a child in the vain hope it would prevent the suffering he felt when he did look at him. And yet despite everything, he still did all he could to please his father. Did that include risking his life for Jeff's dream? Did it include forsaking it?

His thoughts became morbid. What if there were complications or something went wrong? What if he was in the thirty to forty percent who didn't recover? What would he do? How would he cope? How would the others cope? How would Scott cope? Jeff Tracy thought endlessly about the possibilities, looked desperately for someone to blame. Greek paramedics had checked Virgil out at the scene. Why hadn't they picked up on it? Why didn't Scott push Virgil to see Brains? But deep down he knew as well as the others did. Head injuries could surface in an instant. The only thing he could surely blame was International Rescue. If the worst did happen, Could he forgive himself?

* * *

"Okay. What we'll do is drill a small hole into Virgil's skull. Then we'll drain the blood off through that. I'll explain it in more detail as we go. But if at any time you feel you want to leave, just go. If you feel at all faint or light headed or sick. Just get up and leave. No one will think any less of you Scott, its one thing seeing people like that. It's another seeing your brother like it. Okay?" He nodded, speechless as the procedure was made to sound so easy.

"Okay." They stopped walking outside a room. "Just wait with him in there. I'll process the paperwork." She left him alone.

Scott opened the door. Virgil looked paler than he'd expected, his head had been shaved leaving only stubble where thick chestnut hair once was. Laid on his side, a clear plastic tube supplying oxygen ran from his ears to his nose. Tucked smoothly behind one ear, it sat loosely across his cheek on the other side. Scott sat slowly in the chair by the bed unable to take his eyes of the disturbing sight of his brother. Seeing him like this made him look so small, so vulnerable and childlike. Scott reached out tentatively pushing the tube back to its rightful place behind Virgil's ear. To Scott's surprise his younger brother stirred.

"Hey." He smiled. Mist filled eyes met his.

"Hey." Virgil's voice was soft, weak. Accompanied by a weaker smile. "They said I couldn't see any of you." He fought to keep his eyes open, blinking heavily. "There wasn't time." He paused, swallowing and moistening his dry lips. He allowed his eyes to close. "I thought they were taking me straight to theatre." It was a question more than a statement and he made no attempt to open his eyes again, resigning himself to the fact that he had been robbed of his energy by the vast amount of drugs already in his system.

"They are." Scott kept his voice low, soft. "I'm coming with you."

It took a few moments for the words to register in Virgil's muddled brain.

"What?" His eyes suddenly made a new effort to focus. "Scott, you don't have to do that." He breathed heavily, not strong enough to talk and breathe at the same time. "It's not going to be very nice."

"I know that." Scott paused. "I'll be there, if you need me though."

Concerned blue eyes searched drugged brown ones for any resistance. There was none, Virgil knew there would be no changing Scott's mind and if he was true to himself he felt better that Scott was going to be there. But he wasn't going to admit he was scared of dying alone.

Virgil sighed, closing his eyes again. Scott winced at his brother's laboured breathing.

"Scott?" Virgil weakly called out, raising an unsteady hand.

Scott grasped it. "I'm here." Reaching out he strummed his fingers over Virgil's shaved head.

"I need you to do something for me." Virgil tried to swallow back some of the sickness he felt.

"Name it." Scott frowned when he didn't reply at first.

"Under my bed. There's a box." Virgil stopped to catch his breath. "A shoe box." He added. Scott was intrigued now. "Inside, there's stuff." Another pause he waited patiently for his younger brother to finish. "Letters for people. Funeral stuff." Scott shook his head, sighing loudly.

"You're not going to die, Virgil. You'll come through this, you'll see. We'll come through it." He squeezed the cold hand in his a little tighter to re-affirm the fact.

Virgil's eyes opened again, glassy as they where they focused a little on Scott's face. Virgil smiled in sympathy. "If you really believed that. You wouldn't be here holding my hand. We both know it's a distinct possibility, Scott. I want you to promise me you'll look after yourself."

"Don't think about me. You concentrate on getting better." Scott was reminded of Virgil's constant selfless nature.

"No. Promise me." The words where getting weaker, the speech becoming more and more slurred with each word. "Or there's no operation." His eyes closed again.

"What? That's silly! Without the operation you'll die." Scott was sure his brother was becoming delirious.

"With the operation. Could still die. Promise." He was no longer able to form sentences. "Please."

"Okay. I promise." Scott's attention was caught as Laura returned to the room.

"Okay Virgil. I'm going to give you a drug now and it'll make you very tired. I want you to count backwards from ten for me okay?" He nodded. Scott watched as Virgil's hand was plucked from his. The contents of a syringe were emptied into his brother's body. He watched as that same hand reached around, knowing he was what Virgil was looking for he grasped it again, more tightly this time.

"You're okay Virg."

"10…. 9…. I'm sorry Scott."

"Shh."

"8…7…Just can't fight 'nemore…."

"What? No, you have to! Virgil?" Scott was breathing harshly.

Laura flashed a light into Virgil's eyes. "He's under. Intubation kit please? He probably doesn't mean it Scott. He has a multitude of drugs pumping around his system at the moment. He's a little confused, that's all." He nodded weakly. Watching in horror as she lowered the tube down Virgil's throat before tying it off. "Okay. Scott, you come with me. The nurses will get him ready for theatre." He followed her out of the door, dragging his eyes away from his brother.

* * *

The smell of cleanliness filled the air as Scott walked into the theatre. He could already see Virgil lying on his side on the table. The tube that was breathing for him sat at an odd angle. Scott was led to a chair at the head of the bed. He sat down transfixed by the monitors and wires. He held a firm grip on Virgil's limp hand. He found himself following the network of wires that ran all over his brother's body, all serving different purposes. Scott gently thumbed his younger brother's hand, skirting round or dusting over numerous dressings where tubes had been inserted. Noticing Virgil's unusually pale complexion blending in with the sheets, his eyes taped shut he looked so defenceless. The calm whooshing sound of the ventilator was a contrast to the hurried important conversations taking place above him.

"Okay, pass those scans up here. Thank you."

"Medications on board."

"Brain Activity functioning at seventy five percent of normal."

The exchanges meant nothing to Scott, he could only tell they were important.

"Scalpel."

He couldn't help but watch as the incision was made along Virgil's hairline. He was vaguely surprised at how much blood poured out. His stomach lurched as the scalp was pulled back to reveal… Scott couldn't look anymore. He turned away resting his head alongside Virgil's on the bed. He stopped listening as sets of vitals where read out. He tightened his grip on Virgil's hand pulling it closer to him. He screwed his nose up. Virgil didn't smell like Virgil. The distinct aroma of sterilisation filled Scott's nostrils instead of the familiar smell of Virgil's aftershave that he'd expected. He swallowed back some of the bile that threatened to rise in his throat.

"Drill." Scott looked up at the words, somewhat distressed at the whirring noise above him. He didn't look; he didn't need to. He felt the vibrations through Virgil's body. His stomach did somersaults, he'd seen a lot in his time but this was something else. His grip on Virgil's hand tightened further, causing Virgil's fingers to pale a little. Scott closed his eyes breathing slowly in an attempt to dispel the feelings of nausea that rose within him. He rested his forehead against the hand he held so tightly and silently prayed that it would soon be over.

* * *

Jeff Tracy paced the small room rhythmically. "Dad!" his head shot up to see the troubled expression on Johns face as they all piled into the cramped room.

"What's happening?" Gordon's angst ridden expression tore at his heartstrings.

"They took him to surgery. That's all I know."

"That was over four hours ago!" Gordon exclaimed angrily.

"It's a complex matter, Gordon." Tin-tin placed a pacifying hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'd have heard if by now if the news wasn't good."

"Err Tin –tin's rr..right." Brains added. "Brain s.s.surgery is a drawn ou..out affair. It can t..take err hours." Jeff smiled at the young scientist.

Sitting down on a nearby chair Jeff suddenly realised there was someone missing. "Where's your Grandmother?" He asked.

"Oh. She was right behind us. Talking to the nurse." Alan looked behind him as if she would appear.

Jeff tutted. "I'll go and find her. Any news, come and get me. Okay?" John nodded, taking control subconsciously. He was the oldest one there. Suddenly he knew how Scott must've felt all the time.

"I err… I…. erm ………I" All eyes turned to Brains as he stuttered. "I… err…I … I"

"What is it Brains?" John asked sitting alongside the scientist.

"I err… I … I'm sorry." He eventually got it out. "I should've picked up. Err … on it sooner"

Gordon looked to John for guidance on what to do. Tin-tin saved the day.

"Oh Brains." She crouched in front of him a hand resting on his knee. "You heard yourself, what Laura said. Head injuries are unpredictable. There was nothing anyone could have done."

He returned her smile. "T.Thank you, T Tin-tin."

John placed an arm around the smaller man, only a few months younger than himself. "She's right, Brains. You did everything you could."

"We all did." Gordon added. "We got him here as fast as we could."

"Was it fast enough though?" Alan vocalised everyone's thoughts.

* * *

Jeff Tracy had looked everywhere he could think of and still there was no sign of his mother anywhere. He was just about to give up when he spotted the lady in question. Sat on one of the chairs along the corridor purse in hand. She spoke to someone else.

Jeff got closer; he had paced the small room out of worry for not one son but two. He knew this surgery ordeal would not be easy for Scott and the first sight of his son did not bode well. As he approached his mother and the dishevelled young man beside her he noticed that in fact it was his mother that was doing all the talking. She looked up at him as he sat on Scott's other side; a look of pure worry mixed with frustration crossed her face as she gently shook her head in defeat.

"Scott, Are you alright?"

He responded to his father's voice, looking up.

"They're changing some tubes." He didn't even acknowledge the question; his voice remained monotone yet his eyes searched Jeff's. For what? Reassurance? Jeff glanced sideways at his mother.

"Okay Scott. But are you okay?" Jeff immediately regretted letting Scott witness the surgery. It had obviously had a detrimental effect on him. His eldest son looked pale and haggard.

"Yeah." The reply was small. His lip trembled and he ran a shaking hand through his hair. "No." He admitted, suddenly clapping his hand over his mouth he got to his feet. His instincts kicked in inevitably prevailing, he did something he had never done before; he turned his back and ran.

Jeff instinctively sprung to his feet to follow but his mother held him back. "Leave him a while, Jeff. He needs time to think. It wasn't easy for him."

"I know that mother. Do you think I wanted him to go in there?" He sat back down.

"Then why did you let him?" Her tone was almost angry.

"Because he's a grown man. He can make decisions for himself." He sighed heavily. "And because he was the best person for the job. If anyone could calm Virgil down, it'd be Scott."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

Dr Martin approached them. "Mr Tracy?" He looked up to face her. She sat alongside Jeff. "I've just spoken to the boys. Virgil tolerated the surgery well; we've drained off the access blood. Everything went to plan. The nurses are just making him more comfortable. Then you can go in." She smiled.

"Thank you." The first piece of good news he'd had all day.

"He's not out of the woods yet. There's always the possibility of brain damage or further complications but we're running tests to see what we can find out. Once we get the test results we'll be able to tell you a lot more."

"When will he wake up?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"It's impossible to say, the next few hours will be crucial. Providing there aren't any more complications he should wake up fairly quickly, within the next four to six hours at least. We'll know more by then." Jeff felt himself nod as he took in her comments. "Scott was waiting here. I think the surgery shook him up a little. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, thank you dear." He was surprised that his mother was answering this time. "Scott has just gone outside for some air."

"Okay. Well, the nurse will come and find you when she's finished. If you need anything, give me a shout." Both smiled up at her before she left.

"Go and find Scott, Jeff. Talk to him. I'll see to the others."

"Thanks Mom." He walked off in the direction Scott had fled.

* * *

He headed outside. Still retching, unable to get the lingering taste of vomit from his mouth. Fresh air filled his lungs, as he leant against the solid wall. Shakily he tried to light the cigarette between his lips. Suddenly his hands were pulled away and a flame danced in front of his eyes. He looked closer as he accepted the light, staring deeper into the familiar eyes of his father.

"Thanks." He said softly. "I'm sorry about up there." He paused. Jeff expected him to stop there; knowing how his eldest son kept his feelings mostly to himself, obviously today had been too big a strain for him. "It was horrible Dad. They used a drill." He paused running a hand over his mouth, taking a drag of the cigarette. He wasn't a heavy smoker but God he needed that.

"I'm sorry Scott. I shouldn't have let you go in there." Jeff leant up the wall alongside his son.

"No. I wanted to. I can't let him down again."

"You keep saying that. But when have you ever let him down Son? I don't know of a time. You two have always been each other support systems."

Scott shook his head. He was not going to divulge Virgil's biggest secrets just because he felt a little low. And his father didn't push the point.

"I should be holding it together better." Scott smiled to himself. "Scott Tracy: Man of Steel. That's a joke huh?" He added ironically. Gordon used to call him that when they were younger.

"Scott you'll learn this in time but sometimes no matter how hard you try. You can't help how you feel in here." He motioned to his heart. "Frankly Scott, knowing you two, I'd be surprised if you weren't upset. You can be Scott Tracy: Man of Steel some of the time son, but even steel men don't have steel hearts. For me, for your family, for Virgil it's enough to be just Scott Tracy."

"Yeah?" Scott questioned. "Well you're doing a pretty good job."

"Only on the outside and that is definitely a trick you learn with old age, Son." He paused for a few seconds silently contemplating. "It's a flaw with us. Tracy men don't cry, but crying makes you human. And as much as we try, we are all only human." He squeezed Scott's shoulder firmly. "You can't dwell on what might have been Son, we have to concentrate on what is. He's doing okay. You did well in there."

"Thanks Dad." The words were sincerely spoken and Jeff knew he meant them, the small smile that followed proved him right.

"Now, you've got a certain younger brother in there in need of your support. Are you coming?" Scott swallowed.

Slowly he nodded his head. "I'll be up in a minute. I'll just finish this." He held up the half smoked cigarette. Jeff nodded slowly as he made his way into the hospital again.

* * *

He made his way down the corridor towards where he could see his father stood. Scott smiled. His father looked away. "Oh Scott." He placed a hand on his first-born son's shoulder. Scott followed his view, through the glass window knowing instantly something was wrong. He was horrified to find an angry buzz of white coats trying desperately to revive his brother.

"No." He heard his own voice before he'd realised he'd said it.

Father and Son stood side by side equally revolted by the traumatic display in front of them. Time was meaningless. Neither knew how long they'd been stood there staring helplessly before Laura appeared.

"Mr Tracy, Scott." She began. "I really am very sorry but Virgil's heart has stopped, as you can see we've done everything in our power to help him but I'm afraid he's not responding to the treatment. I feel it would be kinder if we stopped trying to resuscitate him now."

Father and Son stood side by side in stunned silence. Neither able to comprehend what the blonde lady had insinuated.

"No." Scot vehemently shook his head. "He's come this far. There must be something else you can do."

"Scott. Believe me. I've tried everything. I'm so sorry." The sympathy she tried to convey only furthered Scott's anger.

"No!!"

Jeff turned to look at him. Red eyes, ready to spill the tears that they held. His voice no longer recognisable as Scott Tracy. Not commanding and assertive but beaten and weak. Pleading for a grain of hope to hold on to. "There must be something else. There must be! Tell her Dad. Tell her!"

He looked at his father who merely looked away. Deaf to his pleas.

"We have to face facts Son." Scott froze for a moment. Was his father just going to accept this?

He watched as Jeff took the clipboard and pen taking a deep breath and blinking speedily, Scott could see he struggled to keep his composure.

"He's not in any pain." Laura did her best to ease the hurt, but nothing could ease the pain and anger Scott felt.

"No. Dad, no." He swallowed, trying to stop the tears falling from his burning eyes down his hot cheeks. "You can't sign that." He mumbled softly but firmly.

"Scott." Jeff placed a hand on either shoulder.

"No." Scott pulled away, the shock and horror of what his father was about to do displayed freely on his face. "How can you give up on him so easily? All he ever wanted was to please you. After everything he'd been through all he thought of was you. Protecting you from the pain he felt. He suffered in silence for you and you're going to just sign his life away. Just like that!"

"Scott. What are you talking about? You heard what Dr Martin said. They've done everything they can."

"You sign that paper. It'll be more than one son you loose!" he spat out.

"One day Scott, you'll understand why I'm doing this. I'm sorry." He placed the pen to the paper, hesitating only to look up at the expression of hatred in his eldest son's eyes. He shuddered, as if this wasn't hard enough for him, Scott's expression tore at his heart further and he struggled to stop his own tears falling. "I'm doing what I think is right Scott..."

He stalked away. Unable to watch his father sign his precious brother away.

* * *

He closed the door firmly behind him, with a slam.

Several pairs of eyes looked up to him as he leant against the closed panel.

"Scott, are you alright?" John frowned at his brothers red eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" His grandmother asked, sipping at her hot chocolate.

"Oh God." Scott muttered. "Oh God. I'm sorry." He clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Scott, you're scaring me." He looked across to Gordon.

He composed himself.

He coughed uncomfortably. "I don't know how to say this." He looked to the floor. "But Virgil's heart stopped." He faced them. "Dad's just signed the forms, he's dead." He paused, not believing he was actually saying those words. "Virgil's dead."


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello Everyone!

Contrary to popular belief I do have a heart and I couldn't leave you wondering what was going to happen much longer, hence here's chapter eight. Apologies in advance for any medical errors, though I've tried to avoid any inaccuracies.

Thank you very much for all the people who took the time to review the last chapter, it's much appreciated, probably much more than you think! So thank you, and please continue to comment, it really makes it all worthwhile when you know people are reading and enjoying your work.

Well, I hope this chapter is to everyone's satisfaction, and I trust you'll let me know via the reviews!

Thank you.

Kim

Pepsemaxke – Call me stupid, but what does T.T. mean?

Watching From Above

Chapter Eight 

Silence filled the room as the revelation took time to sink in.

'_Virgil's dead'._

"Scott, what are you talking about? Well, I've never heard anything so silly! Where's your father?" Grandma was the first to speak. Receiving no response from Scott she headed out of the room in search of her son.

No one moved.

As the door clicked shut the distressing silence they sat in retuned.

Suddenly Gordon got to his feet. Everyone watched him begin to pace the small room. He shook his head, running a hand over his face. "No." He muttered quietly. Shaking his head again, firmer this time, his eyes didn't leave the floor. "No. You're lying." He looked up at Scott. "Why are you lying?" He frowned. "She said he was okay. You're lying," he repeated, convincing himself as he went on. Scott could see the anger, the terror, the distrust built up behind his amber eyes; eyes that sparkled dangerously like fire.

"Gordy…" Scott attempted to comfort his brother, but was unprepared as his younger brother dived for him pinning him firmly up against the wall.

"No!" Gordon shouted as he pushed Scott's body firmly against the hard wall, Scott didn't resist, knowing anger was the first thing to hit him too. "Stop it! Stop saying that!" There was almost an element of begging in the tone, pleading for Scott to tell him it wasn't true. Scott closed his eyes against the sight of Gordon's usually bright eyes being so dark and dull, he felt his body being pulled forward and slammed into the wall again. "Stop it!"

John winced with the force he used. "Gordon! Stop it!" He went to pull him off his eldest brother but Scott motioned not to.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is Gordon." Scott whispered, suddenly Gordon's grip relaxed.

"He can't…" Tears built in his eyes. "Please Scott…" Scott pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his younger brother, desperately trying to prevent the tears flowing from his own eyes. Gordon buried his head into Scott's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Scott closed his eyes against the torturing sobs, he held Gordon firmly hiding his face away as his younger brother cried, inconsolably distraught, into his chest, his own strong arms wrapped protectively around him, they both slid slowly to the floor united in grief.

"I'm sorry Scott." He breathed heavily, in between sobs.

"Shh. It's okay. Its okay." Scott soothed, he looked up to John, seeing the tears well in his blonde brother's eyes, the disbelief they held. John eventually tore away, the pain Scott's eyes held was too much for him, he turned to look at Alan, who stared into space no emotion registering at all. He barely noticed Brains attempts to comfort Tin-tin as she wept profusely into his shoulder.

Time stood still in that room. A small confinement, for such strong emotion. Eventually the door slowly opened as a haggard Jeff Tracy stood in its frame.

"Dad!" Alan virtually ran into his arms, seeking comfort from the only parent he'd known. "Tell me he's okay."

Jeff frowned hard pulling Alan closer to him. He didn't respond to his request. Taking in the other people in the room. He noticed Brains and Tin-tin huddled together, trying to comfort one another, the young girl sniffled into Brains' damp shoulder. He looked to John's tear stained face; one hand resting on Scott's shoulder as his oldest cradled Gordon, both slumped to the floor. He could see his second youngest son was clinging on to Scott like some kind of lifeline, his body causing Scott's to shake as he cried so hard he failed to breath. And then his eyes rested on Scott. His eyes no longer red and threatening to let the tears fall, instead they were empty. His cheeks were not tear stained like the others and he held Gordon tightly to him. Staring ahead at first, eventually meeting Jeff's gaze. Jeff almost winced at the contempt held in Scott's eyes, the disgust he evidently felt towards his father, no element of forgiveness was recognisable, Jeff had never seen him look so alone, despite the fact he was surrounded by people, family. He shook his head, not allowing himself to take in Scott's unwavering antipathy for him; he tried to rid himself of the nonsense that Scott was now alone, he was surrounded by people who cared for him.

John obviously picked up on this ill – feeling between his brother and father as a frown crossed his face, albeit briefly.

"They're going to stop soon. I think we should be there." John had never heard his fathers voice like that before, it was heartbreaking for him to hear the weak, defeated tone in a man he had only ever seen as a tower of strength. He nodded understanding what his father meant, he tried to ignore how uposet he actually felt, trying not to think of the devastation that dominated his fathers features.

Neither Scott nor Gordon made any attempt to move.

John squeezed Scott's shoulder a little. "Come on."

Scott didn't look up. He loosened his grip on Gordon. "Come on Gordon. We've got to go." His voice sounded gravelly; he was struggling to keep it together.

"No" The muffled reply came. Scott blinked, sighing. To his surprise it was Alan that broke from his father and crouched beside the red headed young man.

"Come on Gordy." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go and say goodbye."

Scott looked away, subconsciously biting on his bottom lip, trying to repress the all too familiar feeling of grief from rising within him.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Again the reply came muffled by Scott's shoulder. Alan didn't give up that easily, his gaze rested on Scott begging him to help. "Well Scott does. Don't you Scott?"

"Yeah." The reply was soft, thankful of Alan's intervention.

"And I think we should at least go and see him. Huh? Do you remember how he taught you to swim?" Alan's voice waivered, he frowned pushing back the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jeff watched on, his eyes stinging at his efforts to prevent himself crying infront of his sons, he was a proud man and he knew they didn't need to see it. Alan continued, "You remember how he used to hold you when you were little, when you were scared? You remember don't you, everything he did for us? After all that don't you think it's the least we can do for him. Gordy?" Slowly Gordon looked up. Letting go of Scott he allowed Alan to pull him to his feet and support him as they followed their father out of the room.

Scott couldn't smile, but he managed to convey his thanks to Alan as their eyes met. He could see the worry harboured inside. He had to admit to himself Gordon had reacted badly, reverting to a child like state of denial; he knew Alan's worry was well founded.

After a few seconds, Scott too got to his feet though he hesitated before walking out of the door. John placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y'alright?" Concern evident in his voice, he'd never seen Scott's eyes appear so insipid.

"I don't think I can do this John." He admitted softly to his middle brother, in a rare bout of honesty.

John gently pulled him closer. "Yes you can. I'll be there. We all will." Scott pulled away, clearing his throat with newfound courage. He turned to Tin-tin and Brains who remained huddled together.

"Are you two coming?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice from breaking.

"Scott, we're not family..." She explained letting the sentence float in the almost empty room.

He held a hand to her, eyeing Brains as he did. "Yes you are. Come on."

They made their way in the direction Jeff and the others had. Each one as distressed as the other as they feared the inevitable.

* * *

"_Where am I? Hello?"_

"_I've a good mind not to speak to you. You broke your promise."_

"_Anna?"_

"_You promised me Virg."_

"_I don't understand. Is that you? Am I dying?"_

"_You promised you wouldn't ruin your life because of me. Before I came along you had the ladies flocking around you and now look, alone on a dessert island, virtually a recluse. Virgil, what we have is, what we had was fantastic but it wasn't meant to be. There is someone else out there for you. You just have to look for her."_

"_I don't want to. Am I dead?"_

"_No. Don't you see? The only person you're hurting by wallowing is you."_

"_I'm not wallowing, I'm passed that now. You are not a part of my life anymore." "Why are you doing this to me? I thought I was over it, why are you making me remember? Am I dreaming?"_

"_I watch you all the time, that Police Officer in New York, she liked you, she was nice. You never called her though."_

"_You don't know what you're asking me to do. You don't understand."_

"_Of course I understand. I never said it's easy, I said you have to do it. Sometimes we all have to do things we don't like. You're not happy."_

"_Yes. I am. I'm fine the way I am."_

"_No your not you're just being stubborn because you're scared you'll forget. You won't forget Virgil. You never will and neither will I, but you have to move on now. Its time."_

"_But if I'm dead. I can't change my life."_

"_You're not dead. You're going to live."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_Only in your dreams."_

"_Then I'm not going."_

"_You have to."_

"_I don't have to do anything."_

"_I won't let you do this."_

"_I want to be with you. You can't stop me."_

"_Have you listened to anything I've said? You're needed. What about you're family? What about Scott? You're father?"_

"_Anna, maybe it'd be for the best if I didn't go back. I really upset Scott by not telling him about you …"_

"_Dying, you can say it."_

"_Being killed, and as for Dad, I thought International Rescue would change things but nothings changed, it hurts me too, to know how much pain I cause him. Not just him, all of them."_

"_That's not true, your father loves you, your family loves you, you don't mean that. You can't sacrifice everything you have now. International Rescue's a wonderful affair; what about the thousands of people's lives you'll save? Your destiny is to return, you will go back."_

"_But I love you and you love me."_

"_No Virg. You loved me and I loved you. And now you need to find someone else to love and to love you back."_

"_I must be dead by now, I've been here ages."_

"_Time has no meaning here."_

"_Where are we?"_

"_It doesn't matter. I'm happy here, now you have to go and be happy there. For me. And this time, keep your promise; lots of little Tracy's running around."_

"_No."_

"_You're being selfish."_

"_Why? Because I still love you."_

"_You don't love me anymore. You can't love something that isn't there. You just think you do. You'll feel that way again. I promise you."_

"_I'm not leaving."_

"_I'll see you in your dreams."_

"_No. I'm not going. I want to die. I want to be with you."_

"_You must go."_

"_Make me."_

"_You must let me go, it's time for both of us to move on. Good bye Virgil."_

* * *

Scott sat solemnly at Virgil's side, his gaze not leaving his brothers face. As Dr Martin pumped emphatically on his bare chest, Scott watched as the small air bag connected to the breathing tube inflated and deflated smoothly. 

"Is everyone here?" Laura asked breathlessly to the group of people that surrounded the bed. Jeff nodded in reply. Unable to speak, saying the words would make it real. "Okay. One more round then."

Scott suddenly realised that this was it; this was his last chance to see his brother alive. He was dying; Virgil was leaving him. He gripped Virgil's hand tightly, lowering his head alongside his closest brother. He had told him he'd be ok; he was wrong. He felt Johns hand on his shoulder; he knew it would be John. He buried his head so they couldn't see. He didn't want his family to see him fall apart.

John felt him shake steadily as his broad shoulders dropped. "Please don't leave me, I need you." John strained to hear the whispers, he could tell none of the others heard Scott's heart stopping plea.

The room was cramped. Alan remained calm, still getting over the shock he showed no signs of emotion breaking through. He held Tin-tins hand tightly in his own, as Brains gripped the other, her tear stained face rested easily on Brains' shoulder, Alan's lip trembled. Gordon was pale, slowly hyperventilating, he stood alongside John clinging to his brother's side, his head buried in his shoulder; not yet ready to accept what was happening he refused to look. John looked over to their father, their grandmother stood behind him. She rested a comforting hand on her sons shoulder, mirroring John and Scott. He studied his fathers face, set like stone. He wondered vaguely if they would come through this, the first time had been hard enough. Could they do it again? He knew his father was trying to hide how he was feeling for the sake of everyone else. But for once Jeff Tracy was failing in his plight.

The Dr stood back. John closed his eyes tightly as he realised he too, was crying. This couldn't be real. He was fully expecting to wake up in a cold sweat on Thunderbird Five, to call home and for Virgil to tell him how silly it all was.

The long droning noise began. No one heard the nurse's small voice muter something medical.

John pulled Gordon closer as he began to sob again, hiding his own face as the tears fell. Tin-tin whimpered as Brains pulled up his glasses to wipe away a few stray tears with a handkerchief. Grandma made a similar gesture. Neither Jeff nor Scott moved, though John could feel the later shaking under his hand.

Jeff nodded. "Thank you, Dr." Everyone could see he struggled to keep his composure but who wouldn't. Admittedly they had a strained relationship at times, but this man was still his son.

Dr Martin reached for the switch that would end the droning.

Two quick beeps halted her before the drone returned. Scott's head shot up to reveal red eyes.

"He's in V-Tach." This time the nurse's words were clearly heard.

Dr Martin stepped forward. "Mr Tracy, I need your permission to carry on?"

"I don't understand." Jeff faltered.

"Dad!" Scott snapped. "Just say yes."

"Yes. Of course." He mumbled shocked.

"Okay. Step back. Let us work." Dr Martin immediately sprung into action.

The family gathered together. Gordon now leaning on Alan for support. They all watched in horror. Or maybe it was hope.

"Maybe you should wait outside." The nurse meant well but she was ignored. "Mr Tracy?" Jeff turned to look at her; she couldn't have been older than Gordon.

"Sorry?"

"If you could just wait outside, I think it'd be best." A whirring sound grabbed his attention before he replied. He watched solemnly as the machine charged and released a jolt of electric into Virgil's body, he was terrified to see his son's body jerk uncontrollably.

He surveyed the others in the room.

Alan and Gordon stood side-by-side, Tin-tin close by with Brains. All stared wide-eyed at the dramatic display in front of them. Jeff noticed his mother stood in front of him, wincing with every charge that left the defibrillator. John looked down starry eyed at the floor; unable to look, he was truly aghast, not believing what his eyes were showing him.

To Scott the scene was an all too familiar reminder. Only last time it had been Gordon on the receiving end of the soul destroying jerks. His eye's where glued to the Doctors and nurses. He wanted to look away, not wanting to witness this, knowing it would haunt his worst nightmares but finding himself unable to. He dare not blink, holding breath he didn't realise, Virgil's last words bounced around his head like a tennis ball.

"_Just can't fight 'nemore…."_

He could not comprehend what was happening, despite his best abilities he couldn't help but think these things happened on TV or to other people. He didn't cry, he didn't breath, he didn't move. Fear of loosing his one constant triggering the paralysis he felt; he couldn't move. Able only to uselessly stand and watch the medics violent attempts to save his brothers life. Able only to hear the wailing of machinery fill the small room with dread. Medical orders flew above his head, he did not hear them. One single prayer on his lips; Please don't take him away from me.

Jeff eyed his eldest son most carefully; he'd seen the anger in his eyes. Scott was fiercely protective over any of his brothers and Jeff didn't want to think of the outcome if Virgil didn't pull through this. He was worried about all of them, Gordon especially, but it didn't take a genius to see that Scott wasn't coping either. The only emotion that seemed to register was shock. Where as the others had tears flowing freely down their cheeks. Scott didn't, his eyes where red, but no tears fell, this just concerned Jeff more. He knew full well, that what ever happened now the damage had been done, his two eldest sons had always been a mystery to him. Seemingly able to read each other's thoughts they knew each other inside out. To the point were he wondered if Scott would cope at all without Virgil. They were a part of each other. Would Scott still be Scott without Virgil? He couldn't help but wonder, he wasn't stupid he had noticed how they'd both changed when they grew up, leaving home and one another behind to fulfil their own dreams. He was thankful that time was over, that International Rescue had been formed and now his two eldest were back together. The bond between them refreshed and stronger than ever as they'd learned to know each other over again.

To him, Scott just seemed to be unable to accept what was happening. An opinion that disturbed him, but was backed up by Scott's desperation to keep resuscitating his brother, despite the Doctors better recommendation.

"Jeff dear. I think the lady's right." He turned to face his mother, her puffy face signalling she was all cried out. "The boys don't need to see this." She gestured towards the younger ones.

"Yes, you're right." He exhaled deeply.

"Come on boys. We're just getting in the way here. The Doctor will let us know as soon as there's any news." They slowly filed out, a nurse showing them to a close by waiting room. There were more than a few protests but they were soon quashed.

Only Scott and Jeff remained.

Jeff saw him look up to the heavens as if praying for a miracle. A miracle was what they needed.

Jeff saw him look away, tearing his eyes from the drama, unable to bear it any longer.

Instinctively he placed an arm round Scott. Their past troubles forgotten, Scott accepted the comforting touch. Resting his head on his fathers shoulder. They stood together watching and praying.

It was the most disturbing sight for Jeff. The hair that reminded him of his late wife, shorn away. The mannerisms he had inherited from his mother, non-existent through the stillness of his body. Was this the first time he'd looked at this boy, this man, and seen his son?

* * *

It seemed to go on forever but in reality it was over in minutes. The slow beeps didn't register at first, the droning still echoing in their ears. 

After a few minutes, Dr Martin looked up for the first time with a small smile. Sighing she stepped away from Virgil and walked steadily toward Jeff and Scott. Taking her gloves of as she did so with a snap and throwing them into a nearby bin.

"Lets step outside, while they make him a little more comfortable." They followed the blonde Doctor out of the door and into the cool corridor.

"Dr Martin?" A short dumpy nurse handed her a slip of paper. "You were right."

Laura merely nodded. "Okay. Swap it for phenytoin, that should prevent any seizures. You can start him off on the pain meds again now, better give him a higher dose." She thought for a moment. "Up it by three percent. His ribs are going to be sore. Keep him on the mannitol for the moment." The nurse furiously wrote the information down.

"Anything else?" She asked dutifully.

"Yeah. Up his observation periods to half hourly for us and every fifteen minutes for a nurse." Dr Martin smiled reassuringly at Jeff and Scott, who stood alongside her.

"Do you want me to screen some blood?"

"Yeah. Please. And keep an eye out for any muscle spasms. Keep an eye on his ribs too, that much CPR could've done some damage." They both nodded at each other as the nurse went back into the room. Scott caught a glimpse of Virgil as still, medical staff hovered around him. Laura eventually turned back to them.

"Sorry about that. That was Virgil's test results. Seizures are a common symptom of subdural haematoma's and they can often cause further, much greater damage. To stop that happening in Virgil's case we gave him a series of medication. Unfortunately he's had a serious allergic reaction to one of the agents, mexymiotine." She explained cautiously.

"And that caused his heart to stop?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. More than likely, the reaction was quite severe and because his immune system was already weakened from the surgery it all happened very quickly. Giving us little warning." Scott nodded. "He's stable for now. We've started him on some different medication and we'll keep a close eye on him."

"Will it affect his recovery?" Jeff worried. "I mean. He will wake up. Won't he?"

"There are never any guarantees with this kind of surgery. But he's not in a coma; he's just very deeply unconscious. His pupils are equal and reactive to light. Reflexes seem ok at the moment. That's all good. There is a small danger that another haematoma will form but hopefully we'll be able to rule that out when we get an MRI scan. His bodies very weak, he needs time to heal." She eyed Scott's sightless stare.

"So what can we do?" Again the questions came from Jeff.

"Well, patients can respond to familiar sensations, voices, maybe sounds or touch. Try and talk to him as much as you can and don't be afraid to touch him, hold his hand. He's weak but he won't break, you won't hurt him. Maybe play some music he particularly likes or familiar sounds. Maybe something that comforted him as a child, a particular book, say? That you could read him. Its important he feels safe and that he's aware he has a large support network around when he does wake. Just be careful not to smother him, I can't let you all in there. Two of you can stay tonight, three maximum in the room. I'll get another bed made up for you. If he does start to come round, encourage him, let him know you're there. Don't let him panic and make sure there are not too many people around. The last thing he'll want is feeling like he's an attraction at the local zoo." Jeff smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, Laura."

"You don't have to thank me. Its what I get paid for. Admittedly not enough, but I do get paid occasionally!" Her smile made him feel a little more hopeful.

"He's alive?" Scott finally spoke. Laura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Scott. He's alive." She took in his pale colour and thin lips. His non-focusing eyes stared right through her.

"Thank you." He blinked. Laura momentarily gripped his shoulder, wondering if he was going to pass out.

"Scott, when was the last time you had anything to eat?"

Jeff frowned at her words, as she took a firmer grip of Scott's shoulders' using both hands she guided him to one of the chairs that lined the corridor.

"What?" Scott was confused.

"What about a drink?" She asked. "Sit down." She guided him, gently lowering him into the plastic chair.

"Drink what?" Scott asked dazed. Jeff glanced at the Doctor, clearly distressed. Anguish covered his worn features.

"What's wrong with him?" He vocalised his obvious response.

"He's going into shock. It's ok. He just needs something warm and sweet. Steve!" She called to a near by man. He wore a suit, a member of the administration staff. "Can you grab me a cup of tea with plenty of sugar." The man nodded.

"He could've died." Scott's small voice reminded Jeff of a child, his wide eyes looked hopefully up at Laura, who rubbed his arm stopping occasionally to gently reassure him. The touch was surprisingly comforting.

"But he didn't." She smiled.

"But a few minutes, seconds even." The true reality was beginning to sink in now. "He'd be gone. Dead."

"But he's not. He's alive." She squeezed at his shoulder, as the man in the suit returned. "Thanks." She took the plastic cup from him.

"We could've lost him so easily." Scott was oblivious to the exchange. He looked up, revealing to his father those contempt-ridden eyes once more. "You could've killed him."

She handed the cup to Jeff noticing the pained expression on his face and pulled Scott to face her, an ever-firm grip on his muscular shoulders. "Right, now you listen to me. No-one died in there Scott. We all made the decisions we thought were right at the time. Whether they were or not is regardless. Virgil's come through it, what matters is that he's in there. And he needs you to support him, not look for someone to blame. If you want to blame anyone blame me. I said I didn't think he'd come through. I underestimated him." She paused. "He's being incredibly brave and you have to be brave too." She wasn't patronising in getting her point across and her line of reasoning seemed successful.

"Yeah."

Jeff passed her back the plastic cup. "Don't worry about him." She reassured Jeff's troubled expression. "He'll be fine. Go and talk to the others. I'll make sure he's okay."

Jeff smiled appreciatively. He'd always thought Penny's enthusiasm for the young Doctor had stemmed from her strong belief that they should have a properly qualified Doctor on the team, and she would be the ideal choice. It was only now, seeing the way she dealt with Scott and the compassion she showed with Virgil that he really realised just how good she was. They were lucky she had been assigned Virgil's case. He'd been sceptical at first, even considered requesting a different Doctor. It wouldn't take much for her to realise who they really were. She was close enough to put two and two together and rightly make four. He headed to the room were the rest of his family waited in eager anticipation, vaguely wondering if Penny had something to do with the hospitals choice of Doctor.

"Here, drink this." She placed a hand at the back of Scott's head, and pushed the cup softly to his lips. He placed shaking hands around hers; she wasn't prepared to let him hold it by himself.

He took a small sip. Coughing and spluttering as he swallowed. "That's disgusting!" He screwed his nose up to exaggerate the point.

"We're done." A few nurses surfaced from the room they sat outside.

"You hear that. Virgil's waiting for you."

His eyes met hers suspiciously. "I can see him?"

"As soon as you've finished this." She smiled softly as he made a fresh effort to finish the vile liquid.

* * *

"Mom!" She hovered outside the door. 

"Oh Jeff, please don't tell me…." She broke off.

"He's alive. They got him back. Laura thinks it was some kind of allergic reaction. He's stable, but their not sure when he'll wake up." He smiled relieved.

"But he will wake up. Won't he?" her face remained taught.

"They can't be one hundred percent sure but she's hopeful. They're running more tests. I'll talk to them." He gestured to the room. "Can you take them to a hotel or something? Scott will want to stay tonight and I'm not leaving either of them on their own just yet. I'll call if there's any news. They need a break anyway, all this waiting around and worrying. It's no good for them, kick out a bottle of scotch when you get there." She gave him a disapproving look. "I don't think any of them will sleep particularly easily tonight Mom. Let them relax a little, it'll help."

"And do you think they'll be able to relax whilst their brother is still critical?"

"No-one mentioned the word critical Mom, he's stable." She softened a little. Being a father to five boys, men, was not an easy task, but she'd never seen him look so worn.

"Oh, Jeff." She sighed, "Of course I'll sort it out. But we'll be back in the morning. First thing."

"Thanks Mom."

"I want to see him before we go, and so will they. Is Scott with him?" Jeff looked to the floor.

"I'm really worried about him. I've never seen him like this before, he's completely lost. Dr Martin said he's in shock. She's with him now. He blames me. He virtually accused me of killing Virgil."

She frowned. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Dear. Like the Doctor said, he's probably just in shock, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Jeff shook his head. "No. You should have seen the look in his eyes, Mom. This isn't going to go away. That's why I need to be here tonight. For both of them."

"Jeff, Scott will understand why you did it." She tried to offer him comfort in her words.

"Oh God Mom, I looked at him. So still, so lifeless and he looked nothing like her. He just looked like him, I can't explain it." He told her slowly, uncomfortably.

"There's more to Virgil than Lucille, Jeff. You of all people should know that." His mother said softly.

"I know, its just I realised what a bad father I am." He admitted, struggling to keep the guilty tears from falling.

"Oh Jeff, don't be silly. None of the boys think that, least of all Virgil, he adored you growing up."

"That just makes it worse. He looked up to me, loved me and look what I gave him in return. Lucille would turn in her grave if she could see this." He said sadly.

"Jeff now stop this!" She exclaimed. "Pull yourself together, you've got a family in that room that needs you. You have to be strong for them; don't put yourself through this. Virgil loves you, just like you love him." Her words were said with more strength than he could muster at that precise moment. He took a moment to gather himself, taking a deep breath before he faced his family.

* * *

They all approached the room. Scott still sat outside. The empty plastic cup sat loosely in his hand, Laura still alongside him. Talking, smiling, reassuring him. 

Brains, Tin-tin and their grandmother went in first.

John crouched down in front of Scott as his younger brothers hovered close to their father.

"Hey." Scott looked up, smiling momentarily at John's face, inches from his own. "You alright?" The question was verbally directed at Scott but Johns eyes looked to Laura for an answer.

"He's fine." She placed a hand on Scott's knee, offering firm support. "I'd better go and sort this bed out." She smiled and got to her feet. John took her place next to his brother.

"Dad's shipping us out already. Huh?" John looked sympathetically at his brother. He wasn't resentful. He knew it was better for Virgil if Scott was there, and his father was expected to stay. "You look after our boy. Okay?"

Scott nodded. "I will." He was quietly reassured at how easily John had slipped into the role of protector.

"We'll be back in the morning. As soon as we can." Scott nodded, fully understanding Johns want just to be near his second eldest brother.

"Alan did good today." Scott said conversationally.

"Yeah. He's growing up, he's not a kid anymore." John smiled in the direction of his baby brother, who spoke softly to Gordon.

Scott followed his line of sight. "Keep an eye on Gordon tonight."

"I will. Scott, don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You concentrate on Virg. I'll sort the brats out." He smiled and for the first time noticed Scott's grin reach his eyes.

Their grandmother was followed by Tin-tin and Brains as she exited the room, looking a little worse for wear.

John stood up. Patting Scott on the back before following Gordon and Alan into the room.

Gordon stopped. Alan just stopped himself from walking into his marginally older brother. He smoothly walked round him. John walked up to the bed, sliding into the chair by the bedside table. "Hey." He tried not to let the panic and dismay show in the tone of his voice. "You know if you wanted a visit you only had to ask, but now I'm here are you going to wake up for me? I brought the brats to see you. I thought they might scare you back into the land of the living." He smiled. Looking up at Gordon's distraught form. He quickly swung his gaze to Alan. Who smiled down at his older brother, seeing what John was doing he continued.

"Ah, ignore him Virg, he's just jealous he's not got our good looks." He frowned for a moment, allowing the repulsion he felt to show. "Sorry Bro. But you got stuck with Dad and Scott tonight. We've got to go but we'll be back. We'll be here again tomorrow."

"You take it easy on them. No more tricks like earlier. Okay?" John joined in, of course there was no response only the steady bleeps and the sound of compressed air accompanied the stillness.

"He doesn't look real." Gordon finally said. "He looks like a dummy." He moved alongside John. "Just wake up. Virg?" There was an unmistakable begging to his tone. "Please?" He paused waiting for a response, when none came he turned to John. "Tell him John. Tell him he has to wake up."

"I just did." John smiled. "But hey, since when has he ever listened to me!"

"Since now! He has to wake up now!" Gordon struggled to stop the tears begin as Alan turned away, swallowing back his own need to cry.

"He's sick Gordy. He needs to rest. Then he'll wake up." John suddenly noticed Alan at Gordon's side placing a reassuring arm around his brother.

"Come on. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea." Gordon allowed himself to be led away. "We'll see you tomorrow Virg." Alan ducked out of the room leaving John in solitary silence.

"I know you're not feeling too good right now Virg, and wherever you are feels a hell of a lot safer then all the pain and hurting here. But we need you. And we're all here to help you. So it won't be so bad. Just try okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow." He kissed the top of his head before leaving. John was a lot like Virgil in the respect of willingness to show outward feeling; Scott however liked to keep it to himself. Only ever confiding in Virgil and even then most of the time when Virgil instigated it. John knew if he didn't get Scott to open up to someone. The effects may be too great for Virgil to repair.

They headed along the corridor, Gordon and Alan dragged behind.

"Is that how you felt? When I was sick? Did I look like that?" Gordon questioned his younger brother speedily, quietly.

"Kind of." Alan draped an all too familiar arm round his brother as they followed the others. "Come on."

* * *

Scott and Jeff walked eagerly back into the room. Laura stood with a clipboard and pen in her hand. A smaller bed had been made up alongside then main one in the room. 

"We've got some of the results back. His blood work looks good and there are no signs that a second haematoma is forming. Looks like his ribs are just bruised. He's not quite strong enough to breathe on his own just yet so we'll keep the tube in" Jeff glanced up to the plastic piping that ran unnaturally down Virgil's throat. It was possibly the most disturbing of all the machinery and wires that spread across his body. "He's doing very well." She smiled.

Scott sat cautiously in the chair by the bedside. He reached down for Virgil's hand dismayed to find it covered in bandages and dressing where yet more tubing ran. Laura saw his movement.

"You can touch him." She stood behind Scott. Watching his hand hover over Virgil's. "Just be gentle. He's very weak. Try not to disturb the electrodes on his head." Scott looked up noticing the blocks for the first time, they seemed to be stuck to Virgil's head. Just above a thick white bandage that covered the surgery site. "They're very important. They're measuring his brain waves, how active his brain is." Scott nodded numbly. He didn't understand why he felt so shell-shocked. Virgil had been attached to these machines all the time, but only now he really noticed them.

He gently laid his hand over his brothers. Jeff watched as Laura busied herself taking readings before making her exit.

"Hey." His voice was low, hushed. Jeff sensed he felt uncomfortable talking to an unconscious man. "It's me." His gaze previously on his brother's face, slowly fell down Virgil's wired body as Scott gathered up the courage to cautiously hold his hand. Afraid of hurting him, he looked up to the younger mans face for any recognition. "Its Scott." He sighed, again dropping his gaze before bringing it up to see Virgil's still firmly closed eyes. "I just wanted to let you know." He swallowed. "Anytime you want to show the rest the world those..." He struggled. "Those big brown eyes, is fine by me." He swallowed preventing the tears. He knew they'd come eventually but not now. Not in front of his father. "Virgil?" he was hopeful of a response, but unsurprisingly none came. "Its okay." He smoothed over the stubble on his near bald head. Careful not to disturb the electrodes Laura had pointed out. "Whenever you're ready. I'll be here."

Jeff winced at the softness with which he spoke. Scott was often accused of being hard hearted by his younger brothers. Being unable to comprehend how he kept so much inside they often wrongly assumed things didn't bother him. He was compassionate they knew that, but they sometimes struggled with how quickly he managed to come to terms with things. They didn't know it was only a façade. That nine times out of ten it was not Scott coming to terms with events but instead filling them away for a drunken nights confession with Virgil. They assumed he just bounced back from anything, but that wasn't always the case.

If only they could see this, the uncompromising compassion in his eyes and the soft, tender touch he used. The way that years of practice enabled him to bring lasting comfort from a single touch. Was he jealous of his son? No. He decided, he could never be jealous of Scott or his close relationship with Virgil. It suddenly struck him, he'd never fully understood before how the two young men were so closely connected. But the display of intimacy, of love before him conveyed how years of coping together had made them so close that Scott's guard dropped just in his brothers presence. He'd never seen his eldest son so…. He found it difficult to find the right word. Was emotional correct? Yes, Virgil enabled Scott to let down the emotional walls he presented to everyone else. The amount of respect and admiration these two held for one another was unequivalent to any other. Everyone knew and frequently talked of Scott and Virgil's almost psychic bond but few saw it as raw as he'd seen it today. And even fewer knew just how water tight it was, how far they would go for each other. There was not a doubt in his mind that if he could, Scott would trade places with his brother. A pained expression formed on his face as he realised: Did he really know so little about his sons that only now, he noticed just how powerful this alliance was? When it was almost too late.


	9. Chapter Nine

> REPOST - PARAGRAPHING CHANGED (Changed due to FF doing weird and wonderful things to my paragraphs - Grr!)

Hey guys!!

Many thanks for all the reviews for chapter eight.

Pepsemaxke – Thank you, I get it now!

Jo/Jetmcn – Gordon's reaction is explored a little further in chapter ten; I hope that will explain a bit why he reacted as he did.

Findal – Thank you! And yes, Anna's sister is called Jaime however the computer spell checker kept changing it to Jamie. I thought I'd managed to change them all back – but obviously not! Not even my beta reader picked up on it!!

Okay well, thanks for all your comments, each one is really appreciated. I really welcome the feedback, its good to know what you are all thinking, and feeling about the way this is going so please feel free to continue.

Here's chapter nine, hope its okay! (You'll have to let me know!)

Thanks

Kim

Watching From Above 

Chapter Nine

The smaller bed lay untouched. Both wanting to be as close as possible to him.

Jeff looked at his watch, glaring at the overly bright display - 6:15. He looked up for any signs of movement. Virgil's condition hadn't changed in the last ten hours. Doctors and nurses came and went the same phrase over and over.

'_No change.'_

He studied the young man laid unconscious in front of him, connected up to an infinite number of machines.

This was his Son. His time trap.

"Oh Virgil." He began softly stoking his cheek with his own knuckle; the action may have seemed out of character for the usually undemonstrative man if it were not the fact this very son had only marginally escaped death, hours previously.

"I know I'm being selfish here, because wherever you are its obviously better than here, but we want you back. We need you Virgil, I know I haven't been the best father I could've and I'm truly sorry for that. But I hope none of you will ever have to go through what I did, never know how that feels or to struggle like I did. I know I can't make up for it Virgil." He looked across at Scott to make sure he was truly asleep; he didn't want his eldest son to witness this unaccustomed moment of weakness. The dark haired young man had succumbed to exhaustion induced sleep a while ago. His head rested on his folded arms on the bed. Eyes closed his even breathing wrongly suggested he was still asleep, his hand protectively stretched over Virgil's. Assuming he was indeed asleep, Jeff began his confessions.

"When your mother died, it was hard for me. I know that doesn't excuse the way I left you boys to cope on your own, but I was so lost Son. I didn't know what to do, and it was because of my inability to cope with the situation that you and Scott had to do so much. I can't give you back your childhood. I know that, and I can never make up for what you two gave up to care for the others. I know that too." He sighed heavily.

"It was just every time I thought I was making some progress you'd do something or say something; it was like watching her, like she was mocking me from beyond the ground. I guess that's why I always used to think it was a bad thing that you looked like her, sometimes it broke my heart just to look at you and what made it worse was I know you knew that. I know you could see it in my eyes, just like I could yours." He paused again remembering sadly.

As he said the words he seemed to realise how much he meant them, as if by never talking about these issues before he had denied they were issues at all, as if he didn't have to admit his mistakes, his failings as a parent. Yes, he had always known he hadn't been the best parent he could have, but he'd never admitted it to any of his Sons; afraid of losing their respect, the high regard they held him in. Jeff Tracy did not make mistakes; certainly not of the calibre he had when it came to his boys, he mentally chided himself; they weren't boys anymore they were men.

Of course he knew he'd made mistakes, errors of judgement, oversights, not realising their needs, as he should have, and sometimes realising those needs but still being too afraid himself to provide what they so desperately required. He had always known it but somehow admitting it seemed the hardest thing for a man like himself.

Yet now he'd started the words came without difficulty and he continued quietly, knowing it was the best thing for Virgil to hear familiar voices. The prospect of losing one of his sons made him appreciate just how significant it was that they knew these things, Virgil especially. It suddenly became the most important thing in his life to tell his second eldest son how much he regretted the aftermath of Lucille's death, to express just how much he really did care, did love him.

"Your grandmother took me to one side once; it was your eighteenth birthday. She's always got something to say about everything but she was a bit tipsy too, you know how she gets all righteous. Well, she gave me a different view; told me that you were a gift, your mothers gift to me; herself. That might not make sense to you but to me it was crystal clear. No matter where your mother was, a part of her was still here with me, in you. I held that thought; you are a gift Son. A very special one at that." He paused reaching down to take Virgil's hand.

"Sometimes when you play," He fiddled with Virgil's fingers reminiscent of his piano playing. "I close my eyes and I swear I can almost feel her standing next to me. She'd be so proud of you, all of you." His bottom lip trembled; he swallowed hard, fighting the strong emotion that swirled within him.

_Tracy men don't cry. _

"I can't go through this again Virgil, its not right. A father shouldn't outlive his Son. It's not natural." His voice sounded strong, not in the same way it usually did but determined, firm.

"You look nothing like her anymore." His voice was barely a whisper now as he continued, forcing the words to begin with before the sentences completed themselves. "She was such a special person, your mother. She was everything to me Son." He paused wistfully, he couldn't remember any other time when he'd spoken of Lucille in front any of his sons, it had been a topic that was strictly forbidden during their childhood; another example of him not recognising their need to talk about her, only knowing his own instinctive need to forget.

"I remember the day we first met as if it were yesterday, she was so beautiful. Just like you, she knew exactly what to do and when. When I cried, when I laughed, she was by my side, always. She stole my heart, and she's never given it back, not even now." He paused, surprised by his own honesty. It was somehow easier talking to an unconscious man, knowing when and if Virgil came round he probably wouldn't remember, of course he hadn't counted on Scott.

"When she err… died. I realised I relied on her so much that I couldn't cope without her. It wasn't until I had to deal with it all on my own that I realised just how much I couldn't survive without her. I don't know why I'm telling you all this now; maybe it's to ease my guilt. You see, I looked at you yesterday, all that thick hair; gone, her mannerisms; gone, her eyes; gone, well closed, her; gone. I only saw you and I'm ashamed to admit that it's the first time I have only seen you Virgil."

He paused again, knowing if his late wife could hear him she would be disgusted at his behaviour. "I know it's too late now, but I am sorry Son. You will never understand just how sorry I am for the way I left you boys to cope on your own, forcing you and Scott to grow up almost overnight. You especially, I let you down. You're so much like her Virgil it's frightening. I used to think it was a curse; I can't put into words how much it upset me to look at you when you were growing up. But then I don't need to do I? You knew; you could see it, I know you can never forgive me for the way I treated you then, I can never forgive myself." A short silence ensued.

"I hate the fact I hurt you that much Son, I never meant to. It was just my way of dealing with it. I never had the courage to tell you I loved you, to comfort you. I left that to Scott, I guess that's one of the reasons you are how you are. Sometimes I used to think God was punishing me, that I must've done something terrible in a past life, really horrible. Horrible enough to warrant the one person I loved being taken away from me and to be left with this constant reminder she was gone; to be left with you. And yet at the same time I'm so grateful for you and Scott, without you we would never have survived. I know you tried to help me to ease the sorrow; you used to hide yourself. You think I didn't notice but I did. Oh, yeah, I knew and I wasn't the only one."

He laughed softly, almost forgetting himself. "Scott knew, I could see that; the nights I found you two asleep together, yes, I knew about that too. No, worse than Scott; your grandmother knew. Do you remember your eighteenth birthday party?"

Of course, no reply came. "It was John's idea to have a double celebration, you going away to Denver and all. Your grandmother got a little tipsy that night. I never did work out who spiked the punch. My money was on Gordon but he and Alan blamed each other and there was no evidence. They were probably in it together." He laughed again, being distracted from the point.

"Well, your grandmother has never shied away from saying what she thinks, as you know. And with one or two sherries inside of her and that damned punch, she really told me what she thought. Oh yeah," He whistled lowly. "Things she'd hinted at in the past; it all came out. What she really believed, that I never gave you and Scott time to grieve, that I expected too much of you. They were all things that deep down I knew already, just didn't want to admit to. And then she told me you thought I didn't love you as much as the others, that cut me to the quick. But of course, as always she was right. And as she explained I began to understand why. I never truly admitted to myself just what I'd put you through as a child. As if it wasn't bad enough that you'd lost your mother I had to do that to you too. I feel terribly guilty Virgil, I know I can only ask for your forgiveness but deep down, I don't think if I was you I could forgive."

He exhaled deeply, trying to keep his voice level, struggling to find the appropriate words. This was not a topic of conversation he was used to and he found it difficult to formulate the words and sentences he wanted, difficult to express himself yet weirdly once he started he found it easier to finish what he was trying to say.

"When your mother died, I thought she'd gone, but she hasn't gone anywhere. Her memory lives on in the lives of all of you, I have five amazing sons and she's in each one of you, especially you and that's a blessing not a curse. I only hope and pray that you never have to endure the pain I did, never know how it feels to lose someone you love that much. I know you loved her, don't get me wrong, but I was in love with her." He contemplated that for a few seconds. "I love you all equally, I know I don't always show it but you have to believe me; I do. I only hope you can forgive me for my mistakes." He paused, ostensibly all talked out.

"Maybe if you told him all that then he would."

He bit back the small yelp as Scott's voice made him jump, feeling his cheeks redden, he stiffened subconsciously, immediately regretting letting this fatigue and the emotional situation get the better if him.

"Scott!" He sighed, hurriedly trying to asses how much his eldest son had heard. "I thought you were asleep." He smiled shakily, trying to cover up this intense feeling of discomfort.

"You should talk to him. Tell him how you feel." Scott pushed; Jeff paled realising just how much of his emotive outburst Scott had actually heard.

"I can't do that." He admitted, shaking his head.

Scott was tempted to repeat the words his father had told him so many times as a youngster 'there's no such word as can't.' He bit his tongue instead settling for, "You need to talk to him."

"I sat there watching them trying to bring him back. What does he really think of me Scott? Does he hate me?"

Scott shook his head vigorously. "No, of course he doesn't. Look, I really think you should talk to him about this Dad, he doesn't know you feel like that." Scott paused weighing up whether to speak again. "You've got a lot more in common than you think." Scott said cryptically.

Jeff frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just think you should try and talk to him that's all." Scott said a little too defensively.

"Well maybe, when he's a bit stronger, if I'm given the chance." Jeff silently hoped the subject would drop; he didn't like this unknown territory they seemed to have unwittingly entered.

Scott sighed, eyeing his younger brother praying for any sign, his fathers words reminded him off the dire situation, that little word - if. He spied how worn his father looked.

"You look terrible Dad. Maybe you should go back to the hotel and get some rest. I'll stay with him." Scott tried to coerce his father into leaving.

Jeff merely shook his head. "I'm okay Scott." He paused, unsure whether saying what was on his mind was the best course of action, but deep down he knew it needed to be said. "Scott, you do know that I would never hurt him, don't you? That I would do anything to bring him back."

Scott knew what he was talking about.

"I know that and I'm sorry about yesterday, I guess I was just upset. I know why you did what you did Dad. Truth be known, I would have done the same thing. I just couldn't accept that he was dying. I didn't want to accept that he was dying." Scott rarely opened up to his father and Jeff listened, feeling somewhat privileged that Scott felt he could talk to him. Scott on the other hand felt indebted to his father having listened in on a private 'conversation', he continued. "When we were kids there were times when I used to hate him. Following me around like a lost sheep; 'Can we this' or 'I want that'. He was always so annoying yet there were other times when he just seemed to know what to do. Like he could read my mind. He knew when I needed to laugh, when I needed to cry, when I needed someone. Even now, he knows. When we come back form a particularly bad, well y'know?" He didn't want to say the word 'rescue' in public, but Jeff nodded knowing full well what he meant. "He knows when I need to talk about things. Hell, sometimes he knows before I do." Scott smiled, before looking downward. "Dad, he has to pull through this. I don't know if I could cope with losing him, not after Mom."

"I know Scott, I know." Silence filtered into the small room, only the beeping of machinery and sucking of air could be heard. "We have to think positive Son. He'll come through, he has to." He wished he could've spoken those words with real conviction but his voice betrayed his lack of faith.

"You don't really think that. You're as scared as I am really." Jeff had never heard Scott speak so openly, knowing it was probably instigated by his own heartfelt words.

"Yes, I am." He admitted, feeling he should be truthful in the face of Scott's honesty. Scott looked up at him, stunned not so much by the contents of the revelation but the revelation itself. "Of course I am. I know as well as you do that the only thing that stopped this family falling apart when your mother died was you two. And I also know that that was my fault. I can never make up for leaving you boys on your own Scott. I know I wasn't a particularly great father to any of you, especially you two. But you have to understand, I never set out to be a bad father." He couldn't look at him though he saw Scott's wide-eyed stare out the corner of his eye. He checked himself not believing that he'd actually said those words, actually admitted it freely to his eldest son.

Scott sighed; this all seemed too surreal; this was the man he had idolised as he'd grown up. The great Jeff Tracy; proud, brave, stubborn, unemotional, inexpressive. And here he was admitting that he was scared, scared of losing his son. Apologising for being a bad father, not once but twice. Scott was beginning to think he'd wake up soon to find Virgil sat by his bed, telling him it was just a nightmare and to go back to sleep, like he had done so many times before now. He prayed to wake up, to find this wasn't real. He tried to compose himself a little.

"You were never a bad father Dad." He frowned slightly. "None of us think that, least of all Virgil and I. You were our hero growing up; we aspired to be like you, we worshiped you. Secretly we still do." Scott smiled at the expression on his fathers face.

"Thank you Scott. You have no idea how much that means to me." Jeff dare not take his eyes of Virgil, but Scott knew he meant it, his solemn tone told him as much.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, y'know I sat here last night, thinking." Scott gently rolled his thumb over the back of Virgil's hand, careful not to disturb any instrumentation that might be inserted there. "Do you think he knows?" He paused, taking in Jeff's confusion. "I mean, do you think he knows we're here?"

Jeff nodded. "You heard what Laura said…" Scott stopped him mid flow.

"I know that but do you think he knows we're here for him. When he does wake, do you thing he realises how much love and support he has waiting for him?" He paused. Eventually forcing teary eyes to look at his father. "Do you think he knows how much we love him? How much I love him?" Jeff frowned at the deep-seated sadness in Scott's eyes. "Because I don't think I ever told him. Not truthfully, not honestly how much he means to me."

"He knows Scott. He knows how much you care about him, just like you know how much he cares about you." He tried to appease Scott's concern.

"When Mom died, I tried so hard to be strong for everyone, I thought I could cope. Of course I couldn't and he knew that. That night at the hospital he found me up on the roof. I told him to leave but he didn't. He just sat down next to me and pulled me close to him, he wouldn't let go. I cried my heart out on his shoulder. I felt so safe, it didn't matter that I hurt because I knew I couldn't hurt any worse and I had him there to protect me, to hide me when I didn't want the rest of the world to see me. And do you know what he said to me?" Jeff shook his head briefly. "He said 'Don't cry Scott, I'll look after you.' And he always has. Always. He was there forcing me to get up on the morning of Mom's funeral. He was there when I felt I couldn't do it anymore, telling me I had to. He was there when I wanted someone to confide in, to talk to. He was there when I needed help, when I couldn't cope, he pulled me along." He stopped himself adding; 'And when he needed me, where was I?' He continued, "And all through this, I don't think I've once told him that I love him." Scott finally admitted. "After Mom died I never thought there could be a God. Course I never told Grandma that." He smiled, all be it briefly, a welcome break from the deeply emotional topic of conversation. "But I swear I'll do whatever he wants. Sell him my soul, anything. Just to have Virgil back, even if it's only for a few seconds just to tell him all the things I wish I had."

Jeff laughed. "You sell your soul to the devil, Scott. I know how you feel though. It's ironic isn't it? I have more money in my bank account than some small countries have and yet all the money in the world won't wake him up. Won't enable me to tell him everything I want to, to hear his voice again."

They exchanged a suspicious glance, neither understanding how this conversation had happened, both seemingly as confused as the other as to how it had become so deeply emotional and personal and yet both seemingly willing to accept it was a necessity. These two men were the backbone of their family, providing unwavering towers of support to various other family members; they seemed to have this mutual understanding of this weakness. A small smile spread across Scott's face.

"Y'know if he could hear us, well, if he can. He'll be laughing at us. Maybe old age is softening us up. I mean listen at us, spilling our guts!" Scott smiled.

"Well, I hope you are listening to this Son, you're giving us a rough ride. And I'd spill my guts a thousand times over if it meant we could have you back." Both men looked up hoping to see a sign, an answer to their prayers. Any small token that the Virgil they knew and loved was still there, but none came. Instead the familiar silence returned, as he lay deathly still, the machines continued noisily to do their jobs.

The door opened. Both men looked up to see Laura come in.

"Morning!" She greeted. "Night Doctor said he'd had a good night."

Scott nodded, rubbing the edge of his thumb along Virgil's scalp. "He's doing okay. Isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's doing just fine. Do you two want to go for a coffee? While I take a look." She smiled.

Jeff spoke first "I should go back to the hotel. See if I can't organise the mob. Will you be okay?" Scott nodded in reply. "Call me if anything happens." Again, a nod. "Bye Virgil. I'll be back in a few hours." He leant forward, Scott watched amazed as his father gently kissed his brother on the head. "I love you." No one heard the whispered words.

It would seem that this whole ordeal had had a mellowing effect on both of their icy resolves.

* * *

He resumed his vigil as soon as the medical staff was finished. 

Still feeling more than a little distressed about his father's words, a new sense of anxiety settled in the pit of his stomach as he settled into the chair. He couldn't help but feel it was strangely perverse for his father to be so unguarded with his feelings; it only heightened his own dread and despair. He thought back to the bizarre conversation, his father had never spoken to any of them about their mother ever; he entertained the idea that this ordeal had a bigger effect on his father than he'd originally thought. That it had served as a wake up call for what could've been, even so his words caused a deep unease inside Scott, a feeling that didn't deteriorate any the more he thought about it. In fact the more he considered it, the more he convinced himself it was acutely disconcerting for his father to be so candid. He tried to convince himself that if his father was half as exhausted as him it was probably a mixture of fatigue, stress and anxiety that had caused this uncharacteristic truthfulness in both of them. He shuddered at the feelings that returned, despair, fear, and emptiness.

He focused on his brother again, his thumb back to its usual habit. "Do you remember when we were kids? We used to climb up into that old hayloft of Grandpa's. That day you fell down, you scared the life out of me. I thought you were going to die like Mom did. I was so scared." He paused. Long enough for the soft beeps and pumping air to circulate his eardrums. He moved his hand across to the other side of Virgil's face, affectionately stroking at his cheek. His dark hands a strong contrast to the paleness of his brother's skin.

"I guess." He hesitated. "I'm scared now." The admission was quietly spoken, hardly audible above the machines that worked around him. "Remember how we curled up in Grandma's bed? I wish I could do that now and make it all go away. I wish you could tell me that everything was going to be ok again. I don't think I can..." He didn't try to stop the tears fall. No one was there to see him cry now. "I can't do it on my own Virg. I need you and I don't think I ever realised how much until now. Please. Wake up." And with those words, Scott Tracy; Man of Steel, broke down and sobbed. "Please don't leave me. Please." He buried his head into the unconscious mans shoulder and let it all pour out. Sobs shook his well-built frame as he half hugged his brother as tight as he dare, tighter with each torturing sob that convulsed his body.

"I'm sorry Virg." He muttered softly.

He felt something tickle against his ear. The pressure on his hands. He tried, he couldn't return it. He had no energy to. He was fully prepared to let comforting darkness return.

"_I guess." _He strained to hear. _"I'm scared now."_

He tried to stop himself falling. Who was scared? Why? He managed to pick out words, bits of sentences. Still not able to comprehend who was speaking. He knew the voice was familiar, knew it was important. He just couldn't remember whom it belonged to.

"…_Curled up in Grandma's bed? I wish I could do that now." _He felt the need to smile though no energy to complete the act. He and Scott used to curl up in Grandma's bed when they were younger.

"…_Make it all go away." _Make what go away? Was that's Scott's voice? It sounded distorted and unlike his brother. He became confused.

"………_Can't do it on my own." _This is absurd. _"…I need you, I never realised how much until now."_

"_Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." _Was that a sob? Now he knew he was hallucinating. Scott would never say that. They had a mutual understanding that they relied on each other, but Scott would never admit to it, he'd certainly never say it out loud. Was it Anna? Was he dead? He felt a tingling as he realised that something, someone was putting pressure on his body. Another body pulling him tightly. A warm body. He frowned, completely bewildered. He tried to open his eyes desperate to find out what was going on. They felt heavy and sluggish; he gave up on that idea. He moved a hand up the arm that rested across his chest.

Scott sobbed so hard; he failed to notice the hand on his forearm. He was determined he would never cry in front of his father. He tried not to cry in front of anyone. And now he felt the effects of keeping his emotions, over the last twenty-four hours, bottled up. Sure, he'd talked to his father, but that had only scratched the surface. Wave after wave of terror, fear and pleading hit him like ripples in a pool of water. He couldn't stop it; it was so strong it was beyond his own control.

Virgil realised the movement had no effect. He tried to speak but the tube in his throat prevented him from doing so and he panicked. Choking, suddenly he found himself unable to breath as he fell out of rhythm with the machines. He grasped hard at the arm he'd held, squeezing it tightly as the pain hit him and fear dominated his heart. His eyes shot open, wide like saucers. No longer feeling tired he was suffocating, as this obstruction in his throat caused him to gag. The only noise he was able to make was a small-strangled whine as the asphyxiation continued. He was unable to stop, as he tried to prevent the panic in him taking over.

Scott was so hidden from the outside world that it was only an uneasy, laboured gasp that roused him. He felt his brother's chest heave with every failed attempt to breath, the iron strong grip that almost crushed his arm.

He quickly looked up. "Virgil!" He exclaimed. A small smile appeared on his face just in time to disappear again as he realised what was happening. Fearful eyes begged him to help. He immediately hit the emergency button and went about trying to calm Virgil down. Cupping his brother's face in his hand he smoothed his thumb over Virgil's cheek. "Just try and stay calm. Laura'll be here soon. You're okay. You're going to be okay. Just try and let the machines breath for you." Virgil's body tensed a few times involuntarily, before slowly he adjusted and calmed a little. "That's it." Scott smiled, though Virgil frowned hard.

Unable to stop himself he whimpered as he pulled his heavy arms up to try and rid himself of this obstruction.

"No." Scott stopped him, pulling his hands down. "Don't do that." He kept a firm grip to avoid Virgil pulling away, every few minutes he'd try again and Scott's grip would tighten.

Eventually Laura bounded into the room. "What happened?"

"He woke up, but he can't breath. He was trying to pull the tube out." Scott filled her in as she manoeuvred between the brothers.

As Laura spoke softly to his brother Scott became slowly aware of a nurse talking to him. "Would you like me to call your father? Or if you want to do it yourself I can show you to a 'phone?" He nodded. He should call his father, though he was reluctant to leave. He glanced over at Laura. Virgil was in safe hands. He followed the nurse out of the room.

* * *

He eagerly waited outside until Laura appeared. 

"Is he okay?" She smiled at the familiar concerned expression.

"He's fine. We've taken the tube out. He's breathing on his own." Scott sighed allowing a brief smile to surface. "He's very disorientated though. Don't expect him to make any sense for at least the first few hours. You can go in but encourage him to rest. I've told him he should try not to talk, whisper only if necessary. When he came round, his body rejected the tube in his throat as a result his throats very sore where the tube was and it's slightly swollen, but that's perfectly normal. There's some ice chips near the sink, you can give him some of those if he wants some, they should help with the swelling and cool his throat a bit. We can't give him anything more for the pain until we get his scans back. But it's only his throat that's bothering him at the moment, from what I could make out anyway." She paused, "Scott, he really is very mixed up, confused but it's just the effects of the drugs, he just needs time to sleep them off." She tried her best to prepare him, knowing he would not understand until he saw for himself.

"Is there any permanent damage?"

"His pupils are equal and reactive. His reflexes are improving; it's looking good. I'll be surprised if the scans show any serious damage. When he gets a bit stronger, we'll get some further tests done."

Scott sighed harshly, running a hand over his head. "More tests."

She smiled sympathetically. "More tests. It's the only way we can find any problems and pin point them. We can't help him until we know what's wrong with him."

"You think there is something definitely wrong with him, though? I mean, you think there is some damage, it's just a case of how much?"

"Scott, its impossible to say. I won't be surprised if the scans come back clear and there's a possibility that he's escaped any temporary damage. We don't know what effect his heart stopping had on his brain yet."

"What are his chances?" Scott was anxious for some kind of definite reassurance.

"I don't want to talk about chances. I didn't take the decision to ask your father to sign those forms lightly. I didn't think he was going to pull through then, but he's here now."

Scott listened to her words, interpreting them differently. "Are you saying he's going to die?"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort. He's doing very well. Let's just take it one step at a time." She smiled. A reassuring hand on his shoulder as she led him into the room. "I'll leave you to it."

He smiled to himself. Virgil was laid on his side. Rolled up in ball, Scott could tell be his body language alone he was hurting. The tube breathing for him had been replaced by the tubing running around his ears, like he had before the operation. Slowly Scott approached the bed and sat down again.

Virgil's eyes remained closed and Scott tried unsuccessfully not to disturb him.

"Anna?" The word scraped down his throat. His voice was rough and faint.

He swallowed. Wincing at the pain as it hurt his tender throat. He held out a shaky hand. Scott took it.

"No, it's me. It's Scott."

"Anna. Don't make me go." Scott strained to hear the words. He could feel his eyes becoming redder, he bit his bottom lip. He hadn't really comprehended just how disorientated his brother would be.

"Shh." He smoothed over the young mans hand. "It's me. It's Scott."

"Scott?" His name was slurred, almost as if he didn't know anyone called Scott.

Virgil's eyes remained closed; Scott remembered what Laura had said. "Don't try to talk. Just go to sleep. We can talk later."

"Hmm." The younger man murmured. Scott felt the grip on his hand tighten, if only a little. He let Virgil pull his hand closer.

"I love you, Anna." Scott bit his lip harder, causing the sting to further make his eyes water. Looking to the heavens. Unable to watch his brother's deluded confession.

Thankfully he fell slowly off to sleep.

Scott sighed heavily, he half wished his father had heard that, then Virgil would be forced to tell him the truth. But he knew forcing Virgil wasn't the answer. Leaning back in the chair, he suddenly felt the familiar sensation of weariness creeping through every bone and muscle in his body. It wasn't long before he too was asleep, his hand still firmly held in Virgil's. Not yet prepared to break the contact.

* * *

Sleep had not been serene for Scott; powerful images remained in his subconscious. Images that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake; images that he didn't want to remember and scenarios he feared he could still witness. His body involuntarily wrenched itself from sleep with a jolt, just in time to witness the door being flung open and his father entering the room at a run. His coat flapped behind him as he made his way across the room, peering cautiously at the bed. 

"Scott?" he asked breathlessly. "How is he?"

Scott almost recoiled visually at the extreme look of torment on his father's face. His tired face strongly contrasted his bright eyes; so full of hope. Scott forced himself to sit up, watching as his father ran a hand over what was left of Virgil's hair, taking his other hand in his.

"Son? Can you hear me?" He asked Virgil's still form, pleading for a reply.

"Dad, don't. He's completely out of it, he didn't even know who I was a few hours ago. Laura said to let him sleep it off." He told his father's sad eyes.

Jeff sighed, pulling up a chair. He tried to catch his own breath as he realised he was wheezing.

"You okay?" Scott asked concerned.

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine. I didn't get your messages straight away, I was asleep. What exactly did Laura say?" The frown that covered his face set hard, showing no signs of lifting.

"He's doing fine Dad, she said they'd run more test to check but his pupils are reactive, his reflexes are getting better. She said she'd be surprised if there was any major damage." Scott smiled weakly.

"That's great! But you're not convinced?" Jeff picked up on the hesitant tone in Scott's voice.

Scott sighed. "It's just the way he didn't even know who I was." He paused not really wanting to vocalise this fear; he eventually blurted it out. "What if it's brain damage Dad? I mean you hear about it all the time. People wake up; they don't know their families. What if that's what it is? What if he can't remember me? Us?"

"Scott, Laura wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it. I'm sure we would know by now, if it was bad news." Jeff tried to console Scott, though he couldn't admit to not considering this very outcome himself.

Scott sighed heavily, running a hand over his face, Jeff noticed, not for the first time, the heavy bags that sat under his eyes.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry; I just can't help thinking of the worst case scenario." He admitted.

"I know Son, but we've got enough problems to deal with right now without the maybes." Scott smiled, believing his father was right, possibly more than Jeff himself.

Jeff gestured to the bed alongside Scott, still untouched. "Why don't you see if you can get some rest while he's sleeping? He's going to need you when he wakes up properly; you'll be no good to him in that state. Try and get some sleep. I'll stay with him." Jeff tried to persuade him and for a minute it looked like it was working. Scott eyed the bed; it did look appealing, he had to admit.

He shook his head, knowing if he tried to sleep the nightmares would only haunt him. "I'd rather stay here."

"Scott…" Jeff was about to make a further comment when a small moan from the man between them grabbed both their attentions.

Jeff smiled, smoothly gliding his hand over Virgil's head, hoping to quell his restlessness. Scott studied his brother closely; subconsciously strumming his thumb across Virgil's hand; it was becoming habit. Instead of having its desired effect, the contact caused Virgil to move, he rolled his head towards his father, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before focusing on his father's relieved smile; he'd never seen his eyes so, what was the word? Clear? He tried to speak, succeeding in only making a strange, unidentifiable sound.

"Here." Scott's voice this time, he felt his head being lifted and the metallic spoon on his lips, he gratefully accepted the chipped ice, it slipped down effortlessly, easing the raw, burning sensation in his throat. He felt his head being placed back on the pillows. His head again, rolled towards his father.

"Dad?" he managed to grind out, his voice rough, grazing his throat, he closed his eyes grimacing before opening them again.

Jeff smiled, continuing to run his hand over the top of Virgil's head, though no hair remained, it wasn't completely bald and the stubble tickled at his hand. "Hi Son, How are you feeling?"

"Bad." Was the shortest word he could think of, his brain seemed to be responding but at a much slower pace than normal. Jeff looked across to Scott when at first no answer seemed to be coming at all.

Jeff laughed softly, "Well, I'm not really surprised." His smile seemed to grow warmer, "I'll tell you one thing Son, you certainly know how to keep us on the edge of our seats."

Virgil looked up at him after a few seconds, as his smile was fading, he was befuddled. He went to speak again but Jeff stopped him.

"Shh." He soothed, seeing Virgil's struggle. "Don't talk, just go back to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

He seemed to be conforming to Jeff's request. Sinking into the pillows, his eyes drifted shut. Suddenly his eyes popped open, he tried to move his head away form his fathers touch. "Scott?" He grimaced back the whine that threatened to escape his lips, at the words that scuffed his throat. His free hand frantically tried to locate his brother.

Scott took a hold of the hand, clutching onto it tightly. He manipulated Virgil's hand in his until he had a tighter grip. The ritual thumb running gently over his brother's hand.

"Shh." He reassured him. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm right here." He said softly, remembering Virgil telling him those words not so long ago. Virgil seemed to relax and rested into a mellow sleep.

Above him Scott and Jeff exchanged mutual grins, unable to stop the pure relief they obviously both felt form spreading mercilessly across their features. There were a few moments of silence, Scott's heart pounded in his chest. Terrified to look away in case it wasn't true. Jeff eventually broke the silence.

"I should get back to the hotel. I need to talk to the others." He begrudgingly pulled away from his Son.

"They don't know?" Scott seemed surprised.

"Not yet, I need to talk to them. When I got your message all I could thing of was to get here." He sighed guiltily. "When I tell them, they'll want to come."

"I don't think we should swamp him Dad, he's still pretty unsettled. We should give him time to come round properly before he's bombarded with people."

"I know Son." Jeff nodded. "I agree, but I don't think your grandmother or your brother's will see it like that. I'll explain to them, tell them they have to make it quick." He stood up. "I'll be back later. I need to sort out the business too." Scott looked up, understanding what he was saying. Now they knew Virgil was going to be okay, they would be expected to commence operations again.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Jeff hesitated as he stood by the door he turned to look back. Scott still cradled Virgil's hand, his other hand carefully, running over his brother's head as he watched him anxiously. He didn't have the heart to order Scott to rest, and deep down he knew Virgil would make sure he was okay now. Quietly he left.

* * *

His eyelids still felt heavy, like opening them would take all his strength. They weren't as bad as before though. He opened his eyes cautiously. Wondering where he was. What was happening? 

"Hey." Scott smiled.

He went to answer. Struggling to conquer his dry mouth. He vaguely remembered an excruciating pain in his head. Scott, thankfully read his mind. "Do you want some more ice chips?"

He nodded as best as he could. Within minutes he felt Scott lift his head and place a spoon to his lips, a carbon copy of the way he had done before. He felt them slide down his sore throat. That felt better.

"Better?" Scott asked. He smiled.

"Yeah. Much. Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Scott enquired smiling worriedly.

"Tired and sore." He was pleased at the response in the form of a sentence this time.

"Yeah. Well, if you could have seen what they were doing to you. Its no wonder you're sore."

Virgil frowned a little confused. He could tell by the way Scott spoke that it had upset him. But who had done what to him?

"What happened? Did the operation not work?" He asked, still a little hoarse.

"Oh, the operation worked. You had an allergic reaction to one of the drugs that they'd given you. It was quite hairy for a while there." Scott smiled tiredly.

"Is that why I feel so bad?" He asked, allowing his eyes to close automatically against the dreary feeling.

"Yeah, probably." Scott admitted. He watched his brother grimace, tightly closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, a little worried.

"Honestly?" Virgil didn't wait for an answer. "I feel like my head's going to implode and my body's been underneath a steamroller. I hurt everywhere. What the hell happened?"

"Well, this allergic reaction caused your heart to stop and…" Scott found himself struggling to say the words out loud. "And, they didn't think you were going to make it."

Virgil opened his eyes cautiously. "My heart stopped?"

"Yeah. Dad signed the forms and everything. But then at the last minute you pulled through." Scott's frail smile filled his vision, as he struggled to understand his brothers' words.

He frowned, further cringing as his head throbbed; he let out a mournful groan.

"Is it that bad?" Scott asked, liking this less and less.

"Worse." Virgil mumbled through closed eyes.

"Can I do anything?" He asked sympathetically.

"No." Virgil shook his head, immediately regretting it as stabbing pains attacked his delicate brain. "Argh." He moaned, reaching a hand up to his temple.

"I'm going to get Laura." Scott said decisively.

"No, Scott, don't, I'm okay." Virgil insisted.

"No, you're not." Scott said forcefully.

As if on cue Laura came in. "Well look if it isn't sleeping beauty and the beast." She smiled at Scott's haggard, half-hurt expression and Virgil's weak smile. "Nice of you to join us. I found some stragglers outside. They want to see you. I think I'm going to start charging." She laughed, as Virgil strained to see his brothers in the doorway.

"He's in a lot of pain." Scott told the Doctor.

She frowned, scrutinizing Virgil. "Well, we'll see what we can do about that." She turned her attention back to Scott. "Scott, why don't you wait with them?" She gestured outside the room. "Whilst I take a look at my beautiful artwork." She went to lift the bandage up that laid over the incision she'd previously made. Hesitating when Scott didn't move. Both her and Virgil turned to look at him.

"It's okay, I'll stay."

Virgil smiled softly, seeing his brother's reluctance to leave him, his muddled thoughts tried to understand why. He resolved to ask Laura why he was acting so strange. "Its not like I'm going anywhere Scott." His smile was genuine.

"Not like the last time I left you then." He muttered. Virgil flinched at his words.

Laura obviously hadn't heard that last comment. "He's right. You need a break. Go and get a coffee and something to eat. We don't want a repeat performance of Tuesday." Her eyes held a meaning Virgil didn't understand. Scott obviously did, as he stood up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He told the mystified young man.

He could hold it back no longer. As he watched Scott disappear into the corridor, he finally asked.

"What happened?" He looked up to Laura, who was examining the wound on his head. "And since when has Scott taken orders from anyone?"

She smiled, sitting back on the bed. She began explaining.


	10. Chapter Ten

>> RE POSTED as Fanfic wouldn't let me put mydividers in yesterday!!

Hello Everyone!!

Well you'll pleased to know this is the tenth and final chapter. So after you've read this and reviewed (obviously) you won't have to read any more of my rubbish!!

Okay well I just want to say an immensely gigantic thank you to everyone who has continually reviewed this story and encouraged me with it. Without your reviews I wouldn't have got past chapter one, and I'm sure anyone who writes will agree with me when I say that reviews are so important to a writer that it's impossible to express, so thank you. A special thank you to Amanda who has been beta reading for me (You're the best, chick!) and also to Laura for her regular emails. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed creating it, and I trust you'll let me know through that little review button anyway!! (Hint)

I really hope this last chapter does the rest of the story justice; I did have to re write it three times! Well, I guess that's it from me! Hope you all have a great Christmas and Happy New Year.

Thank you again for your support and continued encouragement.

Kim

- X -

Watching From Above

Chapter 10 

(Third time lucky! Lol)

He woke somewhat easier this time; unsurprisingly Scott sat habitually by his bed.

"Hey." He said softly, keeping his voice deliberately low.

Virgil blinked a few times, focusing his vision a little better. "Hey!" He said drearily.

"You want some water?" Scott asked, obviously concerned.

Virgil shook his head slowly. "No, I'm okay."

"You sound a little better. How's your throat feel now?" He enquired sensitively.

"Still a little sore, but not as bad as yesterday." Virgil's voice still sounded rough to him.

"You didn't have to stay." Virgil gestured to the chair Scott had clearly spent the night in; Virgil voice wasn't the only thing that could be described as rough. "You look terrible Scott." He sympathised with his brother, he really did - when Gordon came round after the accident he too had been reluctant to leave his younger brother.

"I'm all right." Scott said quickly defending himself. They both knew it wasn't true but there would be time for that later. He turned the conversation around quickly. "Y'know Dad's pretty upset right now. I sort of overheard some of the things he said to you. He feels really bad for what happened after Mom died, he's truly sorry Virg."

Virgil nodded, feeling more lethargic as time went by. "I know Scott." He muttered cynically.

"No Virg, I'm serious, he really hates himself for the way he was with you back then." Scott tried to convince his brother.

"But he's too proud to ever admit it. I've heard it all before, only last time it was from Grandma." Virgil said again.

"Well then maybe seeing you on your deathbed has made him realise that pride isn't everything, because he was quite happy to tell you when you were unconscious. I know. I heard him." Scott argued with his brother.

"Scott, when I'm unconscious I'm not looking at him with her eyes and I'm not mocking him with her traits." Virgil was still sceptical about his father's honesty.

"All I'm saying is he was upset. He was really scared he'd lose you. I think you should try and talk to him." Scott looked at him; there was almost an element of pleading in the blue eyes.

"Scott, please, not now." Virgil's head was beginning to spin and the last thing he needed was a lecture from Scott about how to deal with their father. Virgil had long since learnt the art of deception when it came to Jeff Tracy. He learnt how to read him almost as well as he learned how to read Scott. Only with Scott it was a case of knowing when to be there for him, with his father even now, it was a case of knowing when not to be there.

"Look, I'm just saying, seeing how easy it was to lose you, it made him think a lot. Maybe now would be a good time to talk to him. He's bringing Grandma this morning."

Virgil closed his eyes tightly against the onset of another headache. He groaned. "Scott, you should have seen her last night. Fussing about everything, I thought she was never going to leave." He wasn't complaining. He would never complain about his Grandmother in his eyes she was the most spectacular woman he knew - a pillar of strength to rival any other.

Scott laughed at his comment. "She's certainly been keeping Dad in check, these last few days, he's spent most of his time here." Virgil wasn't surprised at this, he knew that despite the fact it sometimes hurt his father a great deal to be around him he did love him and would be devastated if anything happened to him, in the same way he would if anything happened to any of them. He knew it would be this love; this worry that he was so sick, that would have kept his father by his side. Regardless of how Jeff had acted towards him as a child Virgil was very much aware of how much his father cared for him. He may not ever have the close bond with his father that Scott shared, or the love of space and astronomy that John shared but he had accepted that a long time ago, and was happy to settle with the deep seated, irrefutable, undeniable knowledge that his father loved him.

"It really shook him up, the prospect of you dying like that. I haven't seen him like that for a long time." Scott continued. "I don't think anyone took it particularly well."

"Sounds as though Alan did okay." Virgil said smoothly.

"It seems weird how he's grown up recently, he's not a kid anymore." Scott sounded pensive.

"He's not been a kid for a long time now Scott." Virgil was equally thoughtful.

"I know, I just expected him to react differently. He really came through for us with Gordon. He didn't take it too well." Scott admitted nervously, unsure whether one of his brothers had mentioned it.

"I know, he told me." Scott wasn't surprised with his brother's reaction; Virgil always knew everything when it came down to Gordon. In the same way that Alan had turned to Scott growing up, Gordon had turned mostly to Virgil. "We talked for a while last night, he feels bad, he never meant to hurt you."

Scott sighed contemplatively, knowing Virgil was talking about the instance where Gordon slammed him into a wall and then broke down on his shoulder. "He didn't hurt me, he was upset."

"I'll say." Virgil sighed too. "I'm worried about him. I mean sure, he seemed okay last night but that's not like him to lash out physically. I know sometimes he's a little too hot-headed for his own good, but its only ever been verbally before."

"Virg, you have to try and understand he was scared you were going to die. Besides we all saw him after the accident, we knew what to expect; he didn't. I think in some ways his accident prepared us for seeing you in a way he couldn't comprehend. Look don't worry about him, Alan's keeping an eye on him and John talked to him the other night." Scott tried to set his brothers mind at rest.

"What about you?" Virgil asked suddenly. The look in Scott's eyes suggested he'd caught him off guard. "You need to talk about it too."

The compassion in Virgil's voice made him wince. He withdrew. "Virgil…"

His one word protest was barley complete. "Scott." Virgil said firmly, holding his gaze. He could see the eyes overfull with hurt, pain that needed an outlet and quickly. But before he could push Scott any further, the door was opened.

Jeff entered the room silently, carefully, not wanting to wake either of his sons had they been asleep.

The relief filled smile filtered down to Virgil as Scott stood up to let his father closer.

Scott caught their grandmother's eye as she followed Jeff into the room; she eyed him with distaste, frowning and tutted at his exhausted form. He knew he was heading for another lecture as soon as she clapped eyes on him, but she just shook her head and headed to Virgil.

"Hello Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" She smiled compassionately.

Virgil smiled back, genuinely pleased to see the little old lady. "I'm alright Grandma. Really." His eyes closed of their own accord.

He felt her hands on his face, brushing against his cheek. "Well, I don't want any more scares like that Virgil." Her tone was chastising but her bright eyes and rosy cheeks revealed her relief. She smiled again, thinly. "I can't be doing it with it, not at my age" She joked.

Scott saw his opportunity to escape unscathed from his grandmother's imminent lecture. Whilst Virgil had her full attention he quietly attempted to leave. "I'm going to get a coffee." He announced softly before turning to the door.

"Hold it right there, young man." Scott halted immediately, he knew better than to disobey that voice, Virgil winced at her tone. Though not particularly loud, he had heard that tone many times before. They had all learnt the painful way that few things could be hidden and remain that way around this woman. "I want a word with you. I could do with a coffee myself."

Virgil couldn't see Scott's face from where he lay, and he wasn't likely to try and move, as he didn't seem to posses the energy. He knew though, that his oldest brother would be kicking himself for foolishly thinking he could escape Grandma. Had he retained he energy he would have smirked at Scott's discomfort but he merely closed his eyes.

She eyed Scott as she placed a gentle kiss on Virgil's cheek, "I'll see you again soon sweetheart, now you be good. Do as the Doctor says and you'll be home before you know it, and we'll have the biggest feast you've ever seen to celebrate."

Virgil's stomach lurched at the thought of real food, but he smiled anyway. "Thanks Grandma, see you later."

"Come along Scott," he heard her say. "You and I are going to have a talk." He heard the door click shut, his eyes remaining closed.

He only opened them again as he felt the soft touch of his father brushing against his hand. He had been so quiet earlier Virgil had almost forgotten about him.

"How are you feeling really?" He asked troubled.

"I'm okay Dad, really." He tried to convince him through the aching need to sleep.

"No pain? The boys said you were in pain last night" Again his voice held an air of concern that Virgil couldn't help but think was strange in his father. Not that he didn't care; he knew he cared. Just that he didn't always show it so freely. He was reminded of what Scott had said about his father being upset.

"No, they swapped the medication over. It comes and goes but … the headaches are the worse, and the tiredness; I feel constantly worn-out, yet I sleep loads, I feel as if all I do is sleep."

"Laura said your body's been through a lot, it needs time to regain some energy. Sleep as much as you like Son." Jeff smiled.

"Bet you never thought you'd hear me say I was tired of sleeping did you?" Virgil laughed; it was a well-known fact in the Tracy household that though he was no slouch, Virgil enjoyed the company of his bed.

"No." Jeff smiled softly. "I never thought I'd come so close to never seeing those brown eyes again either." He stopped watching Virgil's eye's snap open and his pupils dilating widely. "Lucy's eyes." He smiled sorrowfully. Virgil's eye widened further at his comment, he dropped his gaze, suddenly aware of how much he knew he reminded his father of his mother.

"Virgil…"

"Dad…"

They spoke at the same time, trying to fill the awkward silence in the room. "You go first." Virgil was interested to see what his father was going to say. He'd never witnessed him like this before, his emotions were usually held deep within he rarely let them run this close to the surface and hardly ever in front of anyone other than himself or - Virgil presumed - his grandmother. Virgil felt suddenly uncomfortable; his father had never spoken to him about his mother before. That topic of conversation had been strictly forbidden since he was a child, and he realised that Scott had been trying to warn him earlier, that somehow he knew that this was coming.

"I just wanted to say. Well, I swore that if whatever power is up there would give you back I'd tell you all the things I wished I had. How much I care about you..."

Virgil narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was some strange hallucination he would wake from. Scott was a lot like their father when it came to dealing with the emotional fallout of something, whether it was a rescue or their mother's death. They seemed to have this policy that if you pretended everything was okay then it would be. That it was weak to admit you needed help or talk about how you felt. He was stunned by his father's words; he'd never known him to be this honest about how he felt before. Maybe this was a side of his father that Scott usually dealt with.

He felt the need to try and stop him. "Dad…"

"No Virgil." He spoke over him. "I've been thinking about this all morning. Hear me out." Virgil could see he was struggling already to keep his composure. "I promised myself that I would tell you how much I care about you." He repeated it as if it was a pre-planned speech. "How sorry I am for the way things were when you were younger. I know it was hard for you, and I didn't make things any easier. I should've been there for you, both you and Scott but it was especially hard for you, I'm aware of that and I can never forgive myself for the things I did then. For the way I made you feel, for the way you two had to seek comfort from one another. You shouldn't have had to turn to each other; you should have been able to turn to me. I'm sorry that when your mother died you and Scott took on a lot of responsibility for the others. I'm sorry I wasn't a better father." Virgil was horrified to see tears close to the surface in his father's eyes.

He suddenly felt ten times more uncomfortable. It was wrong and out of character for his father to be this expressive. He's never heard his father apologise to anyone before, even if he was wrong he could usually turn a situation to his advantage. And he'd certainly never witnessed him cry, not since the day his mother died, at the hospital.

He allowed himself to interrupt as his father fell silent, presuming his 'speech' was complete. "You're not a bad Father Dad, you never have been. We understand how hard it was for you." The words stumbled from Virgil's mouth, lamely trying to reassure his father. He felt hesitant, not knowing what to say or do; he'd never been in a situation like this.

"Do you know what Gordon said to John the other night?" Virgil looked inquisitively at him and he continued. "He said one of the reasons he reacted so badly to you being ill was because he couldn't bear to lose another parent." Jeff paused. "He thinks of you as a parent and he's right. You're more than a brother to them." He paused sadly.

Virgil briefly wondered if his father had been drinking but brushed the thought away from his tired mind. "So Gordon and Alan relied on us a lot when they were kids, that doesn't make you a bad father. You were always there when it counted Dad; we couldn't ask for a better father, any of the others will tell you that." Virgil paused to hold back a yawn, he watched his father debating that point in his head. "Besides," He smiled, "We didn't turn out so bad, Did we?"

Jeff smiled proudly, "You turned out perfectly, Son." He said with sentiment, he studied his Son; his shaved head gave him a completely different persona, a vulnerable persona "You look so different." Virgil was pleased for the change of subject, though he felt uncomfortable at the hand that brushed over his head. He never knew his father felt like that, he resolved to talk to Scott about it again. He couldn't suppress his fatigue this time as the touch became more and more comforting; he closed his eyes.

"It's okay, Go to sleep." Jeff soothed, he could see how much just talking had taken out of him, and even Virgil himself was slightly surprised at how fast his energy departed. "We can talk again, another time, when you're feeling a bit stronger." He paused. "You're mother would be proud of you Virgil." He added.

"Mm hmm, I'd like that Dad. To talk." His eyes remained closed and his voice exposed the weakness he felt. Jeff smiled, tear filled eyes carefully watching his son as he drifted off to a well needed sleep. He silently faced the skies, thanking the heavens that he still had this precious gift.

* * *

He was thankful he was already awake as the door banged shut, he watched as Scott leant against it, exhaling deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Was it that bad?" He asked.

Scott cautiously opened his eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Virgil shook his head. "No. What did she say?"

Scott walked over to the chair he usually sat in. "Oh, I'm running myself into the ground. I need to eat and sleep properly. I need this, I need that…" He sighed again. "She's even told Dad he has to come by tonight and pick me up. Can you believe that? She's sending me to bed at the hotel like some little kid! Like I don't know how to look after myself."

Virgil could tell he was decidedly miffed, but smirked at the context of his complaint, if only he could see himself; he wasn't looking after himself. He looked exhausted, black bags under his eyes contrasted greatly with the unusually pale colour of his skin. . His eyes were dark, dull and he did little to hide the fact he hadn't shaved. The emotional roller coaster he had been a passenger on had left its marks. The lines of worry across his face for a start, Virgil pondered over whether the ride was over yet or if there was more to come. Whether Scott would accept he needed to talk things through or whether he would try and pretend he was okay, when he so obviously wasn't. Virgil studied him closely debating whether to continue, he concluded Scott looked too exhausted to put up a fight and though Virgil, himself, felt pretty tired he decided to try. Seeing Scott's defences were weakening with every hour he stayed awake, he pushed his opportunity.

"She's worried. She's not the only one. Laura told me you nearly passed out." Scott looked up, giving Virgil, an all too familiar warning glance.

"Virgil, I don't need this from you as well."

"I know." He said softly, dispelling any frustration on Scott's part.

Scott closed his eyes resting back in the chair. "Good. So how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Laura gave me some more pain medication, I'm fine." Scott looked up, irritated.

"You should seriously consider recording those words." He stretched, Virgil watched him, a smirk formed on his lips, he hid it from Scott.

"What words?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you?" Virgil asked.

Scott laughed. "That was sly." He smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Can I ask you something?" Scott tried to read the expression on his face finding himself unable to. That was unusual; he usually knew the question and had figured out his answer before it had effectively left Virgil's lips.

"Sure." Scott was intrigued.

"Were you there when I woke up?" Scott nodded, not knowing were this was heading. "It's just I thought I heard someone say they were scared. I thought it was you, but it didn't sound like you." He feigned confusion. "Was it you?"

Scott shook his head. "Nah, you were completely out of it though. You didn't even know who I was when you came round. Maybe you were hallucinating?" Virgil knew him too well to believe Scott's lie, deep down Scott knew that, he just hoped he'd leave it for now. He didn't feel he could do this right now.

"Hmmm." Virgil agreed. "Am I hallucinating this?" He lifted up his hand, away from Scott's grasp, were he had automatically began moulding it into his own. Scott pulled the hand away sharply, as if it had been burned.

"I'm sorry. Force of habit." He apologised embarrassed.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Virgil, please, not here." Scott knew were this was heading now, all right. It would turn into one of those big heart to heart conversations, where the scotch bottle came out and they sat on the balcony talking until the early hours of the morning. But there was no balcony here, no bottle of scotch to escape into. "Not here, not now." A stubborn silence filled the room.

Virgil destroyed it, hoping to coax some kind of reaction. "It's okay to be scared Scott. I was scared. It's natural, it's normal."

"No." Scott shook his head adamantly. "There was nothing natural or normal about that, about what they did to you." He paused, trying to control the rapid onset of emotions he felt; fear, repulsion, disgust, nausea. Virgil read them all; he didn't interrupt though, watching Scott's conflict within. "All those tubes and machine. They used a real drill. Did you know that? An actual drill?" He shook his head. "I didn't look. I could feel it though. Could feel the vibrations." He bowed his head. He seemed ashamed of the fact he couldn't watch the procedure. Virgil frowned at this theory. He grimaced further when his older brother's teary eyes came into his gaze.

The pain filled expression and the sombre eyes momentarily surprised Virgil. It was even worse than he imagined.

"How do you do that?" Scott asked in awe.

"What?"

"Make me tell you things I don't want to." Scott admitted.

"It's just a knack I have." Virgil smiled waiting for him to go on.

"Well you can have your 'knack' somewhere else. We'll talk about it later." It wasn't a request. It was a statement.

Virgil pondered over whether to leave it. Scott knew as well as he did that they needed to do this and now was as good as time as any. However he could also see how upset Scott was at just the mention of the subject.

"Scott." He tried again. "There's no-one here but us. You said you were scared."

"No, I said leave it." Scott's voice held a stern, unmovable tone, almost snapping at his brother.

"Do I have to remind you of a certain promise you made me?" Virgil waited patiently for his brother's eyes to meet his again, but it would seem Scott had other ideas, hiding his face, knowing Virgil could read his expression too easily.

"I'm not lying to you. I've got two hands, two feet, two arms…"

"I didn't mean physically." Virgil spoke over him. "And you know I didn't." He paused. "I know it can't have been easy for you. Watching the surgery, and then after the surgery…" He stopped himself, frowning as Scott still avoided his gaze. "Would you look at me?" He asked in frustration.

Scott brought fearful, watery eyes to rest on his brother. "You need to let it out Scott; you can't keep holding it inside."

"You need to rest." Scott stood, suddenly and began to fuss with the bed sheets, pulling them up to cover his brother.

"No, what I need is for you to stop this and be honest with me." He grabbed Scott's hand, holding it firmly. He felt Virgil's wide eyes, digging into him. "Sit down." Scott didn't have a choice as Virgil pulled him towards him; Scott plopped down heavily on the bed.

"You want honesty? You really want to know how I feel? How I felt?" Virgil nodded; he could tell from Scott's rapid breathing, his emotions were close to the surface. He always did that, as a way of controlling it, as if breathing hard would hold it back. His jaw trembled; he tried desperately to compose himself before he continued. "Sick." He screwed his nose up, his lips still wavering. "I felt sick." Tears glistened in his eyes. Virgil frowned in sympathy. "And yes, I was scared." His nostrils flared, as he fought a losing battle to stop the tears falling. "I thought you were going to die and I was afraid. There, are you happy now?" He asked shakily.

Virgil shook his head, closing his eyes. "Scott, I'm sorry. If I was half a decent brother I would have stopped you coming with me, but I was scared too." It was Virgil's turn to stop the tears now. "I was scared of dying, alone on that table with no-one around me accept for nurses who didn't know me and medical staff who didn't care about me."

Scott breathed heavily, still struggling to keep his feelings under control, seeing Virgil was also upset wasn't helping... "I know what you meant now." He admitted slowly, "About needing someone to hold you and tell you it wasn't real." Virgil knew he was referring to Anna. Scott scoffed, "We make a real pair!" He sniffed. Virgil smiled, he moved gently onto his side, trying not to cause himself any further discomfort. "Hey, be careful; take it easy, you'll hurt yourself." Scott admonished.

"Lie down."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked as a dubious smile spread slowly across his features. "Maybe you're still suffering from concussion." He thought out loud.

"Lie down Scott." Virgil repeated more firmly this time.

"Y'know there's a pretty good looking nurse down that corridor who I'm pretty sure has got the hots for me, I reckon she already thinks we're having some kind of incestuous relationship. What do you think she'll suppose if she catches us in the same bed?"

Virgil laughed. "Scott, I really don't care. And honestly, you look kind of rough right now; I'm pretty sure you're imagining it. Just lie down here." He gestured to the bedclothes beside him.

"I can't." Scott admitted, timidly.

"You won't hurt me." Vigil assured him, presuming that's what the fear in Scott's eyes stemmed from.

Scott laughed. "It's not you I'm worried about. That night you told me about… You said you couldn't hold it together if I held you and now I know how you felt."

"That was different I had a whole years grief locked inside. Don't make the same mistake I did, Scott I'm here now, talk to me."

The minutes of hesitant silence seemed to last hours, Virgil silently witnessed Scott's internal struggle, knowing he was hanging on to this emotional blockade by a single thread. "When you woke up I was torn. I didn't know whether to slap you for scaring the hell out of me or scoop you up in my arms and tell you everything was going to be alright." He looked down at his hands; attempting to hold back that gut wrenching, empty feeling he had felt before.

"Oh, Scott." Virgil placed a hand up to his shoulder pulling his older brother toward him. Virgil was surprised that Scott didn't resist, but Scott wanted to feel the reassurance of holding his brother again, he needed to, to convince himself this was real. He let himself be pulled into the warm embrace despite the fact he felt slightly awkward. He held his own weight, not wanting to put pressure on Virgil. Virgil however, could feel him holding back. "You won't hurt me." He whispered as he pulled Scott closer. Gently Scott let himself be pulled nearer until he was laid alongside his younger brother, gathered up in his strong arms. He closed his eyes tightly in a fraught bid to hold back the tears. He knew if he let them start, he could not control them enough to stop. And he didn't really want his brother to know the full extent of just how much it hurt him to see what he'd seen.

Virgil almost read his mind. Placing a firm hand on Scott's back, he forced him closer until he felt Scott melt into his arms like a chocolate fireguard to the flames, the only barrier between them being the blankets that covered Virgil. "I was scared too. It's okay to be scared. It's okay to cry." He reassured.

"Tracy men don't cry."

Virgil laughed. "Now, we both know that's not true."

Virgil held him tightly, Scott fought the will to surrender, eventually loosing. His body shook, once, then again, and again. His earlier discomfort forgotten in an instant, like a dam breaking; the powerful emotions created inside of him over the last few days overcame him and he was useless to stop it. Virgil's embrace was a bridge too far; the last of the emotional barriers he had constructed tumbled down in the face of this safety net his brother provided. Sure, he'd talked to his father, he'd even shed tears before now but none if it conquered the feeling of helplessness, of vulnerability that he'd encountered at seeing his closest brother, his sole confidant so helpless to certain death.

Virgil felt him shake; no sound came, just Scott shaking. He didn't need to look at his brother's face; he knew the tears would be there. Sure enough Scott buried his head deeper into Virgil's large frame as a choking sound escaped his lips. Virgil closed his eyes, holding Scott as close as he dare; he brought a hand up to run soothingly through his messy hair. "Shh, it's okay." He reassured him, just like he had always done.

"It's not okay," Scott mumbled in between strangled breaths, he bit his lip hard, the pain it caused further initiating his eyes to burn. "You nearly died, seconds Virg, seconds either way and we would have lost you." Shaky breathes. "I would have lost you." There was a pause as Scott tried to control himself. "I don't think we would have survived." Virgil knew he was talking about the family as a whole. He seemed to hesitate again for a while, Virgil's hold didn't weaken and he continued. His voice was more stable now, quiet but steadier. "I can't do it on my own, Virg."

Virgil tightened his hold on his brother despite the fact his ribs were begging to protest at the pressure. "You don't have to Scott. I'm here." Virgil adjusted how he was laid, trying to ease his ribs, Scott's head rested on his shoulder.

"It was so close. I know we've had close calls in the past, but never that close. There's always been a chance no matter how small. I never truly thought you'd die, but there was no chance this time." He paused, sniffing again. "I never really thought about it before, what it would be like to loose you or anyone really. Not properly." He was obviously thinking about that as a short silence ensued. "I really thought that was it. I sat there watching them…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. "And I think for a moment, just a second. I hated you." Virgil knitted his brow at this, Scott continued before he had a chance to speak though. "I hated you for leaving me on my own." He laughed bitterly. "That shows what kind of loving older brother you have."

"Scott…" Virgil tried to tell him how that wasn't the case, but he was talked over.

"I'm sorry." Scott snivelled.

"For what?"

"Everything." Scott said gradually.

"Scott, don't do this to yourself. You have nothing to be sorry for." Virgil hugged him, as if to reiterate that statement.

"God!" Scott exclaimed, pulling away. "Look at me! What's happening to me?"

Virgil smiled; guiding him back to the position he was in before, as he spoke. "I know what you mean. I go away for a couple of days and everyone changes. John's bossy, Gordon's violent, Alan's well, Alan's become normal. And then there's you…"

Scott laughed. "I'm an emotional wreck." He added.

"Look at me." Virgil encouraged his brother to face him. When Scott looked up from where he'd hidden his face, Virgil's compassion filled eyes held his gaze there. "Scott, you've been through a hell of a lot over these last few days, you can't say it hasn't affected you. Even you; 'Man of Steel'" Virgil paused to laugh at the nickname, "Steel isn't indestructible. You can break too y'know. You're tired, that's all, tired and emotional. You just need a good nights rest and then you'll be back to your usual unfeeling, loveless, hard-hearted self." Scott barked a short laugh at Virgil's description. They both knew that maybe how he portrayed himself sometime but Scott was a lot more insecure than he made out and things affected him a lot more than he let on to the others. "When was the last time you slept?" Virgil inquired.

"I slept last night." Scott couldn't help be defensive; these kinds of questions around Virgil were always dangerous, the danger being he couldn't fob Virgil off with the half-truths he told everyone else. Virgil demanded the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"How many hours?" Virgil questioned anxiously. He could tell by Scott defensive manner he'd hit a raw nerve here. "Three? Four? Six?"

He felt Scott shrug. "I don't know. Maybe three hours." He knew he'd be wasting his breath lying to Virgil, though he was at an advantage. Virgil couldn't see his face, still tucked in the dip in his shoulder.

"That's no way near enough." Virgil read his brother easily, like words on a page. "The nightmares get easier." Virgil said sincerely.

Scott pulled his head back staring at his brother a look of shock registering. "How did you...?"

"Scott, I've been there myself remember. The nightmares from Edleshaw lasted weeks. But they get easier, I promise you." His words held a note of sincerity that Scott found himself believing in.

"You never told me you had nightmares." Scott waited for an answer.

"I could handle it." Virgil told him.

"You should have told me." Scott's voice was quiet.

Virgil silently conceded. They lay like that for a while, both taking a small comfort from the other's presence.

"Do you remember when we were kids? In the summer when we used to go to Grandmas?" Scott's voice was soft, but it still startled Virgil in the wake of the silence.

He smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"That day you feel out the hayloft. Do you remember that?" He enquired.

"Yeah, I do. It was you're fault, you know that don't you? It was always your fault. I never wanted to go up there in the first place. You talked me into it." Virgil laughed at the memory. "You talked me into everything. You're face when I fell down." He laughed again.

"It wasn't funny. The last time I'd seen that Doctor he was coming to tell Dad that Mom was… I convinced myself he was coming to take you away too." Scott admitted.

"Is that why you held on so tight that night?" Virgil asked softly.

"You noticed that?" Scott seemed surprised.

"Scott, I could hardly move you held me so closely." Virgil sniggered.

"Sorry. I was so scared that Doctor was going to try and take you away, I was determined I wouldn't let him. I felt so safe that night. You made me feel safe." Scott hesitated from telling Virgil he still did make him feel safe. That he felt safe now. That Virgil was his rock and that if felt so good to be held; he could never admit to that. He snuggled closer to his brother, permitting himself to benefit from his brothers immediacy, struggling to burn into his brain this moment of safety, of reassurance, of protection and peace.

There was another long pause before Virgil spoke.

If he was ever going to tell Scott about his 'dream' of Anna, now was the time. He thought long and hard; decided against it. How could he explain it to Scott, when he wasn't entirely sure himself what he'd witnessed. Scott would think he'd gone mad, for sure. Maybe he should put it down to his subconscious trying to tell him something. He deliberated over it for a few more moments.

"Do you remember what Grandma told us about Mom?" He asked eventually.

"That when someone dies, their soul floats up to heaven and that if they were really special their soul would be trapped in a star, watching over the people it loved. Until it was time for it to take its place in heaven." Scott repeated the words their Grandmother had told them, almost word for word.

Virgil nodded. "Did you ever believe it?"

Scott smiled. "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Me too."

"Maybe there is someone watching over us. It's a miracle you're alive, maybe we do have a guardian angel." They both considered that point now in solitary silence.

"I prayed." Scott's words shattered their comforting silence.

Virgil yawned; these brief silences were making him more tired. He'd just begin to feel himself nodding off when Scott would say something. "Scott, you don't believe in God."

"I know, when you see the kind of stuff we do its hard to believe there's an all-loving, all-powerful higher being, but I was getting kind of desperate." Scott admitted. "I told him I'd do anything, and I would have. Just for five minutes, to tell you all the things I wished I had." He halted briefly. "To tell you how much I care about you, how much I appreciate everything you do for me, how much I depend on you."

Scott halted again, building up the courage he needed to continue. "I know I don't probably say this as much as I should. But it's hard for me; you of all people know that. I just wanted to… well, you know I … well you know that... I just wanted to make sure you knew that …, I just wanted to say that…"

He swallowed. '_Just say it Scott!' _He thought.

"I do love you, you know that don't you?" He looked up, from were his head rested on his brothers chest to see Virgil's eyes closed.

He smiled to himself. A half laugh escaped his lips. He sighed as he slowly tried to move his arms away from Virgil's embrace without waking or hurting him. His every intention was to retreat to his chair until his father arrived; however Virgil protested at the movement. He adjusted how he was laid, murmuring he pulled Scott nearer, holding him firmly and securely, his hand resting on the back of Scott's head, holding him, forcing him into his arms. "I love you too Scott." He whispered into Scott's ear distractedly as he once again fell into a dreamless sleep.

Scott closed his eyes. Resigning himself to the fact that Virgil would not easily let go. He never would.

* * *

The door creaked open; a shadow formed and moved its way toward the bed.

He studied the young men. Smiling. A tear formed in the corner of his eye. The last time he'd found them like this was when they were a lot younger. Scott couldn't have been more than fourteen. He'd walked away last time, unable to face the real reason for them drawing comfort from each other - his own inadequacy as a father. He sighed; he wasn't going to walk away this time, things were going to change. He stood for a moment. Studying them, he'd never really understood these two. They'd grown up so fast, over night almost. That night. He'd watched the others develop child to adolescent to adult. But these two never finished the child stage before they were both adults in their own right. Maybe that's what formed the bond; no bond was the wrong word, connection maybe? No, it was stronger than that. Something he could never understand, not even begin to comprehend.

His gaze rested on Virgil's face, he watched him grimace as a wave of pain hit him, screwing up his face in his sleep. Jeff's eyes followed down to Scott. To where his heavy head laid on Virgil's bruised ribs. A memory he'd like to forget though he knew he never would. The rough method that had caused those bruises. The only method of bringing him back to them. To where he belonged.

"Scott." He shook him gently trying not to rouse Virgil. "Scott wake up."

Scott didn't stir. His sleep was too deep; in his safe haven he had let the exhaustion overcome him.

"Dad." Sleepy, groggy eyes stared down at him. "Leave him." Virgil's burnt honey eyes still held an appearance of exhaustion.

A smile crept over Jeff's face at the sound of his gravely voice. It was still a more relieving experience than he'd anticipated.

"Is he hurting you?"

"No." Virgil lied. He'd rather endure the pain than push Scott away.

Jeff looked sceptical. He brushed a hand over Virgil's head. "How are you feeling son?"

"Okay." He lied.

Jeff gestured towards Scott, still sleeping. "The last time I found you like this was a very long time ago." He smiled softly.

Virgil gave a short laugh. "We used to do it all the time when we were kids," He felt the need to explain and carried on. "It always used to feel so secure, less vulnerable I guess. It kind of felt better to know we had each other." He laughed again. "That doesn't make sense does it? It just feels safe."

There were a few minutes of amiable silence between them; Virgil was unsure how to perceive this silence, Jeff reflected again on their earlier conversation regarding his parenting skills.

"Is he okay?" Jeff gestured towards Scott.

Virgil nodded, "He's fine, we had a long talk."

"He was devastated Virgil, we all were but I've never seen him so lost, he didn't know what to do with himself. That look on his face when I signed those forms, I think it'll haunt my worst nightmares; pure hatred. He was so distressed, completely shattered and I had to pick up the pieces. Only I couldn't. I couldn't do what you do, Son. I couldn't hold him together. By the time you came round, he was falling apart, and I couldn't do anything to help." Jeff sounded truly disconsolate.

"Dad, he's okay. And I'm sure he knows why you signed those forms. It was a tough decision; no-one holds it against you." Virgil sympathised, he knew how Scott got when he was miserable, and sometimes even he had trouble extracting him from the downward spiral.

A silence enveloped them once more. Virgil was beginning to feel he would nod off again, as the temptation to fall asleep became harder to ignore.

"I should let you get some rest. I'm going to talk to Laura, see if we can get you home a bit sooner. I was hoping with Brains and Tin-tin at home, they'd let you out earlier."

This theory appealed to Virgil a great deal, he hated hospitals. "Yeah, that'd be great. I hate being stuck in a bed, but my bed would be better." He smiled.

"Things are going to change Virgil." He said solemnly. "We're going to have that talk when you get home, when you're feeling better." Virgil was already considering his options; he knew the pressure would be on via Scott to tell his father about his own experience of loss. He also knew that if his father were honest with him, if he opened his heart to him, he wouldn't be able to not tell him. He thought about the reaction it might bring about for a few minutes.

Jeff smiled silently. "And as soon as you're feeling up to it I want you and Scott to take a long vacation. You've both had it hard this year, and you deserve it. It's the ideal opportunity for you to recuperate and Scott to take a break."

"Dad, won't that leave the business a little short handed?" Virgil frowned. "I'm going to be out of action for quite a while, Laura said at least four months, possibly six, perhaps it wouldn't be such a great idea for Scott to come with me."

"Son, we'd manage, don't worry about it. Besides, 'the business' is what got you into this mess." Virgil couldn't help but think his tone sounded bitter. "Take as much time as you need. I want you to get better but don't push yourself, there's no rush, just take your time." He reiterated.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Virgil said softly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him?" He gestured towards Scott.

Virgil shook his head. "No, he needs to sleep."

"He can sleep at the hotel; he doesn't have to use your ribs as a pillow." Jeff worried for Virgil's health.

"It's not my ribs, it's more my shoulder. Leave him Dad. I need it as much as he does." Jeff nodded, understanding their need to be near each other, to comfort each other as they always had done, with regret.

He stood up to leave. "Dad," Virgil's voice halted him. "Could you pass me that blanket up here?" He nodded towards were Laura had thoughtfully left a folded blanket on top of the second bed in the room.

Jeff obliged, passing it to him. "Here." He watched Virgil smoothly open it out to cover Scott, he smiled to himself.

"I'd better go and explain to your grandmother why I haven't brought sleeping beauty here back with me. She's not going to be pleased." He faltered. "Virgil, I…"

Virgil stopped him, seeing his discomfort, he smiled warmly. "It's okay Dad, I know. I love you too." He closed his eyes, reminiscent of his early conversation with Scott; they were so similar. He was taken aback when he felt his father lips on his forehead. "G'Night Son." Virgil opened his eyes just in time to follow his father's figure across the room and out the door, not once looking back.

He sighed heavily. Today had been a weird day; he knew his family had been through a lot, but he hadn't quite anticipated the change he'd seen. He thought about how to interpret their atypical behaviour, concluding he must have been gravely ill to merit such a reaction. It was hard to imagine himself nearly dying, seeing as he felt pretty much alive, baring the throbbing head and aching ribs or perhaps it was because of them. He prayed that tomorrow, things would be back to normal and that his family's behaviour would be less unsettling. As he thought about their abnormal conduct, his vision fell on the small window in the room. No curtains or blinds made for an excellent view of the clear night sky. His found himself particularly drawn to a bright star, he was pretty sure John would tell him it was part of a famous constellation but he'd never followed his brothers fascination with astronomy. Instead he remembered what their Grandmother had told them as a child:

"_That when someone dies, their soul floats up to heaven and that if they were really special their soul would be trapped in a star, watching over the people it loved. Until it was time for it to take its place in heaven." _

As Scott had so eloquently put it.

"Goodbye Anna." He whispered, smiling sadly. He blinked several times when the bright star seemed to disappear before his very eyes. He shook his head: maybe this fatigue he felt was causing him to become delirious.

He didn't have time to debate it, Scott stirred by his side.

"No. Virgil, please." He whined. Muttering in his sleep.

"Shh. Scott it's okay." Virgil's soothing voice and the soft kiss he placed protectively on his brother's head was enough to send the older man back to a more peaceful slumber. He remembered what Scott had said earlier:

"_Maybe there is someone watching over us. It's a miracle you're alive, maybe we do have a guardian angel."_

He allowed Scott to snuggle closer, squeezing him gently until his older brother was leaning into his warm embrace. As he tightened his hold on his brother, he allowed himself the luxury of sleep, realising as he did; the only guardian angel he needed was lying right by his side.

As for the star, it took its seat in heaven, not physically seeing; Watching From Above...


End file.
